Living Life on the B Side
by StarCrimson
Summary: "You think you know everything about life and the world around you? You know nothing!" Anthea spat, fighting against her bindings. Sam looked down, unsure as to what to say to that. This is a Sam/OC story. This happens in season 9 (established Destiel, mostly fluffy background stuff) There'll be smut. My 1st SPN fic, so be gentle. Tell me if there are continuity errors. Reviews? :)
1. Chapter 1

**_"You think you know everything about life and the world around you? You haven't even begun! You know nothing!" Anthea spat, fighting against her bindings. Sam looked down, unsure as to what to say to that. _**

**This is a Sam/OC story. This happens in season 9 (established Destiel, mostly fluffy background stuff) There will be smut. My first SPN fic, so be gentle. Tell me if there are any continuity errors :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Real places are mentioned, but everything story related is fake. So the motels may be real, but I don't actually know what they look like, okay?**

**No offence to Megstiel and Sabriel shippers. We're ignoring the Ezekiel/Gadreel plot, he can just go and possess someone else. I know I'm changing the plot a lot, but that's just the way I think. Garth is in this story, but I'm ignoring the werewolf factor because in the timeline I'm in, he isn't one yet or is going to be soon, okay? Is it a bad thing to want a happy ending? Okay, Castiel doesn't lose all of his Grace, he uses the last of it to save Sam and Dean thanks him for that in lots of interesting ways, but I'll leave that to your imagination. We hate Metatron :)**

Living Life on the B Side

Chapter 1:

"It had been a hard first couple of days. Castiel had saved me from, well, Death. As much as I appreciate Cas saving me, sometimes I wish he hadn't. Not a huge amount, but a small part of me does. It would all be over, no more fear, no more running. I know I'm going to sound like a total girl, but hey, what else is a diary for? Anyway, I was, I guess, touched by Death coming for me personally. Even after everything I have done, all the good and all the bad, I never thought I was important enough for Death himself to come for me. I guess I will be seeing him again someday. That's not important. I've got to focus on now.

A lot of angels are coming after Cas. I hope we can protect him and sort all this bullshit out. Dean seems more and more worried about Cas each day. Speaking of Cas and Dean, could they get a room? I know, it's about time, but do they have do be all 'lovey dovey' in my face? Maybe I'm just jealous. I haven't got anyone, not in the way Dean has Cas. I guess now that Cas isn't really an 'angel' anymore means that there is nothing stopping them from, well... Not that _**I**_ could find anyone. She'd have to be able to cope with what we do, not be afraid of us coming home covered in blood and maybe even be able to help out with some of the hunting. Sounds impossible, huh? Well, it probably is. And where would I find the time to 'court' a woman? Especially one with the kind of 'specifications' I would need in her? (God, I did not mean that in the way that that sounded!) Anyway, I'd better get back to it. Research needs to be done. Here ends my first diary entry."

Sam put his pen down on the desk he was sitting at. He sighed. There was a knock on his door and Dean poked his head in.

"I'm going for a supply run with Cas. Do you need anything?" Dean asked.

"Nah, I'm good for now." Sam replied. Dean nodded and prompty left.

Sam walked to the library and sat down, thumbing his way through the collection of first editions that the Men of Letter's had collected over the centuries. He was trying to find any true lore on angels and perhaps a way to restore their wings. Though Sam was unsure that was the best idea. Maybe finding a way for Cas's Grace to be restored would be a better way to spend his time.

Hours went by, Cas and Dean had arrived back and left for the training room. God know Cas needs work on his aim when it came to guns.

And that's how the next week went forward, research and supply runs. Dean swore that he wasn't banging Cas, but he wasn't the one being woken up by various moans and groans in the middle of the night! Sam had had enough. After spending a week and a half trying to find a resturation spell or something for Cas, Sam had come up with nothing and he was about to start climbing walls if he couldn't get away for a while.

Sam sat down at his laptop and began scrolling through the various news sites for any possible case. Finally, there seemed to be a case in the small city of Kearney, Nebraska. According to Google Maps, the town was only an hour and 41 minutes away. Several people had been going missing, but then only one or two of them turning up dead a few days later. The newspaper article said that they had almost all blood removed from their bodies and had a few strange animal-like puncture wounds on their necks and wrists. Sam assumed it was a vampire nest. Sam was confused as to why the vampires were being so obvious that they were killing, plus they were generally careful about how long they hold people for before taking another victim. Sam could only assume that they were fairly new vampires, unsure of how to cover their tracks.

When Dean re-entered the room, Sam briefed him on the case.

"Yeah, they sound pretty amateur. They might not be that hard to kill, especially if they are newbies," Dean said as Cas walked in. "Cas, you stay here and work on your skills. Your hand to hand is great, but you still need to work on your aim. Sorry babe."

Sam raised an eyebrow at the word 'babe' and Dean looked at Sam as if to say "_don't you say a goddamn word!_" Sam just shook his head slightly.

After about 15 minutes, the boys had stocked the Impala and were ready to go. Sam was so pleased to be out of the Bunker. Not that he didn't enjoy his early morning run each day, but it was good to get away. Dean seemed to notice this good mood, and took advantage of it by playing _**AC/DC **_a little louder than usual. Sam didn't really mind the Australian band and Dean had been itching to listen to them for days.

The ride to Nebraska was spent in comfortable silence, with Dean occasionally singing along with certain parts of a song under his breath. Sam spent most of the time on his laptop researching the area they were heading to, though his internet kept cutting out. Stupid pre-paid internet usb connection.

"Okay, I'm going to go to the coroner and look over the vics. You find us a room and keep researching." Dean said, passing Sam the keys and stepping out of the car. All Sam could think about was how boring this place looked. Everything was quite block shaped, all orange brick. No plants, no life. There were train tracks down the road. Sam sighed. At least Lebanon, Kansas didn't look quite so souless.

Sam booked a double room at the Western Inn on the other side of Kearney. It was the cheapest you could get without heading into gross territory. Sam stowed their gear then bought more credit for his internet on a stolen credit card. He said a silent prayer of apology. He stopped suddenly, realising there was no one to apologise to anymore. Not that Sam was particularly religious, but he often felt guilty for scamming someone's money, and praying sometimes helped relieve that guilt.

Sam phone began to ring. He answered, grateful for the distraction. It was Garth.

"Hey man, what's up?" Sam asked.

"You're hunting a vamp nest, right?" Garth asked.

"Yes...?" Sam replied.

"Well, there's already a hunter there. I didn't realise you guys were going after them," Garth said.

"Who is it?" Sam asked.

"A chick named Anthea Fields. Her dad is Johnny Fields, he taught her everything she knows," Garth replied.

"Oh yeah, I met him once, years ago though. I didn't know he had a daughter. What do you know about her specifically? I need to know if she's gonna clash with Dean." Sam said. Garth chuckled into the phone.

"She's sweet, but once you put her on a hunt, she turns from sweet innocent girl to a bamf. Annie and Dean should get along fine. Oh, don't call her Annie unless she says you can, otherwise it's Anthea or Thea. She is also a bit of a genius. Work with her, she's been tracking these vamps for about a week now, she says the vamps keep moving. I'll let her fill you in. I've given her your number, she'll probably call you soon. I gotta go! See ya!" Garth said and hung up.

Sam texted Dean the address and the room number before going back to studying the town's layout.

About half an hour later, Dean knocked on the door and Sam let him in.

"Definitely vampire. Very messy. They practically ripped this one dude apart. No wonder they're saying it's animal attack. If I wasn't a Hunter, I'd say it was animal. What did you find?" Dean asked.

"Well, not much. I'm waiting for a call. Garth called me and said there was already a hunter here. Her name is Anthea Fields, Johnny Fields daughter," Sam began.

"Oh, yeah, I remember him. Didn't know he had a daughter though," Dean said with a frown on his face.

"That's what I said. Get this, she's been tracking them down for a week. Garth says the vamps keep moving all over town, they don't stay in one place for more than a night or two," Sam said.

"What's this Anthea chick look like? If she looks anything like her dad, I would say she wouldn't be that good looking," Dean mused.

"Dean, don't you have a boyfriend?" Sam asked, slightly amused.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I can't look," Dean replied, not realising that he had just admitted that Cas was his boyfriend.

Sam's phone began to ring. It was an unknown number.

"It's probably Anthea. Oh, don't call her Annie, only her close friends call her that. It's either Anthea or Thea to us." Sam said, picking up the phone. Dean nodded.

"Hey, is this Sam Winchester?" A slightly deep feminine voice said.

"Yeah, this is Sam Winchester, I assume you're Anthea Fields?" Sam asked.

A light laugh came through the receiver. "Today anyway! Yes, I'm Anthea." Sam could practically hear her smile in her voice.

"What can you tell me about the vampires?" Sam asked.

"It'll be easier to show you. Can you come to my motel room? I'm staying at the Western Inn," Anthea said.

Dean raised his eyebrow. Sam let out a laugh. "We're staying at the Western Inn too! What room are you in?" Sam asked.

"203," Was the prompt reply. Dean shrugged at Sam.

"Okay, I'll be there in a sec." Sam replied, hanging up the phone. He looked at Dean, who was currently shaking his head.

"Fancy her already being at the same motel." Dean said. Sam didn't reply, but simply packed up his laptop and opened the door. Dean followed him out and the walked up a flight of stairs to Anthea's room.

Sam knocked on the door. "It's open!" said Anthea from inside.

Sam's eyes widened when he looked at Anthea. He looked at Dean, who simply shrugged.

Anthea was a fairly tall girl of about 5.9 or 5.10. She had long dark redy brown curls which hung loosely down her back, passed her shoulder-blades. She was quite fair skinned. When she turned to face them, she had the prettiest green eyes Sam had ever seen. Somewhere between forest green and slightly blue.

Anthea smiled at them and it was breath taking. Her face was slightly round with soft plump lips, the lower lip being larger than the top. They were soft red in colour. There was a scar that sat above her upper lip that went slightly up passed her right nostril, and there was another scar that went from behind her ear down to the base of her neck. Her nose was slightly crooked, giving her a rather mischevious look. Anthea was wear dark blue jeans, black leather almost knee high plain boots, which t-shirt and a black leather jacket. Sam couldn't look passed her eyes, though Dean wasn't hiding the fact that he was ogling her. Dean could look at a girl and tell you her cup size. This moment was no different, no matter what slightly gay thing he was having with Cas.

"Hey, I'm Anthea. Nice to meet you," Anthea said kindly, walking over and shaking Sam's hand and then Dean's.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Sam and this is my older brother Dean," Sam replied.

"Yeah, I've heard about the two of you. You do good work, according to my dad and Garth," Anthea replied.

"Thanks." Said Dean.

Anthea turned away and walked toward a map she had pinned to the wall.

"So far," She said. "These red markers are where the vamps have been, the blue markers are where the vics are taken from and the black markers are where the dead ones turn up."

Sam raised his eyebrows and Dean pulled his usual 'not bad' face.

"The first guy to disappear was a cleaner at Meadowlark Hills Golf Course and he still hasn't shown up, and that was two weeks ago. He's either dead and we haven't found him yet, or he's a vampire. The next guy to disappear was a homeless guy from the railway tracks near the Police Department building; and so on, so on." Anthea said.

The two Winchesters surveyed the map for a few more moments.

"Do you have anywhere narrowed down?" Dean asked.

"They haven't moved to since the last body showed up, I know that for sure. I've got it narrowed down to one of the disused warehouses opposited the University, but I'm not sure which one, I haven't had a chance to check them out." Anthea replied.

"Well, we're losing daylight. We'd better check them out tomorrow." Dean said.

"Good idea." Sam replied.

They said their temporary goodbyes' and they boys headed back to their room.

"She seems nice," Sam said to Dean.

"Yeah she was, hot too. She might be good for you Sam. Did you check out those scars on her neck and face? I wonder where she got them..." Dean wondered out loud.

Sam hear Dean call Cas as Sam stepped into the shower.

"He's turning into such a, well, kept man." Sam thought to himself. Sam enjoyed the shower and went to bed not long after, feeling suddenly exhausted. Dean joined him in the opposite bed about half an hour later.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay what did you guys think? I don't want to make Anthea seem too much of a Mary-Sue.. I did finish this thing at 3:53am, so if anything looks funky, don't judge too harshly :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_"You think you know everything about life and the world around you? You haven't even begun! You know nothing!" Anthea spat, fighting against her bindings. Sam looked down, unsure as to what to say to that. _

**This is a Sam/OC story. This happens in season 9 (established Destiel, mostly fluffy background stuff) There will be smut. My first SPN fic, so be gentle. Tell me if there are any continuity errors :)**

**For Anthea's car, follow this link. ** . . ** . ****Imagine it royal blue, bordering on tardis blue, if you can imagine it :)**

**For Anthea's swords, follow this link. These were my inspiration, but I got the original idea from Zuko from Avatar: Legend of Aang. ** ?item=45-67SP30&name=Twin+Chinese+Broad+Sword+Set 

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Real places are mentioned, but everything story related is fake. So the motels may be real, but I don't actually know what they look like, okay?**

**(Also about my other story "The Prisoner's Daughter", I'm having a bit of a writer's block, so I'm writing this fic to get my creative juices flowing.)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Living Life on the B Side<strong>

**Chapter 2:**

"I decided to write another entry. Dean is still asleep in the other room, so I thought I'd write where he wouldn't see me. It's not like I think he will really care, but I don't want him looking through it or making fun of me for keeping it. Having this diary is a way for me to stay sane.

Anthea seems nice. I mean, she's really pretty and thorough when it comes to hunting. I wonder how she works under added pressure? It'd be good to know if we needed her help in future. Speaking of Anthea, I'd better call her when I've finished writing this entry.

I am pleased to be away from the bunker. It's like I'm taking a break from taking a break. Well, sort of. Studying ancient texts isn't really taking a break, is it? I guess I've missed being on the road. As much as I like having a permanent base, going out for a week or so at a time is nice. It can actually make me miss the bunker, though I haven't quite reached that point yet. At least I don't have Dean and Cas eye fucking each other all the time, which is a plus. Though, I have been thinking about what Dean said about Anthea, that she could be good for me. I don't know, I'll think about it more clearly after we finish this case."

Sam put down is pen and put his diary at the bottom of his bag. He pulled out his phone and called Anthea.

"Hello?" Anthea said.

"Hey, it's Sam!" Sam said smiling when he heard her voice.

"Oh, hey Sam! I'm glad you called! I was going to ask you when you guys wanted to check out the warehouses and if you had everything that you needed?" Anthea asked.

"Yeah, I was going to ask you the same thing. We need to attack when the sun is at its 'brightest', which is at 12, especially if this good weather holds up," Sam replied. Dean walked into the room, looking a bit sleepy, but dressed.

"Exactly. Do you want to meet up at the warehouse at about 11:45? I've got some things I've got to do until then," Anthea asked.

"Yeah, great. We'll meet up then."

"Awesome." Anthea replied, and then hung up.

"Hey Dean, we're meeting Anthea at the warehouses at about 11:45, okay?" Sam said to Dean.

"Sure, now how about we go and get some breakfast? I'm starving!" Dean exclaimed. Sam smiled and shook his head slightly.

"Okay, I look up some of the local diners." Sam replied, turning to his laptop. "Okay, there's a breakfast diner up the road."

Sam packed up his laptop and followed Dean out the door, heading for the Impala. As they approached the Impala, Sam saw Anthea drive off in a royal blue 1968 Chevy Camaro.

"She's got a pretty good taste in cars. It's a bit girly for a hunter though. It's a coupe," Dean said, having noticed her too. Sam just shrugged at him. "Did she say where she was going?"

"No, just that she had things to do." Sam replied. Dean started the car and they begun up the road for the diner.

After having breakfast and chatting to all the locals to see what they knew, Sam and Dean finally left the diner. It was 11:30 am. They'd been there since 9:45.

"'The Egg and I'. What a weird name for a diner," Dean said. Sam let out a small laugh. "We'd better get to the warehouses before Anthea wonders where we are."

It took about five minutes to get to the warehouses. By then it was 11:35. They were 10 minutes early. Not long after, Anthea's car pulled up.

She stepped out of the car and smiled at the two of them. "I didn't expect you guys to get here first!" Anthea said with a chuckle.

"Well, we're just dedicated." Dean replied with an awkward grin.

"Right, um, let's do this then." Sam said.

The three walked back to their respective cars to grab their supplies. Sam and Dean both had machetes, but Anthea came back holding something different.

From what Sam could see of it, it appeared that Anthea was holding a sword, still in its scabbard. The scabbard itself was black and had intricate designs on it in gold, silver and red. The scabbard had leather straps attached to it, meaning that it could be worn. Anthea put her arms through two loops in the leather and wore the scabbard like a back-pack.

"Nice sword," Dean said, almost sarcastically. Anthea just smiled at him.

"It's actually two swords. They're twin Chinese broadswords. My weapon of choice against vampires. Good at chopping heads," Anthea replied pleasantly. Sam smothered a laugh.

The first two warehouses they walked through were vacant and were void of vampires. It wasn't until they reached the third warehouse, that they were alerted to signs of vampire activity. By activity, I mean a few splotches of blood on the ground. Anthea raised an eyebrow at Sam and Dean.

"We should go in slow, Sam, you first, then me and then Anthea. Okay?" Dean said, looking at the other two. Anthea raised an eyebrow at being told to go last, but she let it slide. She nodded her consent. Sam moved silently into the warehouse. He waved a hand for the others to join him.

There were more vampires than they first thought, but not just vampires, there were four demons there too. Anthea crept forward, as to try and hear the conversation better. Sam and Dean followed.

"I don't know how more obvious we have to be! We've intentionally made ourselves appear sloppy and young, and yet we haven't attracted the attention of the Winchesters' or Anthea Fields!" A vampire, clearly the leader exclaimed.

"Abbadon wants the girl alive, she has something Abbadon wants. Killing the Winchesters' would just be a bonus." A demon responded. This demon was a tall blonde man with a scar on his cheek. He was clearly the leader.

"I hope Abbadon appreciates what we're doing for her! We're putting our lives on the line for her!" The same vampire stated. The demon slapped him.

"Stop with your complaining. Anthea Fields or the Winchesters' will be here eventually. Keep your nerve." The demon said

The vampire grumbled, but didn't say another word. Suddenly, there was a cry and a blonde girl was pulled into the room. She was dragged in front of the vampire leader. He stroked the girl's face.

"So pretty," the vampire whispered. "Do you want to die, or do you want to live?"

The girl whimpered. "Please, don't hurt me."

"I asked you a question. Do you want to live or do you want to die?" The vampire pressed.

"Please don't kill me, I want to live!" The girl begged, tears rolling down her face. The vampire grinned, then moved forward with inhuman speed and bit the girl. She cried out in pain. The vampire pulled back and cut his wrist open.

"Then drink!" He said, pulling the girl's face to his wrist, forcing her to suck on the open wound. The girl did as she was told and began to feed on the vampire. Sam noticed Anthea look away, like she couldn't bare to see what was happening. After the vampire decided that the girl had drunk enough, he ordered another vampire to take her away.

Anthea, Sam and Dean crept out of the warehouse and back to where their cars were parked.

Dean turned to Anthea and pushed her against the Impala.

"Hey! Dean!" Sam exclaimed.

"What does Abbadon want from you? Be straight with me!" Dean practically shouted in Anthea's face.

"I don't know!" Anthea shouted back.

"Look, people are dying. This whole thing has been set up as a trap for you! Now tell me the truth! What does Abbadon want?" Dean snarled.

"I don't fucking know!" Anthea snapped.

"Come on Dean, that's enough. She's obviously doesn't know." Sam said. Dean released his hold on the front of Anthea's leather jacket.

Suddenly, they were jumped from behind.

* * *

><p><strong>So.. can somebody say "CLIFF HANGER!" hehe, I hope this makes you excited for the next installment. What do you guys think about the diary entries? Sometimes I thin Sam needs to vent and a diary is the perfect place for him. Please review, I'd like to hear your thoughts! :D<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**_"You think you know everything about life and the world around you? You haven't even begun! You know nothing!" Anthea spat, fighting against her bindings. Sam looked down, unsure as to what to say to that. _**

**This is a Sam/OC story. This happens in season 9 (established Destiel, mostly fluffy background stuff) There will be smut. My first SPN fic, so be gentle. Tell me if there are any continuity errors :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Real places are mentioned, but everything story related is fake. So the motels may be real, but I don't actually know what they look like, okay?**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Living Life on the B Side<strong>

**Chapter 3:**

Sam woke up chained to a wall. On either side of him was Dean and Anthea.

"Wakey wakey..." A sinister voice called.

Sam looked up to see two demons and four vampires. The demon who spoke was the blonde one from before. Slowly, Dean and Anthea woke up too. The room they were in looked like it was made of metal and there was a window above their heads. It was like they were in the belly of an old ship.

"Look what we have here boys, the infamous Anthea Fields and the Winchester boys. Today is my lucky day," The demon said.

A vampire stepped forward. "Okay, you have what you want, now give us what we want, the Winchesters'. I want to kill them for taking my brother from me!" the vampire panted.

"All in good time." Was the reply.

The vampire huffed. "I want them now!" The vampire cried, moving forward. The demon picked up Dean's machete and cut the vampire's head off in one smooth motion. The other vampires hissed, but after a warning glare from the blonde demon, they fell silent.

The demon walked up to Anthea and stroked her face with a dagger he pulled out of his suit jacket.

"Now, Anthea my sweet, you're going to tell me what I want to know," The demon said softly.

Anthea glared at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Anthea snapped.

"Don't lie to me, now. Where is the weapon?" The demon asked, there was less patience in his voice.

"I told you, I don't know what you're talking about!" Anthea shouted. The demon growled and backhanded Anthea across her face. Sam and Dean shouted protest.

"Silence!" Another demon shouted.

The blonde demon turned back to Anthea. Anthea's lip was split.

"Tell me, or your friends die." The demon said. Anthea spat blood at the demon, right into his face. The demon blinked before wiping it away. He slapped her again. The demon stepped away from Anthea.

"Take her to the other room. I need to teach little miss some respect!" The demon spat. Anthea was unchained from the wall and dragged by her arms and hair into another room. The door was left wide open. 

After a few minutes of silence, a blood curdling scream came from the other room, followed by a shout of "Is that all you've got, you sadistic son of a bitch?" The Winchesters' both winced at the following sounds emitted from the other room. Every now and then, in between small bouts of torture, Anthea made a snarky comment which was rewarded with a loud slap.

"I gotta say, the kid's got balls," Dean whispered to Sam. Sam nodded in reply.

Suddenly there was a shout from the other room. "You act this is the first time I've been tortured!"

Sam glanced at Dean at this new information. After another hour or two, the boys gave up on trying to escape their bindings, having heralded nothing but sore limbs from their attempts. The screams from the other room stopped.

Sam and Dean looked up to see Anthea dragged back across the floor, only in her bra and boy-shorts, covered in bruises and blood.

She looked up and grinned at the boys through dry and cracked, bloody lips. Then she cracked her neck. "It'll take more than that to break me," Anthea whispered.

"Anthea, we know everything about you," The blonde demon said, walking back in from the torture room. Anthea was picked up and tied to a chair in front of the boys. "You were adopted when you were 5 and a half years old by the hunter Johnny Fields. You became a hunted like him and you remember nothing from before you were adopted, isn't that strange? Are you curious as to why?"

Sam and Dean watched as Anthea flashed a look of confusion at the demon.

"Yes, very," Was Anthea's short reply.

"It's because you weren't always human," The demon replied.

"What?" Anthea gasped in shock. "You're full of shit!"

"When the first of the tablets were found, the demon and the leviathan, certain portents were discovered that said a new power was beinging to awaken," The demon said.

"What's that got to do with me?" Anthea questioned.

"Who do you think the new power is, Anthea?" The demon said.

"Who?" Anthea scoffed.

"Well, you my sweet," The demon said as if this was the most obvious thing in the world.

Sam and Dean had said nothing at this point, interested in finding out where this went.

"You've got to be kidding! I don't have any sort of power!" Anthea said.

"Not yet. You see, we don't know if this power that you have is, well, good or bad. We have to bring it out of you, and that will be very entertaining!" The demon laughed.

"Why do you want me to have this power?" Anthea asked.

The demon grinned. "Abbadon wants to suck it out of you and use it to, well, take over the world."

"Yeah, cos that's a new ambition," Anthea said sarcastically. The demon slapped her again.

"Silence! Once we've taken the power from you, I'm going to kill you in the most painful, intimate ways I know how!" The demon declared.

Anthea rolled her eyes and said sarcastically, "You know, that gets more and more terrifying every time I hear it!"

Sam smirked at that. It is true that in their line of work, they do get threatened with death and torture quite a lot.

The demon turned to one of his cohorts. A shorter female, brown haired demon handed him a weird looking knife. It actually looked a lot like Ruby's knife.

The demon began chanting and carving a symbol in Anthea's skin. Anthea screamed, the pain of this knife seemed intense. The back of the metal chair Anthea was sitting in buckled under the weight of something incredibly heavy or strong. The demon began chanting even louder before stabbing Anthea in the chest.

Anthea let out another blood curdling scream. A pulse seemed to go through the room, like a EMP. The light globe above them shattered, as did the window above Sam and Dean. The vampires we vaporized and the demons were blasted against the wall. Sam and Dean were unaffected. Whatever the boys expected, it wasn't this.

Two giant wings sprouted out of Anthea's back. In a word, they were beautiful. The tops of them were as black as night before fading through various shades of green, like Anthea's eyes, before fading into silver, then grey and finally, snow white. A demon got to his feet and lit a match and threw it at the floor. Holy fire burst up, containing Anthea within its circle. Anthea appeared unconscious and her wings slowly faded out of existance.

The demon began to chuckle. "So, she's a dormant dark angel. Interesting. I wonder what power she possesses."

Sam and Dean were stunned. Anthea, this sweet, lovely human girl, was actually a badass angel who had been tortured and still managed remained sassy. "Well, that answers my question of how she does under pressure." Sam thought to himself.

Suddenly, Anthea opened her eyes. They were still green, though they seemed different, nether the less.

"Anthea?" Sam whispered. "Are you okay?" The wounds on Anthea's body began to disappear.

"I'm fine." She replied, her voice almost musical.

The blonde demon stepped towards Anthea. "Now, time to take that power from you now."

Anthea glared at him. "You wouldn't dare." The demon just chuckled.

The demon stepped over the holy fire and pulled out a angel blade. The demon went to cut her throat, but Anthea was too quick. Anthea had managed to get her foot free and she tripped the demon, right into the holy fire.

"I can save him!" Anthea shouted. "But only if you free Sam and Dean!"

One of the demons hurried to comply. Once Sam and Dean were free, they rushed towards their weapons that had be left on the floor. Dean killed two rather quickly whereas Sam exorcised the other. By this point, Anthea had dropped the blonde demon into the holy fire, and the demon was dead. The boys turned to Anthea.

"Well? Are you going to let me out?" Anthea asked. Sam and Dean looked at each other.

"Should we? That demon said you were a dark angel." Dean said.

"What happened to you any way?" Sam asked. Anthea let out a huff.

"Come on guys! I've just been tortured for several hours! I want to get out of here, take a shower and go to sleep!" Anthea cried.

"Not until you tell us everything you know!" Dean demanded.

"Like I told the demon, I don't know! I have never met any angels before! Now I have all this new information in my head, please guys, just let me out!" Anthea pleaded.

"If you're an angel, why do you need sleep?" Sam asked. "Angels don't need sleep."

"You think you know everything about life and the world around you? You haven't even begun! You know nothing!" Anthea spat, fighting against her bindings. Sam looked down, unsure as to what to say to that. "It's because I'm not completely an angel. As far as I can tell, I'm only partially and angel! Now let me the fuck out!"

"Fine, but you're coming back to the Bunker with us, so we can figure this shit out." Dean said.

"Fine, then let me out." Anthea replied. Dean glanced at Sam. Sam picked up a bucket of water that had been place of the floor to catch drips from the ceiling and threw the contents onto the holy fire circle. Sam and Dean started packing up their weapons and putting them in bags. 

Anthea moved to get up, but she collapsed onto the chair in pain.

"Fuck!" Anthea gasped. Sam and Dean turned and stared at her. "I can't move!"

Sam dropped his bag to the floor and picked her up. Anthea let out another gasp of pain.

"Are you okay?" Sam murmured.

"I'll feel better after soaking in a bath." Anthea replied. Sam smiled at her. "Thank you." She whispered. Anthea saw that Dean was moving to pick up her sword.

"Dean! Don't touch the swords! You'll burn yourself!" Anthea shouted. Dean raised an eyebrow at her. He poked the swords with his pointer finger, but pulled back suddenly.

"Ouch!" Dean cried.

"Told you! Put some gloves on or something. You'll be able to hold them long enough to put into the bag." Anthea said with a grin.

"I'll take Anthea's car back to the motel and pick up our things, Dean, you take the Impala back to the Bunker." Sam said. Dean nodded and picked up the gear and left. 

Sam placed Anthea into the back seat of her car gently before sliding into the front seat. Anthea had told Sam not to try and find her clothes. The blonde demon had practically ripped them apart.

"Do you mind me asking what he did to you?" Sam asked Anthea, looking at her through the rear view mirror. Anthea smiled sadly.

"The usual," Anthea replied. "Cuts, rape, beating."

"He raped you?" Sam asked in shock.

"Yeah," Anthea whispered. "Sick fuck."

"I'm sorry," Sam murmured.

Anthea sniffed and wiped her eyes. "Don't be sorry, it's not your fault. It's not the first time that's happened to me."

Sam didn't know what to say to that either. 

* * *

><p>Sam helped Anthea back up to her room and into her bathroom.<p>

"You need any help in there?" Sam asked Anthea, averting his eyes.

Anthea grinned at his sudden shyness. "Not since I was two!"

Sam raised an eyebrow at this comment, but Anthea just smiled at him before stumbling into the bathroom. He passed her her bag of clothes.

Sam dialed Dean. "Dean, are you at the Bunker yet?"

"Yeah, I just got here. Where are you?" Dean asked.

"I'm at the Inn. Anthea's taking a bath and getting changed. We'll be there soon." Sam replied then hung up.

Sam sat down at the small table and began to write.

"Well, today was... interesting. I did not expect it to turn out this way. Anthea is some sort of angel and has a lot of power but is somehow very human at the same time. I don't know what to make of it. God, she's tough. Especially around Dean. I think maybe she doesn't want him to think she's just a weak female. I don't think she has to worry about that any more, not that Dean thought about her that way in the first place.

She said that she'd been raped before. This worries me. I feel, well, angry. Someone hurt her, not just now. I don't think she even shed a tear this time, during the torture, not until she was in her car with me. Maybe it's just cos I like her, but I kinda want to hunt the down the guy that did it and put him in an early grave. She's an amazing woman and she doesn't deserve what she's been through.. not that anyone deserves it, I guess. I wonder if she'll be okay. Dean used to only be able to get through the day if he had at least one beer, well, until he and Cas started.. I don't want to think about it. I wonder what Anthea goes through to get out of bed each day."

Sam finished his entry as he heard the water being drained from the bath. Sam started taking down the maps and other intel that Anthea had gathered and put it away. Fifteen minutes later, Anthea emerged from the bathroom, ready to go. Sam checked Anthea out as he and Dean had checked out earlier that day. It was about 6:15pm when Sam and Anthea set out on the road towards the Bunker.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so what did you guys think of that? What is Anthea? Something good, something evil? You'll just have to wait and see! Read on MacDuff! Please leave a review! :D<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**This is a Sam/OC story. This happens in season 9 (established Destiel, mostly fluffy background stuff) There will be smut. My first SPN fic, so be gentle. Tell me if there are any continuity errors :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Real places are mentioned, but everything story related is fake. So the motels may be real, but I don't actually know what they look like, okay?**

* * *

><p><span>Living Life on the B Side<span>

Chapter 4:

Sam and Anthea were silent most of the way back to the Bunker. Sam would often glance at Anthea to see how she was doing, but she would just stare out the window. Her injured arm rested gingerly on her knee. It seemed that whatever happened in that metal room didn't completely heal Anthea. She was still covered in bruises, though her face wasn't as swollen as it was.

Sam pulled up behind the Impala and grabbed Anthea's bag out of the backseat before running around the car to help her out. Anthea leaned slightly on Sam as they walked down the stairs into the Bunker. The larger stairs were a bigger of a challenge, but they made it down.

Sam and Anthea looked up to see Dean and Cas sitting at the table in the library. Anthea let out a gasp which caught Sam attention. There was a confused expression on her face.

"_Castiel?_" Anthea said raggedly. Cas looked up and stared at her. Suddenly comprehension crossed his face.

"Anthea?" Cas replied, shocked. He rose from his seat and moved towards her.

"Oh yeah, Cas, this is Anthea Fields. Do you know each other?" Dean asked, more like a statement than a question.

"Yes, we do," Cas replied. "It's good to see you again sister."

"Likewise, brother." Anthea replied.

"How much do you remember?" Cas asked her.

"Seeing your face, what's left of your Grace, jogged some memories. I remember you from when I was young. That's it. You were my friend. The only angel who ever visited me," Anthea replied. Cas smiled at her. Anthea moved forward and gingerly pulled Cas in for a hug. Dean and Sam looked at each other incredulously.

"Well then, Cas, how much do you know about Anthea?" Dean asked when Cas and Anthea separated.

"She was nick-named the 'Lonely Angel', because she was not allowed to leave God's Garden. I visited her sometimes, but the other angels ignored her because she was given human emotions by God. Any of this ringing a bell, Annie?" Cas asked.

Anthea tilted her head, much the way Cas does when he's confused. "Vaguely," She replied.

"Anthea went missing in 1985. It was a mystery. Even though she was an Archangel, Anthea didn't have the power to break God's command like that. It would have required another Archangel's power to free her. Michael, Raphael and Uriel denied doing it. Gabriel hadn't been to Heaven for quite some time, so it couldn't have been him either. The only other way it could have happened is if Anthea's powers had grown or God had freed her, I wasn't there personally. I was answering a prayer of a Child of Thursday." Cas explained.

Dean and Sam turned to Anthea. "How did you escape?" Sam asked her.

Anthea sat down. "I don't remember," Anthea replied. Cas crouched beside her.

"Focus, Annie. Remember meditation," Cas murmured in her ear. Anthea closed her eyes and began to breathe deeply.

After a few minutes, Cas stood. "She is in a meditative state. She should be in contact with her Archangel self."

Anthea started to twitch, as if she was being poked with a sharp instrument. Suddenly her eyes opened and she was breathing heavily, like she had just woken up from a nightmare.

"Well, that wasn't much fun," Anthea said breathlessly.

"What did you see?" Dean asked.

Anthea looked up at him. "Violence. A huge battle, between the creatures of the Garden and some sort of, I don't know what it was. It was big and had lots of minions. I tried to fight, but I was pushed out of the Garden. That's when the angels started to arrive and fight back. I remember falling. Not 'Falling' falling, but like when you fall out of a tree or something and then everything went black. That's the last thing angel me remembers," Anthea replied.

Dean let out a swoosh of breath. "So this creature freed you?"

"Yes," Anthea replied.

"Do you know why you weren't allowed to leave the Garden?" Sam asked.

"Because, well, I'm supposed to be what mortals call, 'Mother Nature'," Anthea replied.

"What?" Dean exclaimed.

"I'm supposed to be like Lady Justice. Blind. That's all I remember. Trust me, this is as trippy for me as it is for you. A day ago, I was just Anthea Fields, daughter of a Hunter.. Now I'm some sort of human Archangel who is also fucking Mother Nature!" Anthea said, slightly hysterical.

"Calm down, Annie," Cas said, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"Wait, so you're still human?" Dean asked. Sam sat down beside Dean, listening intently.

Anthea nodded. "I don't have access to any power, though I am starting to hear voices. Voices of the angels."

"Angel radio." The three men said in unison.

"Do you have any weapons, Anthea? Angel blade or something?" Cas asked her.

"No, just my broadswords," Anthea replied.

"Yeah, about those, how come only you can touch them?" Dean asked her.

"I don't know, I guess they're enchanted," Anthea replied.

"Hmm," Cas said. "Your broadswords; are they in a black scabbard with designs of red, gold and silver?"

"Yes..." Anthea said hesitantly.

"Show them to me," Cas said. Dean picked up a bag off the floor and put it in front of Cas. He opened the bag a looked at the swords.

"Yes," He said. "These are yours, Anthea. These are your 'Angel blades' so to speak. They can only be used by you or your true vessel."

"Oh," Anthea said, still a little hysterical. The silence in the room was getting a little awkward.

"So, Anthea, I think maybe you should get some sleep," Sam said.

"Good idea. I think we all could use some sleep," Cas agreed.

"I'll help set up a room for you," Sam said, helping Anthea out of her chair.

"Thanks. And thank you all for letting me stay for a while," Anthea said, turning to Cas and Dean.

Dean smiled at her. "No problem. You would've had to stay here anyway, but you're welcome." Cas nodded at Anthea. She turned and Sam helped her down the passage.

Sam led her to one of the spare rooms that he and Dean had just finished cleaning up. The mattress was brand new and well as some of the furniture. Sam set her stuff down on a chair near the door.

"Um, there's a bathroom just down the hallway on the right. The kitchen is down the hallway at the opposite end. Have you got everything you need?" Sam asked her.

"Yeah. Um, Sam? Can I ask you to help me with something personal tomorrow?" Anthea asked him.

"Uh, sure. What is it?" Sam asked. Anthea blushed and looked away before looking up at Sam's face.

"I, um, need help cleaning my wings," Anthea replied. Sam looked taken aback and Anthea looked away, starting to pick at the hem of her t-shirt. "It's just, I'm not strong enough to do it myself, and I only vaguely remember what to do."

Anthea still wasn't looking at him. "Uh, sure. If you need my help," Sam replied.

Anthea looked back up at him, smiling shyly. "Thank you. I would ask Castiel, but...Well, he's with Dean and wings are kinda personal. Not that it means anything about you as such, but Cas is still sort of an angel, and asking him would be sort of, well, presumptuous." Anthea said this very quickly, and Sam had to smile at her shyness.

"It's fine Anthea," Sam said.

"Well, if you're going to see my wings, then you better start calling me Annie," Anthea said quietly. Sam grinned.

"No problem... Annie," He said with a smile. He kissed the top of her head and then left the room.

Sam walked back to his room with a smile on his face. He said down at his desk and took out his diary.

"So, Anthea asked me to help her clean her wings tomorrow and for me to call her Annie. I feel kinda honoured. I wonder how many mortals have been asked by an angel to help clean their wings? God, Annie is an angel. But she is human as well. I wonder what that means. Can she grow old? Can she get diseases? Can she have children? Wait, where did that come from? Never mind, moving on. I wonder what angel wings feel like. Are they oily like a birds or are they soft like fur or something. Well, I guess I'll find out tomorrow.

This creature that attacked Heaven, it must have been huge and power to break in and hold its own. I wonder what happened to it. Did the angels kill it or did they just manage to get rid of it. Too many questions. Cas said he wasn't there, so he doesn't know what happened to it either.

I am so tired. These past few days did not turn out the way I thought they would."

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you guys think? Where should I go with this? I am open to suggestions. Please review! :D<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**This is a Sam/OC story. This happens in season 9 (established Destiel, mostly fluffy background stuff) There will be smut. My first SPN fic, so be gentle. Tell me if there are any continuity errors :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Real places are mentioned, but everything story related is fake. So the motels may be real, but I don't actually know what they look like, okay?**

**Some interesting stuff in this chapter, though, wing washing next chapter.. Sorry to disappoint.. :)**

* * *

><p><span>Living Life on the B Side<span>

Chapter 5:

The next morning was cold, unusually cold for Kansas. Winter was coming up, however, so that might have explained the unusual briskness of the air.

Anthea stepped out of her warm bed, shivering at the chill. Her body was still weak and shaky. Anthea didn't bother changing out of her bed shorts and singlet as she began to perform tai chi. It was calming and would help heal her body, not to mention her nerves. Anthea was nervous about asking Sam to clean her wings. They wouldn't be able to do it in a shower. Anthea made a mental note to look up local swimming pools that they could break into to do it. Anthea had been meditating on how to clean her wings, but she wasn't getting much. Anthea only remembered the basics, plus the last time someone had helped her clean her wings, Anthea had been but a child and it had been God helping her do so. Anthea hoped that Sam wouldn't be too freaked out by them.

When Anthea finished her exercises, she showered. By then it was 7:15. Anthea was used to rising before dawn, though it had been harder this morning due to her various aches and pains.

Anthea wanted to do something nice for the boys. After all, they had saved her and they had, mostly, been nothing but nice to her. Anthea put on her comfy faded blue jeans and a pale green sweater that was a bit big and almost slid off one shoulder.

Anthea made her way to the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee. After looking in the fridge, Anthea discovered all the makings for bacon and eggs. Anthea made herself breakfast first. About half an hour later, Anthea began on the boy's breakfast as Sam stumbled into the otherwise silent room.

Sam had thought he had smelt the aroma of bacon and eggs. When he saw Anthea standing there cooking, a huge grin formed on his face.

"Morning!" Sam said.

Anthea turned around and smiled back. "Good morning yourself. The coffee has just finished. I wasn't sure how you liked it, so I'm glad you came in when you did,"

Sam grinned and proceeded to make himself a coffee. "So," He began. "When do you want me to help clean your wings?"

Anthea's smile faltered a little. "Um, maybe this evening? I need time to find a swimming pool large enough and close enough. I don't remember a lot about it. I can't remember the last time _**I **_cleaned my wings," Anthea replied, turning back to the stove.

"Do you remember the last time they were cleaned at all?" Sam asked her.

Anthea stopped moving for a second. "Well, I remember the very first time. My wings had just finished forming. Father cleaned them for me, then he said Gabriel was to help me clean them until I could do it myself. Not long after that, God..God was gone and then so was Gabriel. That's all I remember. It hurts trying to remember. It's like when you can't remember the next line of a song. You know you know it, but you just can't reach it. It's like a physical pain. That's as close as I can get to describing what it's like for me right now," Anthea said.

Sam nodded sympathetically to her. Anthea finished and served up his breakfast. Sam grinned at her when she handed him his plate.

"I'm glad you can cook. None of us can cook worth a damn," Sam said as he began to eat. Anthea just smiled in return.

A few moments later, Dean and Cas walked into the kitchen fully dress.

"Morning, boys," Anthea said smiling. "Sit down and I'll cook you some breakfast!"

Dean grinned at her. "Yes ma'am!"

Cas nodded gratefully at her.

"So, Anthea, why don't you tell us about yourself. You, not angel you," Dean said.

Anthea smiled. "Okay, um. I was adopted when I was five years old. Dad said he found me on the side of the road after one of his hunts. Took me in and raised me like his own. Dad taught me how to be a hunter, but he wanted me to have more than just this, so he sent me to college. As it turns out, I'm a bit of a genius. I got a phD in Mythology & Occultism at Brown University.

After that, I wanted to travel the world. I went all over Asia. I spent a year at the Kopan Monastery in Nepal. I have to say, besides from discovering I'm an Archangel, my year there was one of the most life changing. It is so beautiful in the mountains. It was worth learning to speak Nepali, let me tell you.

Sometimes, I actually kind of miss being there. The absolute peace there is amazing! It's an incredibly holy place, no matter your religion," By this point Anthea was staring off into space, a huge grin on her face. Sam smiled at her, amused and pleased by her sudden happiness. Anthea noticed that she had trailed off and blushed brightly.

"Any way, it was amazing!" She finished, still blushing.

Cas was nodding. "I have been there, a long time ago. It is a wondrous place,"

Dean chuckled to himself. "You seem to have had an extraordinary life. How old are you anyway?"

Anthea raised an eyebrow. "I'm 28,"

"Well, you've done a lot in your young years," Cas said kindly. Anthea smiled.

"So what about you guys? Anything interesting that's not work related?" Anthea asked with a soft laugh.

Sam and Dean looked at each other.

"Not really... Our whole lives have pretty much been just about the job," Sam replied. Dean remained quiet.

"Seriously guys! You need to take at least a year off! See the world! Do something crazy in a non-job way! I don't think ANYONE would begudge you a break. Besides, there's more to life than work," Anthea said with a smile. Dean stood up.

"Yeah, I don't think that that's gonna happen any time soon. Thanks for the breakfast." He said, and then left the room.

Anthea looked at Sam. "Did I say something wrong? I hope I didn't... touch a nerve?"

"Dean, well, Dean doesn't really see a light at the end of the tunnel, or any chance for a break. I don't think he really knows how to live without being a hunter," Sam replied.

Cas didn't respond to that, but simply said: "Yes, thank you for the breakfast. I'm going to see if Dean is alright." And then Cas left the room.

"I'm sorry," Anthea said, looking slightly ashamed, "I didn't mean to make him feel bad."

"It's alright, Annie," Sam said. "Dean just needs time. He's been through a lot."

They were silent as Anthea and Sam began cleaning up.

"I wish there was someone I could ask about all of this, but all the other Archangels are dead. I don't know how to access my powers or my memory. It's all just so..so frustrating!" Anthea said suddenly.

Sam rested his hand on her shoulder. "There are thousands of books in this place, documents stretching back hundreds of years. We might be able to find something in the Archives. The library is only a small portion of information we have. Do you wanna spend the day researching?"

Anthea looked up and met Sam's eyes. She smiled warmly.

"Sure," Anthea replied.

Sam and Anthea made their way through the archives, searching for anything. Hours went by with nothing to show for it.

Anthea let out a sigh of frustration. Sam looked up from the book he was reading and glanced at Anthea.

"Do you want to take a break?" He asked her. Anthea gave him a strained smile.

"No, I want to find information," Anthea replied. She stood and leaned against the wall. Suddenly, Anthea nearly fell over.

"What the hell?" Anthea exclaimed. Sam got up and walked over to her. The piece of wall that Anthea had been leaning on had given way.

"It's a door," Sam said, slightly confused. Anthea looked at him and shrugged. She grabbed a flash light off the table and pushed the wall open, walking inside. Sam followed her.

Anthea let out a gasp. They found themselves in a large, almost caverness room. It looked to have been carved out of the earth. There was a giant double door and the opposite end of the cavern. It looked as if it was made of gold. Next to one of the huge door handles was an imprint of a hand and no locks.

"I think Dean and Cas should see this," Sam's voice echoed through the cave.

"Good idea," Anthea replied.

Sam pulled out his phone and dialed Dean's number. Sam cursed suddenly. Anthea turned to him.

"What is it?" Anthea asked.

"There's no cell reception. Hold on, let me step out," Sam replied. Anthea heard a sort of whispering coming from the door. She quickly followed Sam out, feeling slightly uncomfortable about being in that cave alone.

Sam dialed Dean again, this time the call went through.

"Dean! You and Cas need to get down into the archives right now!" Sam said into the phone.

"Why? What's wrong?" Dean asked, getting up from the couch he was lounging on with Cas.

"We've found a secret door," Sam replied.

"A secret door? To where?" Dean replied, grabbing Cas's hand, pulling him along.

"A giant underground cave," Sam replied.

"What? Like "Chamber of Secrets" underground cave?" Dean asked.

"Yep, come see for yourself, nerd!" Sam replied with a grin.

"Bitch,"

"Jerk."

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? What could possibly be behind that giant golden door? You'll find out soon! :D Oh, and it's my birthday today.. I wanted to make sure I got this chapter done in time.. Happy Birthday to me and happy birthday to you if it's your birthday when you read this 3<br>**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is a Sam/OC story. This happens in season 9 (established Destiel, mostly fluffy background stuff) There will be smut. My first SPN fic, so be gentle. Tell me if there are any continuity errors :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Real places are mentioned, but everything story related is fake. So the motels may be real, but I don't actually know what they look like, okay?**

**Eventual Wing!kink. No lemons this chapter, though possibly leading up to it. Mostly just Anthea feeling sensitive about them and Sam making the sensitivity worse, but in a good way ;)**

* * *

><p><span>Living Life on the B Side<span>

Chapter 6:

Cas and Dean made their way down to the archive fairly quickly.

"Son of a bitch.." Dean gasped as he stepped into the cavern.

"Indeed," Anthea replied.

"Cas, do you know what this is?" Sam asked him, gesturing towards the huge golden doors.

"They're God Doors. Only the worthy or the Chosen can enter. You see the hand imprint? That's where someone would put their hand to open the doors. Like a lock and key. I didn't think any still existed. Most of them have been destroyed or emptied. This one has never been opened," Cas replied.

"Do you know what's inside?" Anthea asked.

Castiel shook his head. "No. It could be any number of things. Weapons, knowledge, treasure. The possibilities are endless,"

"Do you think one of us could open it?" Dean asked.

"No. But then again, I was wrong when I said that you could not kill the Whore of Babylon, so I could be wrong now," Cas replied.

Dean turned to Sam and Anthea. "So, I'm gonna go with 'maybe',"

Sam chuckled. "Well go on then,"

"Wait!" Cas said, resting his hand on Dean's shoulder. "There is Enochian script on the door. Sometimes, the doors simply say who can open them, though, more often than not, it is probably a riddle or a prophecy,"

Dean shrugged and backed away slightly from the doors.

Cas, however, moved forward and began to read the ancient writing on the doors.

"Hmm," Cas said.

"Hmm? What, hmm?" Dean said.

"It's a warning. No unclean thing may enter or touch the door," Cas said.

"Well, that's specific," Anthea said sarcastically.

"It probably means demons can't go in," Sam said.

"Well, what does it say happens if an 'unclean' thing does go in?" Dean asked.

"It doesn't say anything about that," Cas said. "But I'm going to assume that it won't be pleasant."

Dean snorted.

"Well, who want's to try?" Anthea asked.

Cas glanced at her. "I will," he said.

Castiel moved forward and gingerly placed his hand on the imprint. He stood still for a moment.

"Nothing's happening," Cas said.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Obviously! Let me have a try."

Dean rested his hand on the imprint as well, but it had no affect either.

Sam shoved Dean softly out of the way and put his hand on the imprint. Nothing happened then either.

"This is a lot like that story of the sword in the stone," Cas commented. Dean rolled his eyes again, while Sam began talking about the historic significance of the Arthurian legend.

Anthea was oblivious to the entire exchange. She was entranced by the whispers coming from the doors. They were inviting her, whispering enchantments and instructions in her ear.

"Wanna have a go, Anthea?" Dean asked her, but she didn't seem to hear him. "Anthea?"

Sam, Cas and Dean stared at her. Sam waved a hand in front of her face, but she didn't even blink. Sam shook her shoulder, which seemed to break Anthea out of her trance.

"Oh sorry," Anthea said softly. "I was distracted." Cas frowned.

"By what?" Cas said.

Anthea stared at him blankly. "Can't you hear them? The voices?"

"Voices? What voices?" Sam asked hurriedly .

Anthea moved forwards, back in the trance she was in before.

"The ones whispering. All around us." Anthea said, her voice somewhat higher than usual. Anthea laid her hand on the imprint.

It was like an explosion, but without the destructive force. The imprint began to glow, and light flashed through the patterns on the door. After a few moments, the double doors creaked open.

It was pitch black inside, making it impossible to see further than a few feet. Anthea moved forward, through the doors. Suddenly, two wall sconces lit and a few feet of ground was illuminated. From what they could see, it was the begining of a vast spiral stair case. As Anthea moved forward even more, the entire above section of the stair case was lit. The ceiling above was vast, just like the anti-chamber. There were no rails attached to the stone stair case. Anthe looked back at the three men behind her and beckoned them to follow. Dean picked up a flash light and followed her, Sam and Cas afterwards.

The more they walked down the stair case, the more light was created. There were intricate designs carved into the walls.

"I guess this explains why the Men of Letter put their bunker here in the middle of Kansas," Dean stated.

"Yeah," Sam replied, awe stricken.

"Can you still hear those voices Annie?" Cas asked Anthea.

"Yes, they're quieter now though. They're telling me to keep moving forward." Anthea replied.

It took half an hour to reach the bottom of the stairs. By now the entire underground space was completely lit by the wall sconces.

Dean looked up and whistled. "We're a long way down,"

The group turned and saw another set of large golden doors awaiting them.

"Now what do the voices say?" Sam asked Anthea.

Anthea glanced at him. "They're telling me to open the door,"

"Who are these voices, anyway? How do we know we can trust them? This seems sort of suspicious!" Dean exclaimed.

Anthea turned to Dean. "I understand your concerns, but they are unfounded. The voices, as far as I can tell, are an echo of God, designed to guide the Chosen inside," Anthea replied.

Cas nodded. "That makes sense,"

Dean sighed. "Alright then, open it up."

Anthea smiled to him comfortingly. She turned and walked over to the door and rested her hand on the imprint. Like the door above, this one opened with a sort of pulse. The doors opened with a creak.

When Anthea stepped inside, the entire room lit up. To say that it could have be a Pirate's treasure trove would be a severe understatement. The whole room was filled with ancient treasure. Books lined the walls, so old they could've been written on papyrus. There were chests of gold all over the floor and on tables. In the centre of the room, the was a table made of solid gold. This is the object that caught Anthea's eye. The voices were telling her to pick it up.

"Whoa," Dean said. "It's seems like we've hit the jackpot."

Sam grinned at Dean. Anthea caught Sam attention. She was standing close to a golden tablet in the center of the room.

"Annie? What is it?" Sam asked her.

"I..um... the voices are telling me to touch it," Anthea replied distractedly.

Anthea stepped hesitantly forward. She picked up the tablet. There was a flash of light, and suddenly, Anthea's wings manifested, raised high, almost brushing the ceiling. Sam gasped at their beauty; black fading to green, to fading to the white. Then everyone dropped to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Magic tablet that makes them all fall unconscious? Oh what, oh what could it mean? Please review and tell me what you think :)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**This is a Sam/OC story. This happens in season 9 (established Destiel, mostly fluffy background stuff) There will be smut. My first SPN fic, so be gentle. Tell me if there are any continuity errors :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Real places are mentioned, but everything story related is fake. So the motels may be real, but I don't actually know what they look like, okay?**

**Sorry for not putting the wing-washing in the last chapter, it just didn't fit there. It's going to be in this chapter and maybe wing!kink smut in this chapter and maybe the chapter after that.. :) This one is quite a long one, so bear with me.**

* * *

><p><span>Living Life on the B Side<span>

Chapter 7:

Sam had been the first to wake up, then Cas and then Dean. Neither of them had seen Anthea's wings, they had both been blinded by the flash of lights. Anthea was still unconscious, clutching the solid gold tablet.

"Should we move her?" Sam asked Cas.

Cas shook his head. "It is best if we stay here. Anthea might be unconscious for quite a while, so Dean and I will go to the surface and bring back supplies." Dean nodded his agreement. They both left the room.

Sam couldn't quite read the inscription on the tablet, so he moved forward to pick it up. The moment he touched it, the doors slammed shut.

"Shit!" Sam exclaimed. He moved away from Anthea to bang on the doors. They wouldn't budge.

He moved around the room to try and find something to pry the doors open, but he found nothing. Sam pulled out his phone, but there was still no signal, so he couldn't call Dean.

"Dammit!" Sam cursed. He turned and looked at Anthea, who was still lying unconscious on the floor.

Sam managed to find a pillow and put it under her head. He checked her pulse. It was steady and her breathing was normal.

Sam wondered how much air was in this room and how long they'd survive. He was worried about Anthea. Why hadn't she woken up like the rest of them?

* * *

><p>Anthea was walking down a large hallway. She knew she must be dreaming, but it felt more vivid than that. There was light streaming in through windows and the walls had dark mahogany paneling. There was an odd couch here and there and a few house plants. It was like Hogwarts, but more fancy muggle boarding school rather than wizarding academy.<p>

Suddenly, there was a voice. "Welcome, my child."

Anthea whirled around to see an older looking man. He was balding with a short white beard. His skin was heavily tanned and he had bright, kind, golden eyes. He was fairly tall and thin, wearing a casual suit. Like if Dumbledore was a muggle.

"Who are you?" Anthea asked softly.

"I think you already know the answer to that, my child," Was the kind reply.

"Father?" Anthea whispered. The man smiled at her.

"It has been too long. I have missed you," God said.

"And I you. Where have you been? We need your help! The angels have fallen.." Anthea began, but God raised a hand and she fell silent.

"I know my dear. I am sorry I have been away, but you must realise that Earth is not the only planet in the Cosmos. I had hoped that my sons and daughters would be able to manage the world without me, but it seems that I was wrong," God stated, his voice filled with sorrow.

"Well, can you come back? Fix everything?" Anthea asked.

God smiled sadly at her. "No, I can't. I have given the humans and the demons free will. It is time that the angels learned it too. Though, they are not learning like I had hoped."

"So what can we do? Castiel has lost his Grace! Metatron tricked him, and took it from him," Anthea said.

God chuckled. "Grace can never be truly taken away. Not in the way Metatron took it. Castiel just has to find it again, from within himself. For he is Castiel, Angel of Thursday. And nothing can take that from him, not even a twisted angel. Though, he has fallen in love with the Vessel of Michael," God paused. "A good choice, I think."

Anthea gasped. "You truly don't care about sexual orientation?"

God chuckled again. "No, I really don't. Besides, Castiel and Dean Winchester are as close as they can be to being married anyway. What they do is none of my business,"

"As good as married?" Anthea asked.

"Well, Castiel rebuilt Dean's soul. He had to put some of his Grace into Dean, where it still lives today. When Dean eventually dies or when Castiel rediscovers his Grace, Dean may become an angel himself. The Grace within him is growing, he just doesn't realise it yet." God replied.

"Ha!" Anthea chuckled.

"Now you, my dear, left the Garden. It's quite alright, I'm glad you did. You had a chance to use those human emotions I gave you. I believe you are begining to have emotions towards the younger Winchester, the one that's not trapped in Hell," God said.

Anthea blushed. "He's sweet, Father. I... I've asked him to help me clean my wings. I don't really remember how to do it myself, nor am I strong enough yet,"

God smiled knowingly at Anthea. "Remember that wings are quite sensitive, especially around those we care about. Be wary of the emotions and sensations that Sam Winchester will cause by helping you. He will be the first human to help an angel groom,"

"Yes, he will be. I hope he won't be weirded out by them," Anthea said.

"I doubt it. I believe he may 'like' you too," God said, grinning at her. "Now, onto more serious business. I cannot return to Earth at this time. It would be detrimental to the development of the angels. But I can give you tools. Like that tablet your body is currently holding, like the weapons and books in that cave. This is all for you to use to defeat Metatron."

Anthea smiled at him. "Thank you Father,"

"I will also awaken some of your powers. Your healing ability, increased strength and flying ability. The rest you will have to develop on your own. It's not good for you if I give you all the answers," God said warningly.

Anthea bowed to God. "Thank you." She said again.

"Now, off with you. You're running out of oxygen in that cave and Sam is beginning to lose consciousness. I will see you again, my child. Good luck!" God said. Everything began to fade into white and Anthea awoke with a start. 

At the exact moment Anthea woke up, the golden door opened as well, letting oxygen rush back into the room. Sam's eyes opened, and he breathed shakily.

Cas and Dean ran into the room to check on them. They had been incredibly worried when they came back down and the second lot of golden doors were shut.

Sam and Anthea sat up slowly, Cas and Dean at their side.

"What happened?" Dean asked.

"I touched the tablet and the doors shut on me. Are you okay, Annie?" Sam rasped, looking at Anthea.

Anthea appeared to be in a daze, but she snapped out of it. "I've just had a chat with God." She said ominously. Everyone was silent.

"What?" Dean said.

"God. He came to me and told me things. Important things," Anthea replied.

"Yeah, like where he's been all these years?" Dean exclaimed. Anthea just stared at him.

"He said we had to realise that we weren't the only planet in the Cosmos," Anthea replied.

"Did he say if he was coming back?" Sam asked.

Anthea shook her head. "Father said that him coming back would only make the situation worse. He wants the angels to embrace free will and if he were to come back, the angels would not be able to develop it."

"That's bullshit!" Dean snapped.

"Did he say how we can defeat Metatron?" Cas asked quietly.

"Yes, he said that everything we need is in this room," Anthea replied.

"What about the angel's wings? Are they going to come back? Is he going to restore them?" Sam asked.

"No, he isn't. He was quite Dumbledore about it. He wants the angels to find their own path, though not in the way Metatron is," Anthea replied.

"Okay, let's get topside. We'll come back down here for stuff later. I need to get my head around this." Dean said and walked out of the chamber. Sam followed. Cas was about to as well, when Anthea rested a hand on his shoulder.

"I need to talk to you privately," Anthea said. Castiel nodded.

"What about?" He asked.

"It's about something God told me," Anthea replied.

"Well, what did he tell you?" Cas asked.

"Um, firstly, he approves of your relationship with Dean. He said in his eyes, you're as good as married. Secondly, Metatron didn't take all your Grace away. He said with the spell Metatron used, it couldn't take it away. You haven't Fallen, as such, just your power has been drained away. He said you had to find it within yourself," Anthea said. Castiel nodded stiffly.

"Did he say how?" Cas asked hopefully.

Anthea smiled sadly. "No he didn't,"

"Okay." Cas said, and he turned to walk away.

"Wait! There's one more thing," Anthea said.

Castiel turned to her again. "What?"

"The Grace that you used to put Dean back together is still inside of him, connecting to his soul. God said that when Dean eventually dies or when you rediscover your Grace, he may become an angel," Anthea said.

Castiel's mouth fell open. "Really?"

"Yes," Anthea replied. "So when you get your Grace back, you can be together, you know, forever."

Castiel openly grinned at Anthea. He looked like he was about to spring into a happy dance.

"I wonder what Dean would look like with wings," Castiel whispered in a husky voice.

Little did Anthea or Castiel know, Dean was eavesdropping on their conversation.

Dean was shocked at this revelation. He could literally be with Cas forever. He thought, no matter how girly it sounded, he might cry with happiness. He shivered at the husky tone in Cas's voice when he mentioned Dean having wings. Though, becoming an angel scared him a little. Would he lose touch with his humanity? Will he lose his emotions? Well, when Cas had been hunting with them, still as an angel, he had began to feel emotion, so maybe, he himself might not lose them. Suffice it to say, Dean was over the fucking moon. He heard Anthea and Cas moving towards the door, so Dean legged it up the stair case so they wouldn't realise he'd been standing there. 

They all convened at the tables in the library.

"So what is that exactly?" Dean asked Anthea, pointing at the tablet.

"I think it might be the God Tablet. Written by God, not by Metatron. That's how I was able to communicate with him. Only the True Vessel of God or one of his Chosen can translate this. I don't think Kevin will be able to translate it, plus he's busy with the Demon tablet," Anthea replied. Sam had told Anthea all about Kevin and the prophets when they were researching in the archives.

Dean nodded his understanding. "Well, you're one of God's Chosen. Do you think that you can translate it?"

"Potentially," Anthea replied.

"Okay, well, you get started on that, me and Cas can go on a supply run. I have a feeling that we're going to need extra coffee. Come on Cas," Dean said, and he left the bunker, Cas in tow. 

Anthea turned shyly to Sam. "Um, Sam?" she asked.

"Yeah?" He replied, smiling reassuringly at her.

"Do you still want to help me with my wings?" Anthea asked.

He grinned at her. "Sure!"

Anthea smiled at him. "Well, I've looked up local swimming pools, and there's one about 20 minutes away," Anthea said.

"Why do we need to do it in a swimming pool?" Sam asked.

"Well, this being the first time I've washed my wings in a while, I'm gonna need space. Swimming pool was the logical answer," Anthea replied.

"Okay, good point. You've got swim wear?" Sam asked.

"Nah, I'll just go in my knickers," Anthea replied, turning away from him with a coy smile on her face.

Sam blushed at this comment. He was glad Anthea felt comfortable enough to be in underwear around him, but the thought made him feel uncomfortable... but strangely enough, in a good way.

Sam glanced at Anthea, who appeared to be attempting to read the tablet. Anthea turned to him. She still had a slight blush on her face. Sam grinned at this.

"Hey, can you grab me a notepad and a pen, please?" Anthea asked.

"Sure, Annie," Sam replied as he went to grab one. He passed them to her and she began to write some symbols down.

Anthea gasped. "What is it?" Sam asked, leaning over her shoulder.

"I think... I think this is how you make Archangels," Anthea whispered. She turned to face Sam, but when she did, Anthea found that their faces were much closer together than anticipated. Anthea held her breath as she saw Sam's eyes linger on her lips. God she wanted to kiss him. But now wasn't the time. Anthea turned away from him.

Sam let out a quite, slightly disappointed sigh when Anthea turned away from him. God, he's wanted to kiss her just then. Her lips were so red and they looked so soft. Sam stepped out of Anthea's personal space. Anthea was blushing brightly at the near kiss. She cleared her throat.

"As I was saying, I think this is a way for an archangel to create more archangels. But all the archangels are dead or trapped. How would this help us?" Anthea asked.

"They're not all dead. You're alive Annie," Sam replied.

"Yes, but I'm not powerful like that. God just gave me access to the bare minimum of my power. He told me I have to develop it on my own," Anthea said.

"What powers did he activate?" Sam asked.

Anthea chuckled. "Don't make me sound computerized or anything," Amusement was clear in her voice. "He gave me the ability to fly and to heal myself and others. Also increased strength,"

Sam nodded his understanding.

Dean and Cas arrived shortly after that. Anthea excused herself, saying that trying to translate was giving her a head ache and that she was going to have a sleep. Cas also said he was tired, and retired to his and Dean's room for the night.

It was just Sam and Dean sitting at the table now. It was about 10:30 pm.

"So, what do you think of Anthea?" Dean asked Sam. Sam blushed immediately.

"Um, she's nice. I like her," Sam replied. Dean caught the blush Sam had and chuckled.

"Yeah, you like her. I bet you'd like her more if she.." But Dean trailed off, a suggestive look on his face. Sam shoved his brother, trying to hide his smirk.

Dean saw Anthea approach the library, she was about to walk in. Dean let out a chuckle.

"Well, I'm going to go join Cas. Night Sammy." Dean said, patting Sam on the shoulder. He winked as he passed Anthea at the door way.

Anthea approached Sam.

"Hey Annie," Sam said, smiling at her.

"Hey Sam," Anthea replied warmly. "So, are we going to do this?"

"Yeah, sure. What's the name of this place anyway?" Sam asked.

"Um, Mankato Swimming Pool. Yeah, I know. Weird name. I've got directions, so let's go." Anthea said.

"Yep, just let me grab a few things," Sam said.

"Sure," Anthea replied. While Sam left to get his stuff, Anthea continued to agonize over the underwear she'd chosen to wear in the pool. They were emerald green with black lace over the top in flowery patterns. Anthea wasn't sure if these were a little provocative, but what they were about to do was highly personal, so Anthea's mind had pretty much just said "Fuck it!" and put on sexy knickers. Anthea also had a bag of clothes to put on afterwards. She was actually pretty nervous about what they were about to do. Anthea let out a calming breath as Sam walked back into the room.

"Ready to go?" Sam asked her.

"Yep!" Anthea replied, trying to keep the nerves out of her voice. Sam smiled calmly at her, which in turn made Anthea calm down a little. 

They got in Dean's Impala and drove silently, albeit for Anthea instructions, to the swimming pool.

There was little to no security at the swimming pool, so Anthea and Sam didn't worry about getting caught.

Sam watched as Anthea took off her clothes, and was only standing in her bra and panties. Sam's breath caught in his mouth when he saw what she was wearing. She was fucking sexy. The green of her underwear brought out the colour of her eyes.

Anthea noticed Sam studying her and blushed. She brought her arms up, as if to hide herself from him.

Sam smiled warmly at her and walked towards her, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to," Sam said. Sam knew how nervous and shy Anthea was about this. Anthea smiled shyly up at him, her arms dropping to her sides.

"No, we're here now, so we might as well get it done," Anthea replied. 

Anthea turned away and lowered herself into the pool. Sam rushed to get the rest of his clothes off. He was left standing in his dark green cotton boxer shorts.

Anthea turned and looked at Sam as he got into the pool. Anthea was not displeased with the view. Sam was gorgeous.. He was just so hot without his shirt on.

"Calm down Annie!" Anthea thought to herself. "You gotta control these feelings, or you might jump him as soon as you get your wings out."

Sam smiled at her, waiting for her to make the first move. Anthea handed him one of the wash cloths she brought with her. She let out a deep breath and closed her eyes. She summoned her wings.

Sam's gasp of awe alerted Anthea of her success. She opened her eyes. Her heart broke a little from happiness. The look Sam was giving her made her feel so warm inside.

"Um, w..what do you t..think?" Anthea stuttered out, feeling very shy, covering herself with her arms again.

"They're so beautiful," Sam breathed.

"Really?" Anthea asked. Sam grinned at her, looking into her eyes.

"Yes," He whispered. "They're one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen."

Anthea blushed. "Thank you,"

"Can I ... can I touch them?" Sam asked her. Anthea bit her lip and nodded.

Sam smiled at her again and reached forward. He stroked her feather. Sam felt them shiver. They were so soft and silky.

Anthea tried to hold back a moan, but she wasn't entirely successful. A small whimper came out instead.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?" Sam asked.

"No, no. You're not. It actually feels ... really nice," Anthea replied, having trouble forming words. Sam grinned at her.

Sam began stroking and cleaning the front of her right wing. Anthea managed to get through that without too many embarrassing moans, but when he began cleaning the back, well, that was an entirely different story. He softly stroked her wing joint, where the right wing connects with her back and Anthea let out a loud, pleasured moan. She instantly blushed. Her legs were getting wobbly. If he kept stroking her there, Anthea was afraid she might.. well, cum.

"Are you okay?" Sam whispered in her ear, know exactly what he was doing to her.

"Ye..yes. I'm just more sensitive than I thought," Anthea replied shakily. Sam chuckled huskily.

"Yes, you sound it," Sam replied. He began on the front of her other wing and Anthea moaned again. She blushed again. Sam continued to grin at her. He came up behind her after finishing the front and the back and began massaging Anthea's wing joint. Anthea couldn't hold back the moan that bubbled up then. Sam continued massaging the wing joint, but it wasn't until he kissed Anthea's neck that she came. Anthea moaned out his name and Sam grinned. He stepped under her wing and stood in front of her into to catch the last look of euphoria on her face. When she opened her eyes, she blushed. Sam grinned and pulled her into a kiss.

God, Sam was a good kisser. Anthea was a little embarrassed that Sam could make her cum just by massaging her wing joint between her shoulder blades. His mouth was everywhere, her neck, her lips. God he tasted good. Sam pulled way so they could both breathe. Anthea rested her head on Sam's chest.

"Thank you," Anthea whispered.

"You're welcome." Sam replied. He pulled her hand to his lips and kissed it before pecking her softly on the lips. He lifted her up and he walked out of the pool and set her down on a seat. It was cold sitting there. Sam helped her dry, but her turned around when she took off her bra and panties and put dry ones on. Anthea thought he was a perfect gentleman. She tapped his shoulder when she'd finished putting her clothes on. They didn't really talk while they were changing, but the silence was more than comfortable.

Anthea snuggled into Sam's shoulder when they went back to the Impala. On their way back, Anthea had fallen asleep. Sam smiled warmly at her.

When they got back to the bunker, Sam carried Anthea to her room and put her on the bed. He took of her slip on shoes and her trousers. He pulled the blanket up over her chest. He kissed her on the forehead. He went back to the Impala, grabbed their stuff and then went back inside.

Sam walked back to his room with a smile on his face.

"God, that was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Annie is so beautiful and so are her wings. There are so soft and silky. I can't believe she let me do that to her. She is so sexy and smart and wonderful. I really like her, I really really like her. She kisses like heaven too. All those sounds she made. I've seriously gotta go take a cold shower. I never thought this night would go like it did. Annie didn't tell me that her wings were so sensitive. I understand now why she didn't want to ask Cas to do this with her. That was one of the most intimate things I have ever experienced. God, Annie is so beautiful when she cums. The way she said my name... Yep, time to take a cold shower.."

Sam put down his pen and walked into his en-suite bathroom. He was hard, incredibly, rock hard. He turned the water on a warm setting and began to stroke himself. Images of Anthea's face as she came crossed Sam's vision as he jacked off. He tried to control his moans as he thrust into his hand. Sam came whispering Anthea's name.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? I'm not used to writing more descriptive smut. I'm usually more vague, leaving it to the imagination while guiding you.. This was more, well, descriptive.. What do you think? Please review, I need some advice :)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**This is a Sam/OC story. This happens in season 9 (established Destiel, mostly fluffy background stuff) There will be smut. My first SPN fic, so be gentle. Tell me if there are any continuity errors :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Real places are mentioned, but everything story related is fake. So the motels may be real, but I don't actually know what they look like, okay?**

* * *

><p><span>Living Life on the B Side<span>

Chapter 8:

Anthea woke up the next morning with a smile on her face. She blushed brightly when she thought back on the events of the previous night. Sam knew how to be so sweet, but god, he could be such a tease. Anthea chuckled to herself.

It was hard for Anthea to get out of bed, her whole body ached. It had been so long since the last time she had been tortured and this last bout opened so old wounds. The demon who did it to her in the first place had thought she was so pretty and had decided to scar her. Luckily Anthea's dad saved her before the demon could do any real damage to her face.

The scars on her face and neck and her crooked nose were the most obvious souvenirs from that incident. Anthea had an big angry bruise on her hip. She was surprised that Sam hadn't noticed it the night before. However, it had been dark and the focus had been on her knickers and wings. Anthea blushed again. She mentally cursed herself. Anthea was usually so good at hiding her emotions behind a blank, colourless mask; but something about Sam, and Dean too, just made her walls fall down. Maybe it is because they are the true vessels of her older brothers.

Anthea went through the motions of tai chi, getting her muscles warm and moving, the ache in her body slightly lessening. When Anthea walked down to the kitchen, she found Dean and Cas already in there eating toast.

"Morning," Anthea said softly.

Dean turned and smiled at her. "Morning, sweetheart," he replied in his southern drawl.

Cas looked up from the newspaper he was reading and smiled. "Good morning, Annie."

Anthea grinned at him before pouring herself a coffee and grabbing a green apple. As much as Anthea tried, she was never really a huge breakfast eater. She sat down at the table and began to eat her apple in silence. Anthea preferred green apples over red, enjoying their tart, sour taste.

Sam walked into the room, he had just come back from his morning run and was going to grab a bottle of water out of the fridge. He saw Anthea sitting at the table and grinned at her. Anthea automatically blushed.

Dean looked up. "Morning, Sammy!"

Sam turned to him after grabbing his water. "Morning Dean. Annie, Cas,"

Cas nodded, only half paying attention, mostly focused on his newspaper. Sam caught Anthea's gaze and winked at her before walking out of the kitchen.

Dean looked at Anthea and noticed her blush. Dean chuckled to himself.

"So! What did you and Sammy get up to last night?" Dean asked her a few minutes later, smirking.

Anthea looked at him, slightly startled out of whatever trance she was in. "Oh, um, nothing much," She replied.

Cas looked over the top of his newspaper at the two of them, but didn't comment.

"Really? I heard you guys took the Impala. Where'd you go?" Dean asked, a hint of teasing in his voice.

"Oh, um. To a swimming pool," Anthea replied hesitantly.

Dean's expression turned to mock surprise, but only Cas noticed that it was fake. "At 10:40 at night?" By this point, Sam had walked back into the kitchen in some clean clothes. Sam quickly caught onto what was happening.

"Um, yeah." Anthea replied.

"Why?" Dean pressed, not even trying to hide his smirk. He enjoyed making Anthea all flustered.

"To swim," Anthea replied, not meeting Dean's eyes.

"At 10:40 at night?" Dean said again, winking at Sam, who looked like he was about to protest.

"Well, Sam was also helping me clean my wings," Anthea said quickly and then practically bolted out of the kitchen.

"What?!" Castiel cried, his paper thrown onto the table, eyes wide. Dean burst into laughter and Sam rolled his eyes at his brother.

"I'd better go after her. Jerk," Sam said.

"Bitch!" Dean replied through peels of laughter. Cas's eyes were still wide.

"Sam helped her clean her wings?" Cas said in a shocked voice. Dean's laughter halted a little and his grin drooped slightly.

"Yeah? And?" Dean asked him.

"It's just.. Angels clean angel's wings. Sam is human. Mortal. Probably the first to ever do it. Besides, cleaning an angel's wings is very personal. Only mated angels clean each others wings, or when you are a fledgling, your flock does. It just isn't done," Castiel replied.

"Hm," Dean said. "So if you had your wings, would you let me help you clean your wings?"

"Well, perhaps. I am usually good at cleaning them myself. I have never mated with anyone before, so it would be odd at first. I think... yes, I would," Cas replied.

Dean grinned at him. He paused for a moment. "Do you think that's why she asked Sam rather than you? She knows we're together, so she didn't want to ask you to do something so personal with her?"

Cas thought for a moment. "True,"

"Why is it so personal anyway?" Dean asked.

"Well, an angel showing you their wings is a sign of absolute trust, perhaps even love. Wings are extremely sensitive, especially around people you care romantically for. Often, when touched or cleaned right by another in a certain way or spot, can cause an orgasm in angels," Cas replied.

At that last part, Dean spat out the coffee he was drinking. Dean was shocked to say the least. "Could that be why Anthea is so embarrassed around Sam? Cos he felt up her wings and she orgasmed?"

"Potentially." Cas replied. Dean started to chuckle.

"What?" Cas asked.

"Well, Anthea does seem a bit uptight. Maybe she just needs to get laid. As a matter of fact, Sam probably needs to get laid too. They might be good for each other," Dean said.

"You might be right," Cas replied.

* * *

><p>Sam caught up to Anthea. She was sitting outside on the steps. Sam sat down beside her, but didn't say anything, like last night, waiting for Anthea to make the first move.<p>

"You know, generally, I hide my emotions really well. I can lie like a pro and sneak my way in and out of any situation," Anthea began. "That's how I was trained."

Sam nodded his understanding.

"So why can't I do it around you? Why do I let you and Dean push my buttons? If he had have been anyone else in the world, I would've said some snappy retort to shut him down, or I would have told him to fuck off. And you! I barely even know you and yet I let you see my wings, let you touch me, make me ... make me cum. Why is it so easy for me to let you in?" Anthea said.

Sam thought for a moment. "Maybe it's because we're so alike? Maybe it's just because our personalities complement each other's so well? If you don't like Dean ragging on you, just tell him to stop, and he will,"

"That's just it! I don't want him to! I don't want you to either. I like it! It makes me feel.. I don't know, included maybe?" Anthea said.

Sam chuckled softly. Anthea sighed.

"Maybe I've just been alone for so long, finding people who won't get freaked out because of what I am or what I do is refreshing. Don't get me wrong, I do really like you guys... I really like you. I hope you're not too weirded out about what happened last night? I don't usually put out on the first date," Anthea said with a small smile.

Sam laughed at that. "No, don't worry. I still respect you, not that you actually 'put out'," Sam said, winking. "Nah, I'm fine. You could just be lonely. You fit in with us and that makes you feel good. There's no problem with that. Besides, I like you too, and what happened last night doesn't change that. You're..um, you're gorgeous," Sam finished, grinning shyly at her.

Anthea smiled back. "Yeah?"

"Yeah, you really are. Scars, bruises and all," He replied. Anthea's eyes fell to his lips. She couldn't stop thinking about how he had kissed her the night before and neither could he. Anthea bit her lip. Sam moved in closer and then their lips met. Anthea let out a light moan and Sam grinned. Anthea's hands ran up Sam's sides and he pulled her closer. His tongue slid along the seam of her lips, begging entrance, which was readily given. Anthea moaned again when Sam's tongue began to explore her mouth. God, he kissed like heaven. They pulled apart shortly after, both needing air.

"Wow," Anthea breathed when they separated.

Sam let out a nervous laugh, "Yeah!"

Anthea grinned at him, and then they both began to laugh.

"Anyway, if you want to know how to deal with the two of us, just give us as good as you get. Just sass back, you're good at that. If you ever need to shut me up, just..." But he was cut off by Anthea pressing her lips to his.

"Like that?" She whispered, pulling back.

"Yeah, something like that," Sam replied, slightly breathless. Anthea giggled and got up.

"Thanks for the pep talk, coach!" She said before walking back inside the bunker.

"Yeah." Sam said again, still a little out of breath. He chuckled to himself before following her in.

* * *

><p><strong>There we go, one cute little filler chapter. I hope you liked it. Please review! Yes I know I'm needy, but review anyway! :P<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**This is a Sam/OC story. This happens in season 9 (established Destiel, mostly fluffy background stuff) There will be smut. My first SPN fic, so be gentle. Tell me if there are any continuity errors :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Real places are mentioned, but everything story related is fake. So the motels may be real, but I don't actually know what they look like, okay?**

**Major Destiel smut this chapter! You have been warned! :P**

* * *

><p><span>Living Life on the B Side<span>

Chapter 9:

Cas was sitting in the hidden room in archive, holding the God tablet in hands. As a human, it was harder to get into the focus of meditation. It was also easier in other ways. He only had his own voice in his mind. No longer was the heavenly choir nor the voices of his brothers and sisters there to distract him from his task. However, now he was left with his own thoughts, and intensified emotions. Sometimes such emotions hindered, but other times, they were something quite wonderful to behold. Like the warm relaxed feeling that Cas felt wrapped up in Dean's arms when he awoke in the morning, or that pleasant tightening in his chest when Dean smiled or winked at him. Even that angry emotion that was still filled with affection was wonderful in its own way. Though none of these emotions compare to when Dean whispers 'I love you' in his ear. He says it whenever they're alone. When they've cum together, when they're falling asleep, when they're snuggled up on the couch, when Cas is making them coffee and Dean comes up behind his and wraps his arms around Cas's waist and kisses his neck softly. Cas loves Dean so much, it hurts. In a good way.

Cas sighed in exasperation. There he's gone and distracted himself with thoughts of Dean and the man wasn't even in the room. Cas placed the God tablet on the floor in front of him and closed his eyes. Cas focused on his breathing first, then he made all thoughts exit from his mind. Cas let his hand rest on the tablet and relaxed.

Even in his Graceless state, Cas could still feel the power radiating from the tablet. The fact that Cas could sense the tablet's power could have indicated that he had, in fact, not lost all of his Grace. Cas had believed that he had used the last of his power to heal Sam, but perhaps he was wrong. Cas continued his meditation.

* * *

><p>Dean couldn't find Cas any where. He'd looked in their room, the kitchen, the library, the bathrooms, even outside, but he couldn't find him. "Where could he be?" Dean wondered out loud. Then a thought struck him. "I haven't checked the archive!" Dean made his way down to the archive to find the secret door open. He stepped inside. Sitting on the floor in front of him was Cas, with his eyes closed, resting his hand on the God tablet at his feet.<p>

"Cas? What are you doing?" Dean asked quizzically.

Cas stared up at him in annoyance. "I am attempting to meditate. I am trying to reconnect with my Grace, but so far I am unable. I continue to lose focus! It is most frustrating!" Castiel exclaimed.

Dean scratched his head. "What's on your mind? What's distracting you so much that you can't focus?"

Cas stood and shook his arms out, loosening the stiffness of his limbs. "Well, at the moment, you are," Cas snapped.

Dean had a slightly hurt look on his face. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'll get out of your way then,"

Cas looked up, his expression softening. "No, I didn't mean it like that. I just.. I can't get you off my mind," Cas ran his hands through his hair. Unbeknownst to Cas, Dean loved it when he did that. Cas was so sexy with his, well, sex hair. Dean shivered.

"Okay, then why can't you get me off your mind?" Dean asked with a slight grin.

"I guess I am what humans say, um, horny? Is that the right word? Humans are so strange with the words they create," Cas replied.

Dean laughed. "Don't worry, I understand what you mean. Remember, you're human now too. You know, there is a way I can help you relax so you can focus better,"

"...How?" Cas asked. Dean winked at him and pulled on Castiel's hand. Dean led him back to their room.

Dean pulled Cas in for a kiss. Cas moaned, not realising that this is what he had been craving. Cas kissed back enthusiastically, tangling his hands in Dean's short hair. Dean pushed off Cas's jacket and let it drop to the floor. Cas toed off his slippers and Dean kicked off his shoes, all without breaking the kiss. Cas broke the kiss to pull off Dean's shirt and t-shirt. Once Dean was rid of them, Cas pulled him back into another heated kiss. Dean moaned Cas's name into the kiss as he explored Dean's mouth. Dean pushed Cas onto the bed and laid on top of him.

"God, you're so hot Cas!" Dean moaned as he kissed down Cas's neck. Dean pulled of Cas's t-shirt next, sucking his nipples into his mouth.

"Dean," Cas moaned softly as Dean continued his exploration down south. Dean kissed along Cas's waist line, hovering over a spot beneath his belly button for a few moments, making Cas squirm.

Dean unbuckled Cas's belt and undid the button on his trousers. He then lowered Cas's zip with his teeth, making sure to look into Cas's eyes as he did it. Cas moaned at the sight of Dean between his legs, a sight he would never get over. Cas lifted his hips so Dean could pull the trousers off entirely. Dean palmed Cas's erection in his hand, enjoying the sinfully delicious sounds the ex-angel was making.

"Dean," Cas whimpered. "Stop teasing!"

Dean grinned up at Cas and began to pull his underwear down. Cas's erection popped out. Dean winked up at Cas and without warning, took the top of Cas's cock in his mouth. Cas's back arched. Dean tongue was incredibly talented at what it was doing. Dean licked the pre-cum off the top off Cas's dick, keeping eye contact with him the whole time. Dean licked the slit at the top of Cas's cock with a particular flourish. Cas groaned deeply. Dean moaned around Cas's cock, the vibrations driving Cas crazy. Suddenly, he was coming. Cas cried out, the pleasure was intense. Cas could feel Dean grinning around him. Cas collapsed for a few seconds as Dean continued to softly stroke him through his come down. Cas pulled Dean up to him for a kiss, tasting himself on Dean's tongue.

Cas reached down and slid a hand down Dean's pants and began to jack him off. Cas loved the weight of Dean's member in his hand. Dean let out a low moan.

"God Cas, you're so good! God, you're good!" Dean rasped, thrusting into Cas's hand. Cas grinned. Dean reached down and pulled Cas's hand out of his pants.

"You gotta stop baby, or this is going to be over a lot quicker than either of us would like," Dean whispered in Cas's ear. "This is all about you, baby."

Cas whined playfully as his bit Dean's neck softly in just the way Dean liked it. Dean let out a low moan. He kicked off his pants and underwear before pulling Cas's off all the way. Dean reached down and jacked Cas off a bit more before kissing him again, but this time, so tenderly and full of love, Cas thought he might cry.

Dean pulled away and reached into the bed side table and pulled out a bottle of lube.

"Stick that sexy ass up, on your hands and knees," Dean commanded. Cas let out a growl but complied. His arms were a little wobbly from the orgasm he'd had moments ago, but they managed to hold his weight.

Dean leaned down and began massaging his cheeks, spreading them and pecking Cas's entrance with his lips every so often. Cas moaned and when Dean suddenly licked, Cas cried out.

"Dean," Cas moaned.

Dean began to thrust his tongue in and out of Castiel's hole, moaning to make it vibrate.

Cas moaned loudly again. "Oh, Dean! I love it when you eat me out!"

"Remind me to get that vibrating butt plug for Christmas," Dean murmured against Cas's skin. Cas whimpered in agreement.

Dean leaned back from Cas's hole and began to lube up his fingers. He pushed one finger tantalizingly slow into Cas and then slowly pulled it out again. Dean smirked at the needy sounds Cas was making. Dean added a second finger and moved the two of them just as slowly. It wasn't until Dean added a third finger that he started to brush up against Cas's prostate.

"Dean!" Cas cried. "Please! I need you! Now!"

Dean chuckled at this response. Cas whimpered as Dean removed his finger entirely. He began lubing up his cock, moaning at the sensation.

Dean slowly pushed his cock into Cas's tight entrance. Dean could never get used to this, the feeling, the sight of Cas on his hands and knees, the connection he felt. God he loved him! Dean loved Cas so much. Dean pulled out of Cas entirely and pushed him onto his back. Dean spread Cas's legs apart and pushed into him again.

Dean leaned in and kisses Cas soundly. Cas moaned into the kiss. Dean suddenly thrust hard, hitting Cas's prostate exactly.

"God I love this Cas, I love YOU so much! Want you forever!" Dean exclaimed with each thrust.

"Yes Dean! Yours! Forever!" Cas moaned in reply. Cas's dick was as hard as a rock, and Dean felt himself coming close. Dean reached between them and began to stroke Cas in time with each thrust.

"Oh my! Oh Dean! Dean! Dean! YES! OH YES!" Cas cried. Dean hit that spot over and over. Cas came hard, practically sobbing Dean's name with his release.

Dean, upon watching Cas cum and feeling his hole clenching, sent him right over the edge. They collapsed together on the bed. They were both breathing hard.

Dean grabbed some tissues off the bed side table and wiped Cas's cum off their stomachs before throwing the used tissues on the floor. Dean pulled Cas into his arms and sighed happily.

"I love you," Cas whispered.

"I love you too, baby. Do you think you're relaxed enough yet?" Dean asked. Cas chuckled tiredly.

"Well, I've just been fucked into oblivion. Do you mind if I get back to you on that?" Castiel replied softly. Dean laughed quietly.

"Okay, how about we sleep and then you can get right back to it?" Dean said.

"Sounds good..." Cas replied, dozing off. Dean smiled contently, kissing Cas softly on the top of his head before nodding off to sleep himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, this was my first major smut, and my first gay smut. Is it good? This is coming from a TOTAL virgin, so I hope it is okay.. Please review! :D<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**This is a Sam/OC story. This happens in season 9 (established Destiel, mostly fluffy background stuff) There will be smut. My first SPN fic, so be gentle. Tell me if there are any continuity errors :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Real places are mentioned, but everything story related is fake. So the motels may be real, but I don't actually know what they look like, okay?**

* * *

><p><span>Living Life on the B Side<span>

Chapter 10:

Sam was sitting in the library when Cas came in wearing a dressing gown, Dean's dressing gown. Sam raised an eyebrow.

Cas caught his look and grinned sheepishly. "You haven't seen the God tablet have you?" He asked.

Sam rolled his eyes. He picked it up off the table and gestured for Cas to come and take it. "I found it in the secret room. Remember to not leave it on the floor next time, yeah?" Sam said.

Anthea walked into the room and grinned at the sight before her. "It seems your meditation is going well,"

Cas blushed. "Dean was um, helping me relax so I could focus,"

Sam lifted his arms in the air. "Okay, I'm out. I don't want to hear this conversation," He said. Sam promptly left the room.

Anthea raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps you could try meditating with Dean. A piece of your Grace does lie within him. If you are trying to reconnect with your Grace, that might be a good place to start. Plus a post-orgasmic haze could be the best way to start," Anthea suggested with a wink before leaving the room as well.

Cas thought on that for a moment before he left the room. Maybe they could try that.. in an hour or two.

* * *

><p>Sam had walked down to the work out room. When Sam had first found the room, it had be incredibly dusty and filled with old weights and older workout machines. Now a few months later, the place was looking good. All the equipment had been replaced and Sam was pleased with his progress. It was in this room that he found Anthea.<p>

Anthea was wearing some back and white knee length bike shorts and matching work out crop top. She was lying on a barbell bed frame, lifting weights that should have been a bit too heavy for her. Anthea was lifting a 15 kilogram (34lbs) barbell above her head, without breaking out in much of a sweat. Though she did look like she was working hard.

Sam hadn't really noticed how physically fit Anthea was before this moment. I mean, he did know she was fit, but he didn't realise she _fit _fit. Anthea didn't have a six pack, but she had the outline of one. Sam was surprised that he didn't notice it the other night when she was practically naked in front of him. After about five minutes of watching her work out, Sam thought he should declare his presence.

Sam cleared his throat. Anthea glanced at him. She put the barbell on the stand above her.

"I was wondering when you were going to say you were there! I wasn't sure how many more lifts I could do!" Anthea said with a breathless laugh.

Sam quirked an eyebrow. "You knew I was there?"

Anthea laughed again. "You weren't exactly quiet,"

Sam snorted. He stepped into the room. "What you were doing was quite impressive. You don't even look like you've broken much of a sweat," Sam said.

"Yeah, now that I have increased strength due to my Grace, I need to work harder to make a difference to my outward fitness. I mean, I'm still eating the same amount of food and stuff, so I still need to work out. Besides, these weights aren't that heavy," Anthea paused. "A few days ago, that sentence would have freaked me out."

Sam nodded. "Well, you have the strength of the average angel now. Imagine how strong you'll be when you gain full access to your powers," Sam said.

Anthea hummed her agreement. "Hey, if you're coming in here to work out, don't let me stop you," Anthea said. Sam grinned at her.

"No problem," He replied. Sam pulled off his shirt and Anthea bit her lip.

"Also, if you wanna take more clothes off, I wouldn't mind," Anthea said with a wink, adding another five kilos to the overall weight of her barbell before lying down to lift again.

Sam chuckled. "Wouldn't dream of it," He replied. Sam moved to a metal rod he'd installed that stretched the width of the room and began to do pull ups.

They worked out for the next half an hour, moving on to do some light boxing with each other. They didn't speak much at first, but as they got used to each other, they began to talk about themselves to each other. More often than not, Anthea managed to make Sam laugh. Anthea found that she lov...really liked it when Sam smiled and she even went so far as to tell him that he should do it more often.

They sat down next to each other with a bottle of water each.

"You're amazing, you know that? I almost couldn't keep up with you! How strong _are _you?" Sam asked.

Anthea grinned at him. "I'm pretty strong," She replied. Suddenly Anthea was straddling him. "I'm fast too."

Sam smirked before sinking his hand into the back of Anthea's head and pulled her into a rough kiss. Anthea moaned. God he tasted sweet! His lips were so soft and warm! Anthea could spend eternity kissing his lips. One of her hands gripped his bare shoulders and the other held into his hair. All Anthea wanted to do was push him down and ride him until they couldn't move. Sam wrapped an arm around Anthea's waist. It was so nice being in his arms. They broke apart to gasp for air. Anthea, coming to her senses, jumped off his lap and walked to the door.

"Until next time, sweetie!" Anthea chuckled, walking out the door, heading to the bathroom for a shower.

Sam chuckled, knowing that if they had continued, they wouldn't have stopped. The hot kiss aside, Sam had really enjoyed hanging and working out with Anthea. She was sweet and funny and smart. Everything Sam looked for in a woman and funnily enough, he was everything Anthea looked for in a man..

* * *

><p>Cas grinned up at Dean, kissing his neck. Dean groaned.<p>

"Come on Cas! You start that bullshit up again, we won't get out of bed for the rest of the day!" Dean said.

"Yes, but you don't mind," Cas replied. Dean chuckled.

"No, I definitely don't, but I know you do. If we spend all day in bed, you're going to be pissed that you got nothing done. So, get up, take a shower and get dressed. I'm going to do that in another bathroom, so you can keep your hands to yourself," Dean said slipping out of Cas's arms and out of the bed. He walked over to the dresser to grab some clean clothes.

Castiel admired Dean's naked form. "I don't mind the view from back here!" Cas said, amusement clear in his voice. Dean turned around so Cas could see his full glory. Cas sighed with pleasure. "I don't mind this view either..."

Dean chuckled. "Yeah I know you don't," Dean replied, picking up his grey dressing gown and putting it on, blocking Cas's view. Cas whined in disappointment. Dean shook his head in exasperation and amusement.

"It's not like you're not going to see it again. Now move!" Dean said walking out of the room.

Cas laid in bed for a few minutes when he realised Dean wasn't coming back. He got up and proceeded to use the shower. This was one of the things Cas loved most about being human, well, apart from... The shower felt amazing. He got out a few minutes later. The water pressure had been great on his wonderfully stiff body. Cas heard Dean re-enter the room and decided to walk back into the room fully naked. Cas enjoyed the look on Dean's face when he walked in. Cas winked at Dean as he proceeded to put his new clothes on _very_ slowly. Dean grinned and rolled his eyes.

"You're right, the view is great!" Dean remarked. Cas laughed softly. "So are we going to do this?"

Cas nodded in reply. Dean sat at one end of the bed and Cas sat at the other, the God tablet resting between them.

"Dean, there is something I have to tell you," Cas said.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"If we do this, if I get my Grace back, it might activate the Grace inside of you," Castiel replied.

"What does that mean exactly?" Dean asked, secretly hoping it was what he thought it was.

"It means that you might turn into an angel," Cas replied. Dean's eyes widened. Even though he already knew what Cas was going to say, it was still a shock to hear.

"I might turn into an angel?" Dean asked.

"Yes. The Grace that's inside you, according to God, had been growing since it was first put into you. It was first hypothesized that when you died, you might simply turn into an angel, but with what Metatron has done, restoring my Grace might activate the Grace inside of you," Castiel replied.

"How much Grace is in me right now?" Dean asked.

"I do not know. It might have grown substantially, especially with the..activities we've been doing.." Cas said hesitantly.

"Oh. Wait. The Grace inside might be growing because I've been fucking an angel?" Dean gasped, shocked.

"Well, in a word, yes." Cas replied.

Dean let out a slightly hysterical laugh.

"Dean, we don't have to do this if you don't want to," Cas said softly, resting his hand on Dean's. Dean's head snapped up.

"No, I want to. I'm not going to make you miss out on your Grace because I'm a bit nervous. Should we tell Sam and Anthea?" Dean asked.

"Anthea already knows. As you may have gathered, when I say God told me, I mean is that God told Anthea, who told me," Cas said. "I told her not to tell you. I wanted to tell you myself. Sam, however, doesn't know."

Dean nodded. "I want to talk to Sam about this first. Cas, I love you, deeply, but I want Sam's opinion,"

Cas smiled reassuringly. "Of course Dean. That is a good idea."

* * *

><p><strong>So, will Dean become an angel or won't he? Will Cas get his Grace back? Hehe, keep reading and you'll find out. Do you like how Anthea and Sam's relationship is progressing? Tell me in the reviews! :D<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**This is a Sam/OC story. This happens in season 9 (established Destiel, mostly fluffy background stuff) There will be smut. My first SPN fic, so be gentle. Tell me if there are any continuity errors :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Real places are mentioned, but everything story related is fake. So the motels may be real, but I don't actually know what they look like, okay? Cool!**

**Sorry it's been a while since I last updated, I've just been really busy with school and exams. I hope you enjoy this chapter and are patiently waiting for the next chapter! :D**

**By the way, for this fic "Mom" is spelt "Mum", just because that's how I'm used to spelling it. I hope it doesn't bother you too much :)**

* * *

><p><span>Living Life on the B Side<span>

Chapter 11:

"So what you're saying is that Dean could become an angel if you get your Grace back or he will become one when he dies?" Sam asked, trying to get it straight in his head.

"Yes," Castiel replied.

"Well, what would that mean for Dean? Will he have to, I don't know, answer to Heaven or prayers? How will having Grace, well, change him?" Sam asked, struggling for words.

"It shouldn't change him much at all. Dean will become a lot more powerful than he is as a mortal. His emotions and his ability to feel will stay exactly the same. It will only become harder if you let it, but I doubt it will happen," Castiel replied.

"Hello? Standing right here! Since Metatron used your Grace to kick all the angels out of Heaven, does that mean they will get their Grace back too?" Dean asked.

"Not exactly. They still have their Grace, but their wings have been taken from them. I don't know if restoring my Grace is a way to restore their wings," Cas said, looking at Anthea.

"Yeah, Father didn't say anything like that. He just said that what Metatron did didn't remove your Grace entirely, just sorta, shut it down." Anthea replied.

Castiel nodded. "What do you think?"

Sam stood slightly dumbstruck for a few moments. "Ah, yeah. I think you should do it. We need Cas at full strength, what with Metatron trying to take over and Abbadon doing whatever it is she's up to. And Dean, if you become an angel, well, that's just something that we have to deal with along the way. Besides, two and a half half angels might be a good thing,"

"Hey!" Anthea said indignantly, slapping Sam lightly on the shoulder. Sam laughed.

"Yeah, I get that us becoming angels to save the world is a good thing, but what do you _think_?" Dean asked Sam.

Sam paused for a moment. "I.. I think that this is up to you. I'll back your play, not matter what you decide. I don't have an experience with this. I don't really know what to think. Just...just don't turn into a dick?"

"Like he isn't one already?!" Anthea said in a teasing tone. Dean grinned at her and punched her lightly on the shoulder.

"Hey!" Dean said mock angrily.

Sam and Cas chuckled.

"If we are all agreed, I'd like to try now?" Cas asked. Dean took in a deep breath and nodded. He took Cas's hand and they began to walk down to the hidden cavern in the archive.

Sam and Anthea sat down, leaning against the wall as Dean and Cas sat down in front of each other, the God Tablet resting between them. They clasped hands.

"We're both going to need to get into a meditative state. Dean, close your eyes and try to think of nothing or of something relaxing like floating in a pool of water," Cas said.

Dean chuckled softly. "Okay, let's give it a shot." He closed his eyes and attempted to focus.

Anthea lent off the wall and crossed her legs, closing her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Sam whispered to her, almost inaudibly.

"I'm joining them in meditation. Just in case something goes wrong, I will be able to sense it and maybe prevent any physical damage. Understand Sam, this is the first time something like this has ever been attempted!" Anthea whispered furiously.

"Sorry," Sam whispered sheepishly.

"Guys? You're not being as quiet as you think you are!" Dean snapped from the middle of the room.

"Sorry," Anthea and Sam replied. Cas grinned slightly.

Dean closed his eyes once more and began to focus on what they were doing. This wasn't the first time that he had meditated. Cas had showed him the technique as a way of controlling his nightmares and emotions, though what he was doing now was a lot harder due to the added stress of "will I become and angel or not? Will Cas get his mojo back?"

After ten minutes, Dean finally fell into a meditative state. This wasn't the same as last time. Dean didn't know whether it was because of the God tablet or because what they were doing, but for some reason, Dean found himself sitting on a picnic blanket beside a wide river. He sat up and looked around, confused as to where he was.

"Sweetie? What are you doing here?" Came a voice that Dean had not hear in a long time. Dean turned around to see Mary Winchester making her way over to Dean.

"Mum?" Dean said, eyes wide.

"Hello Dean," Mary said.

"What are you doing here?" Dean asked.

"I could ask the same of you Dean. I guess, what am I doing here? Well, this is your mind. The subconscious part that you shouldn't have access to. How did you get here?" Mary asked.

"Meditation," Dean replied.

Mary smiled. "I see. That nice man, Castiel seems to have taught you a great many things. Didn't I always say that angels were watching over us?"

Dean let out a slightly hysterical laugh at this. "Yeah, I guess you did. Do you know why I'm here, Mum?"

Mary sighed. "I have an inkling. It seems that it is now possible for you to become an angel,"

"Yes," Dean replied.

"Do you even want that?" Mary asked.

"Y-yes," Dean said, hesitantly.

"Really? Do you really want this sort of power? This sort of responsibility?" Mary asked, coming closer to him.

"No," Dean replied.

Mary rested a hand on Dean's shoulder. "Aren't you afraid?"

Dean looked down at his feet. Mary smiled at him again. "Are you sure you want to do this? This won't help you at all. You're just doing this for Castiel."

Dean's eyes snapped up to Mary's. "Damn right I am! Yes, I'm afraid, afraid of losing my humanity, but I trust Cas and I trust my brother! I would die for them! So if that means becoming an angel to save them, then so be it!" Dean replied harshly.

"You can't mean that!" Mary replied.

"Look, you may be my mother, you might just be my head playing tricks on me, cos you're dead. You don't know me! Now, get out of my way, I have to find Cas!" Dean snapped. Mary glared at him and then suddenly disappeared.

Dean shook his head and began to walk forward. He glanced to the side and saw his trusty Impala parked not too far away. He got into the front seat of the car and slammed the door. He glanced up into the rear view mirror and jumped.

John Winchester was sitting in the back seat of the car.

"Jesus! Dad! Don't sneak up on people!" Dean gasped.

"What are you doing, son?" John asked.

"What do you mean?" Dean replied.

"Why are you doing this for Castiel?" John replied.

"Cos.. cos I-I love him," Dean said. God it was hard to say something like that to his father, even if said father was just a figment of his imagination. John had raised him to be a tough man and admitting that he was in love with another man might be seen as a bit of a slap in the face. Not that John was homophobic, but he might not be happy that Dean was, well, in love with a man, an angel.

John seemed to think about this for a second. "You know I'm not real, right? That I'm just a part of your mind?"

Dean nodded his understanding.

"You see, Dean, I don't care that you're in love with a man. I really don't. I'm glad you've found someone who makes you happy. But what really pisses me off is how easily you're ready to give up your humanity for this guy," John said.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Not you too. Mum said something like that not too long ago. Listen dad, I love Cas, a lot. I am willing to die for him. Besides, wouldn't you do the same this for mum?"

John snorted. "I guess I would. But how hard have you thought this through? Do you know what will happen to you once you're an angel?"

"You know what? I've had enough of this crap. Get out of the car dad! I need to find Cas. Like you said, you're not real!" Dean snapped. He turned to glare at his dad, but he was already gone.

"God, what is this? An episode of 'This is your life'?" Dean muttered to himself.

He started the Impala and grinned. "Aw, you sound just as good here as you do in reality!"

Suddenly, the radio turned on.

"Dean? Dean? Dean?" Cas's voice came through the speakers.

"Cas? Cas? Can you hear me?" Dean asked, looking at the radio intently.

"Yes, I can hear you. Where are you?" Cas asked.

"I'm in the Impala beside a river. Look Cas, you won't believe what's happened! I've just seen my parents. They seem to not want me to help you. They think I'll lose my humanity!" Dean said.

Cas was silent for a moment. "Do you really think that's what's going to happen?" His voice was quiet, as if almost nervous about Dean's reply.

Dean stared blankly at the radio for a moment. "No," He said firmly. "I might be afraid that it might happen, but I trust you Cas. You are the most important thing to me in the world besides Sam. I don't think either of you would let me lose my humanity. Where are you any way?"

"I-I don't know," Came Cas's reply. "It's completely dark here. I can't see anything. I think I'm trapped."

Dean blinked. "Okay. I'm coming to get you. How do I do that exactly?"

Cas laughed. "It's your mind! Can't you sense where I am?"

Dean smirked. "You of all people should know that me and my mind don't always work together. Do have any tips?"

Cas sighed. "You could try meditating?"

Dean shrugged. "Alright, better than nothing."

Dean closed his eyes and began to focus. He felt a gust of wind and Dean opened his eyes. He wasn't in the Impala any more, he was on the balcony of a house that over looked the ocean. Dean whistled at the view. He had never seen this place before in his life.

He tore his eyes from the view and walked inside, trying to discern where he was. The house was huge, but it felt warm and inviting. Almost every room had warm creamy brown floorboards and the walls were painted soft cream colours that worked well considering the house was located quite close to the beach. Dean went through room after room and found nothing but furniture. He walked into the kitchen. A radio that was sitting on a bench suddenly turned on.

"Dean? Where are you now? I sense that you've moved," Cas's voice said out of the radio.

"I don't know, man. I'm in this really nice, really expensive looking house by the ocean," Dean replied.

Cas was quiet for a moment. "Are you in the kitchen of this house?" He asked.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "...yeah? Good guess?"

"It was no guess. I know where you are!" Cas said.

"Yeah? Where?" Dean asked, looking around the room.

"It is a safe house on an island off the coast of Queensland, Australia. I'm not sure why it is in your head though. Perhaps it is your 'happy' place.." Cas said, trailing off.

"Then where are you?" Dean said with a short laugh. Cas let out a chuckle.

"Indeed, where am I? Have you checked all the rooms in the house? The basement? Wine cellar?" Cas asked.

"No, I didn't realise there was one. I'll go look now," Dean replied.

He found a doorway off the main hall and followed the stairs down. He was met on a small landing by two doors. Dean shrugged and opened the door to the left. Wine cellar was an understatement. The room seemed to go on forever. The walls were lined with every sort of alcohol you could imagine. Dean let out a small laugh.

"Jackpot!" He whispered. "Now this is what you call a happy place! I am definitely coming back here!"

He walked out of the huge wine cellar, back onto the landing and opened the door on the right.

It was pitch black. Dean felt around for walls and light switches, but he couldn't find any. He turned to exist the room but the door slammed shut.

"CAS!" Dean yelled. "CAS!"

A sinister chuckled echoed through the darkness.

"There's no one down here but me, Dean my boy." The voice said. Dean's eyes widened.

"Alistair?" Dean gasped.

"Did you miss me?" Alistair whispered, coming out of the darkness.

"You, can't be here! You're dead!" Dean stuttered.

"And yet, here I am. So, what? You're parents can visit you, but I can't? Rude. Besides, I will always be alive! In your mind, my boy!" Alistair laughed. "And it seems that you're going to be here for a while, so how will we pass the time?"

Suddenly, Dean was thrown up against an invisible wall. The darkness fell away to reveal Cas strapped to the opposite wall, gagged and bleeding. The room was like the one Castiel had taken him to when Dean was asked to torture Alistair.

"Cas!" Dean shouted. Cas looked weakly up at him. Alistair chuckled.

"Let's have some fun, shall we?" Alistair said pleasantly. He seemed to pull a scalpel out of nowhere and cut into Castiel's chest. Cas screamed through his gag.

"Please! Take me! Not Cas! Don't hurt him!" Dean begged.

"Now, now, Dean, wait your turn! We still have a long way to go!" Alistair said cruelly.

He turned back to Castiel and cut into him again. Dean fought against him invisible bindings. Every time Dean heard Cas scream, he fought even harder.

Dean managed to get his arms free. He launched himself off the wall and began to hit Alistair.

"Don't! You! Dare! Touch! Castiel! Again!" Dean yelled, each word accentuated with a punch. Dean picked up the scalpel that Alistair had dropped and cut into the demon. Alistair screamed.

"Come on boy! Is that all you've got?" Alistair yelled. Dean sliced his throat. Blood spurted everywhere. Alistair's body dropped lifeless to the ground.

"No, but that's all you're worth!" Dean said harshly at Alistair's corpse.

Dean turned to Cas and began to help him down to the ground.

"Hold on baby, you'll be fine! He can't hurt you again!" Dean said, stroking Cas's face, kissing his forehead.

"Dean," Castiel said. Dean looked up as Cas stroked his face. "I love you."

Dean smiled weakly in reply. "I love you too,"

Cas pulled him down for a kiss and then suddenly disappeared.

"Cas?" Dean shouted. Suddenly Dean felt a warmth spread through his chest.

"What is happening?" Dean whispered to himself.

* * *

><p>Anthea's eyes snapped open.<p>

"Something's happening!" Anthea said, suddenly gripping Sam's arm. Sam looked at Anthea. Sure enough, when Sam looked up, something _was_ happening.

Dean and Cas had both began to glow. First it was just a soft light radiating from their chests, but now it was spreading to the rest of their bodies.

Suddenly, both Cas and Dean looked up, their eyes glowing bright. Wings erupted from both their backs. Castiel's were as black as night, but if you looked closer, you could spot dark blues and purples. Dean's however, where a sight to behold. They were slightly bigger than Castiel's and were shining and a beautiful gold in colour. Both of their wings were amazing, incredibly beautiful.

Their eyes opened slowly.

"I always wondered what you'd look like with wings," Castiel whispered. Dean grinned at him before their wings disappeared and they were both out cold.

Anthea looked at Sam. His eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open. Anthea chuckled.

"Close your mouth, you'll catch flies." Anthea said. Sam's mouth closed with a snap.

"We'd better take them back to their room," Sam said walking over to his brother.

"Good idea," Anthea replied, picking Cas up bridal style. Sam and Anthea made their way to Cas and Dean's room, depositing them as gently as possible on the bed before leaving the room and closing the door softly.

"What the hell just happened?" Sam asked Anthea.

"It seems that our brothers are angels again," Anthea replied.

"Come on, don't give me that! You heard them screaming, but you told me not to do anything!" Sam growled, shoving Anthea against the wall. "Are they going to be okay?"

Anthea glared at him. "Of course! They're angels now!" Anthea said attempting to be calm. Anthea pushed Sam away from her. Anthea began to walk away, but Sam rested a hand on her shoulder, turning her around.

"You didn't say that it was going to hurt them! They sounded like they were being tortured! Why didn't you say anything like that?" Sam demanded.

"I didn't know!" Anthea snapped, struggling to maintain her composure.

Sam snorted. "Sure you didn't! Then why aren't you mad? Why aren't you angry? God lied to you!"

Anthea whirled around and slammed Sam into the wall. She glared at him with such rage, Sam thought she might actually hurt him.

"You would like that wouldn't you?" Anthea snarled. "For me to lose it? You're always so clever aren't you Sam? Always knowing what buttons to press. Be careful, you might just start something you can't finish!"

Anthea suddenly released her hold on Sam, slamming his head not unpainfully against the wall before moving away from him. "Maybe Father didn't know! This was the first time anything like this has been attempted!" Anthea added angrily.

"Huh," Sam said. He suddenly looked sheepish. "I'm sorry. I was just so worried about Dean."

Anthea glared at Sam. "And you think I wasn't? That I wasn't worried for Cas? Cas is the closest thing I have to family besides Gabriel, and he's dead! Think about what you're saying before you say it, okay Sam! And another thing..!" But Sam cut her off with a kiss.

He turned them around and pushed Anthea against the wall with the ferocity of the kiss. Anthea struggled for a moment, but then gave into the kiss. Sam knew if she really didn't want to kiss him, she could have flung him across the room by now.

"I. Am. So. Mad. At. You. Right. Now!" Anthea muttered in-between kissed.

"I can tell!" Sam replied with a chuckle. Anthea pulled back, still wrapped in Sam's arms.

"I'm sorry I yelled, but you were being such an arse. I'm so tired. I just want to go to sleep. They'll probably wake up soon," Anthea said, moving out of Sam's hold.

Sam nodded. "Me too. See you later then,"

Anthea smiled tiredly and walked away in the direction of her bedroom. Sam had once last peak in on Cas and Dean, but they still seemed to be asleep. They had actually moved closer together in the short time that they had been put into bed.

Sam smiled to himself before heading for his own room for a bit of a sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, this fic has turned a lot more Destiel than I had intended, but that's only because of what's been happening. I swear there will be more Santhea as the story goes on. I'm thinking angry sex. Their dark sides clash so beautifully, it might become something brilliant! ;)<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**This is a Sam/OC story. This happens in season 9 (established Destiel, mostly fluffy background stuff) There will be smut. My first SPN fic, so be gentle. Tell me if there are any continuity errors :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Real places are mentioned, but everything story related is fake. So the motels may be real, but I don't actually know what they look like, okay? Cool!**

* * *

><p><span>Living Life on the B Side<span>

Chapter 12:

Dean opened his eyes and stretched. His back felt sore. Suddenly, the events of yesterday came rushing back to him. Dean sat up slowly, as not to disturb Cas, who was still unconscious from regaining his Grace. Dean put his feet flat on the floor and flexed his shoulders. Dean could feel the power rushing through his veins. He could hear voices in the back of his mind.

"Angel radio," Dean whispered to himself. He could feel his wings, but they were not heavy. It was like they weren't really there, even though they were. "This is trippy!"

Cas mumbled something and awoke slowly to see Dean sitting on the edge of the bed, appearing to be stretching.

"How does it feel?" Castiel asked Dean. Dean turned slightly to meet Cas's eye.

"Different," Dean replied. "I still feel like me though, so that's a plus."

Cas smiled. "You are the first human to turn into an angel,"

Dean looked at Cas, an unreadable expression on his face. "I know," Dean replied.

Cas tilted his head. "Are you okay?"

Dean nodded. "I keep having this, I don't know, craving? I really want to stretch my wings and fly, as cheesy as that sounds." Dean said in an uncertain voice.

Cas laughed. "Indeed. I'll have to teach you how to fly!"

Dean's face stretched into a huge smile. "Yeah? Can we do it now?"

Cas laughed again. "Soon, beloved, soon. You still have to learn some basics first. Even Anthea isn't up to flying yet, and she _knows _how!"

The grin on Dean's face drooped a little. "Well, what do I have to learn?"

"How about trying to manifest your wings?" Cas said with a smile. "This shouldn't be too hard, especially since you know how to meditate. Just focus on your wings and they should appear."

Dean nodded, stood with his back facing the wall and shut his eyes. He took a deep breath and focused on his wings as Castiel had told him to. His wings felt, well, heavier than they had a few moments ago. That could just mean that he had manifested the wings properly.

Cas let out as gasp. Dean opened his eyes to see Cas staring at him with a look of reverence that he hadn't seen before. It made Dean feel a little naked.

"You are so beautiful Dean," Cas whispered. Dean blushed. He wasn't used to those sort of compliments.

"So I guess you like what you see," Dean said with a nervous chuckle. "What do they look like?"

Cas gave Dean a breathless smile. He stood and ran his fingers gently through Dean's wings. Dean shivered lightly at his touch. Cas's expression turned tender.

"They are the most beautiful things I have ever seen. Even more beautiful than Michael and Lucifer's wings combined. Your wings are gold coloured. Soft and silky," Cas said moving closer to Dean. Dean held his breath. "Gorgeous!" Castiel whispered before pressing his lips to Dean's.

Cas stroked where Dean's wings connected to his back. Dean whimpered into the kiss, as sound that he would deny making.

"So gorgeous," Cas whispered again as he continued to kiss Dean. He kissed down his jaw onto his neck, continuing to stroke Dean's shoulder blades and wing joints. Dean's legs shook slightly before he pulled back a little, but still in Cas's arms.

"Show me your wings?" Dean asked, a little shyly. Cas smiled before closing his eyes and summoned his wings. It was Dean's turn to gasp as Cas's wings began to petrude from his back. They were as black as night, but the soft glowing from Dean's wings reflected on Cas's making dark blue, purples and greens shine.

"Your wings are beautiful too. Can I.. can I touch them?" Dean asked hesitantly. Cas stroked Dean's face.

"Of course beloved," Castiel replied. Dean grinned as he ran his fingers through Cas's wings.

Dean let out a shaky sigh. "They're so soft," Dean replied, his voice shaking from awe. Cas chuckled.

"Thank you. I have missed them very much. Thank you for doing this for me," Cas said, not meeting Dean's eyes. Dean put his finger under Cas's chin and made him look up.

"Cas, I would die for you. Becoming an angel? Small potatoes. I love you, you idiot!" Dean laughed, kissing Cas softly. Cas moaned and Dean chuckled. "I guess it's my turn to tease!"

Dean began stroking Cas's back in the same way Cas had been doing to him. Cas moaned loudly. He pulled back slightly, gasping for breath.

"Wow," He whispered. "You're the first being to ever touch me like that. It takes some getting used to."

"Do you want me to stop?" Dean asked, a look of loving concern crossed his face. Castiel smiled up at Dean.

"Not at all," Was Cas's reply. Dean grinned again and pulled Cas into another kiss, continuing to stroke Cas's wing joint until he began to shake. Both Cas and Dean were hard. Dean began to unbuckle Cas's pants, but Cas's hands stopped him. "Wait!"

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"I just wanted to tell you that if we, well, do this, then we will be mated. I won't be able to hold my Grace back and neither will you. Our Graces will connect and we will be together, permanently. It will be like getting married," Cas said, staring into Dean's eyes. Dean smiled at him.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Dean whispered before pulling Cas into another kiss. Cas grinned and latched his hands into Dean's hair, pulling him towards the bed.

* * *

><p>"Are they going to be doing that all day?" Anthea asked Sam, sitting down next to him on the couch with a bowl of popcorn in her hands.<p>

Sam snorted, putting down his book and pressing play on the DVD player that Dean had installed a few months back. "Probably. Pass me some of that, would you?" Sam asked gesturing to the bowl she was holding. Anthea passed it to him.

"Urg! God I'm tired!" Anthea yawned.

"Then go back to bed," Sam replied with a smirk.

"I couldn't sleep, remember? That's why I'm out here with you, dumbass!" Anthea replied with a laugh. Sam grinned and shoved her lightly. Anthea smirked and shoved him back.

Halfway into the movie, Anthea fell asleep, her head resting on Sam's shoulder. He smiled at her. Suddenly, the screen turned to static and a high pitched scream cracked through the air. The light bulbs above them smashed as well as the glass panes on some of the doors. Sam covered his ears and Anthea was startled awake.

"Jesus Christ!" Anthea shouted. Suddenly the screeching stopped.

Sam looked up at Anthea, a shocked and confused expression on his face.

"What was that?" Sam asked.

Anthea burst out laughing. Sam looked at her strangely. "Trust me, you don't want to know!"

"Come on, tell me! What?" Sam asked.

"Well, let's just say that your brother is a _very_ happy boy! That was his angel voice coming out. I guess Castiel didn't warn him!" Anthea said, still cackling.

"Wait! You don't mean... Oh God, great! That's an image I didn't need!" Sam exclaimed.

"Hey, you asked!" Anthea replied, laughing. Suddenly, another screech rang out, though this one sounded slightly different, and nothing else smashed, though Anthea doubted there was anything left to smash.

"Oh, God! Seriously? Again?" Sam asked, his hands still over his ears.

"Nope, that was Castiel that time!" Anthea replied, cracking up laughing again.

"I hate you," Sam said, glaring at Anthea half-heartedly. Anthea just kept laughing. Sam rolled his eyes, but he couldn't keep a slight smile off his face. Anthea's laughter was infectious, no matter what she was laughing about.

About an hour later, Cas and Dean walked back into the library where Sam and Anthea were sitting, with smug expressions on their faces. When they walked in, Anthea cheered.

"Congratulations!" Anthea said, grinning at the both of them, beginning to hum 'Here Comes the Bride'. Dean stared at her, but Cas grinned back at her.

"Thank you Annie," Castiel said. Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Um, how did you know that?" Dean asked.

Anthea grinned. "Well, you weren't exactly quiet. You guys smashed a lot of glass,"

Anthea pointed up at the many broken light bulbs and the glass on the floor. Dean's eyes widened.

"That was me?" Dean asked, shocked.

"Yep. By the time Cas's voice came out, you'd already smashed everything. Seriously, you guys need to go on a Honeymoon and get that shit out of your system, cos I'm gonna get sick of cleaning up all this glass!" Anthea said with a laugh, gesturing to the floor.

Dean blushed, but Cas just grinned, holding Dean's hand with his and staring lovingly at Dean. Sam rolled his eyes.

"God, this is so sweet, it's gonna give me diabetes. I'm gonna head out for a while. Annie, do you wanna come with me?" Sam asked. Anthea grinned at him.

"Sure!" Anthea said, beginning to follow Sam out. Suddenly, she turned to Dean when she reached the top of the stairs. "Well, since you're my brother-in-law now Dean, you might as well start calling me Annie!" And with that, she slammed the door behind her.

Cas smiled at Dean, pulling him into a kiss. "I guess this means you're my husband now," He said.

Dean grinned in reply. "I guess it does."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I have to agree with Sam. This chapter was incredibly 'sweet'. Hopefully, there will be more Santhea in the next few chapters, since this story wasn't really designed as a Destiel fic in the beginning. Thanks for reading so far! Please review, I'll love you forever? :P<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**This is a Sam/OC story. This happens in season 9 (established Destiel, mostly fluffy background stuff) There will be smut. My first SPN fic, so be gentle. Tell me if there are any continuity errors :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Real places are mentioned, but everything story related is fake. So the motels may be real, but I don't actually know what they look like, okay? Cool!**

* * *

><p><span>Living Life on the B Side<span>

Chapter 13:

"So Dean is an angel now. It is a strange concept to accept. Never had I imagined when we started out eightish years ago that we would end up where we are. A part of me didn't think that we'd live that long. Maybe a part of me hoped we wouldn't. But hey, it wasn't for lack of trying! I think, all together, I have died 6 times. I guess with what we do, we're tempting fate. Jumping in and out of the line of fire. At least I know that Cas, Dean and Annie have a chance of making it through this. Me on the other hand... well, I don't know. I'm not immortal and I can't heal my own wounds. I'm not going to live forever like those guys. Even if Anthea remains partly mortal, when she 'dies' she's not really going to be dead.

I didn't mean to get so angry before. I was just so worried. I hadn't heard Dean scream quite like that before. It was ... a new experience. I know that I shouldn't have taken it out on Annie, she couldn't have known what Dean and Cas were going through. I need to find a way to make it up to her.

I am happy for my brother. He gets to be with the one he loves forever, as cheesy as it sounds. I guess, facing my own mortality now that Dean is immortal has thrown me off a little. Maybe I just don't want to end up on my own. I don't know if Anthea is interested in me long term. I mean, hanging out with her yesterday was really nice. She makes me laugh, more than I have in a long time. Annie.. well, I guess I kind of relate to her. Being told what to do by a father you don't know if actually cares about you. Escaping to have your own life. Being forced back into said life that you are escaping. Given mission by absent father. So on and so on. We've all been through a lot, enough for a life time.

Maybe I should just talk to her.. but I don't want to scare her off. I guess I could take her out to dinner? She might not go for that though, what with Metatron and Abbadon doing God knows what. Anthea might just want to focus on the job for the time being. I would want to as well. I do know that I want to start something with her. It's just... the way she smiles and when she bites on the top of her finger when she's thinking or the way she runs her hands through her hair when she's tired or hot or restless. I keep wishing they were my hands. A part of me wants to just push her up against the wall and have my way with her. But I don't want to push her, she's been through too much for some asshole like me to do something like that. In her own time. When she's ready, I'll be ready. I just... I really like her. I really really like her. She is so beautiful."

Anthea put down the diary, her eyes wide. Her breathing had accelerated. She knew that Sam liked her, but she didn't know that he actually _felt_ something for her. Anthea knew that it was wrong to read his diary, but he had left it there on his desk open for anyone to read. As silently as she could, Anthea picked up the dirty dishes that she's gone into Sam's room for in the first place, and crept out of the room, trying not to disturb the sleeping man on the bed.

When Anthea made it back to the kitchen, she had to lean against the stove for support. "Sam _likes_ me likes me?" She thought to herself. Anthea hadn't really thought about long term much either. Sam was nice, in fact, he was lovely. He had that temperament that worked well with hers and he had that smile that made her legs turn to jelly. Sam wanted to take her out to dinner? Hells yes! Anthea knew that she would have the best time with Sam. Like Anthea said before, when she had Sam pushed up against the wall, he knew exactly what buttons to press with her.

Anthea didn't want, if there was to be a relationship, for it to start out with a quick fuck like how some of her previous relations had. If she was going to do this with Sam, then Anthea wanted to do it right. Anthea began to wash up, a determined feeling in her gut.

About ten minutes later, Sam came up behind Anthea, tea towel in hand and began to dry. Sam grinned at her and Anthea smiled sweetly in response.

"Hey Sam?" Anthea said.

"Yeah Annie?" Sam replied.

"You don't want to, I don't know, go out for dinner some time?" Anthea asked with a small smile.

Sam looked at her with surprise. "Sure! I'd love to! Where were you thinking of going?" He asked.

"Um, there's a little restaurant about 20 minutes from here called Canteras. What do you think?" Anthea asked, a little hesitantly.

Sam smiled. "Sure! Tonight?" He asked.

Anthea grinned. "Eager? Okay, tonight." Anthea replied. They went back to their work without much more talk.

* * *

><p>Anthea stood in her room, debating about what to wear. "This is stupid!" Anthea exclaimed. "He's seen me practically naked! He's not going to care!" Anthea continued to rummage through the small wardrobe. Over the few weeks that Anthea had been living in the Bunker, she'd been able to go and add to her clothing collection, but she lacked a somewhat formal dress. Luckily it was only four and they weren't going out to dinner until 8.<p>

Anthea stormed out of her room and knocked on Dean and Cas's door.

"Dean? Are you in there? Are you decent?" Anthea asked.

The door opened to Dean standing, fully clothed with a grin on his face. "I'm always decent Annie! What can I do for you?" He asked.

Anthea blushed. "I have a date with Sam tonight," She said. Dean raised an eyebrow.

"And..?" He asked.

"I don't have anything to wear!" Anthea cried, looking like she was about to burst into tears. Dean's eyes widened. He burst out laughing. It took Anthea a few seconds to join in.

"It's not funny!" Anthea said in between giggles.

"Then why are you laughing?" Dean asked, still sniggering.

Anthea slapped him lightly on the shoulder. "You're an asshole!" Dean just grinned at her.

"Do you want me to take you shopping? Help you find a dress?" Dean asked in his most comforting, big brother voice.

Anthea looked up at him, with a slight embarrassed smile on her face. "Yes," Anthea replied in a small voice. Dean gave her a one armed hug.

"Okay, grab your purse. Get in the Impala, I'll meet you in a few minutes. When are you supposed to go on this date?" Dean asked.

"Tonight at 8," Anthea replied.

"Alright, we'll find you something by then!" Dean said.

About five minutes later, Anthea and Dean were headed off in the Impala. Dean had told Cas to tell Sam that they had just gone out for an hour or two and for him not to worry. It wasn't for another 50 minutes that they finally arrived at the dress boutique.

Dean sat down in one of the chairs as Anthea tried on dress after dress. Dean mostly just shook his head when he saw a dress he didn't like and shrugged when he didn't mind the dress. It wasn't until he put his thumbs up and grinned that Anthea really began to consider the dress she was currently wearing. It was a slightly skin tight, deep green dress that hugged her curves that fell just above her knee. It had a scoop neckline that just had a little bit of cleavage peeping out. It was sleeveless with thick straps. The fabric itself with thick with a silky underlining. The dress really brought the colour out in Anthea's eyes and clashed nicely with her dark red hair.

"Okay, I feel sexy!" Anthea squealed happily when she looked in the mirror.

"Well, you look sexy too. Gorgeous! Now hurry up, if you wanna get back in time to doll yourself up!" Dean complimented and teased.

Anthea grinned. "Thanks Dean!" She rushed back into the changing room to put her casual clothes back on. Anthea paid for the dress and they got back into the Impala.

"Thanks for doing this with me, Dean." Anthea said with a smile.

Dean glanced back at her. "Well, what else are big brothers' for?" Dean asked, looking back at the road with a grin on his face.

Anthea beamed, but said nothing in reply.

* * *

><p>Anthea stood in front of the mirror in her room, putting on deep red lipstick also trying to replicate Marilyn Monroe's bedroom eyes when there was a knock on her door. Anthea had made sure to wear her black and green lacy knickers and black velvet shoes. Anthea didn't feel that she really needed to do anything with her hair. She just tamed some of the wilder curls and put all of it over one shoulder, revealing a pearl earring. Out of habit, there was two small flat knives strapped to the inside of her thighs. Anthea walked over and opened the door.<p>

Sam stood before her in a nicely fitting black suit with a thin, but long black matching tie. His hair was a little bit messy, but in a really sexy way.

"Hey," Anthea breathed.

"Hey yourself!" Sam replied, awestruck with Anthea's appearance.

"What do you think?" Anthea asked, doing a small spin for Sam. "I got it today!"

"So that's where you and Dean went, huh? You look gorgeous, Annie!" Sam replied. He offered her his arm. "Milady?"

Anthea giggled and accepted his arm. "Good sir!" She replied. Sam led her up the stairs to Dean's Impala. Anthea gave Sam the directions to the restaurant. They got there just in time for their 8 o'clock reservations.

Sam pulled out Anthea's chair for her and pushed her in. She grinned at him "Such a gentleman!"

"I aim to please!" Sam replied, winking. They were silent for a few more moments, looking at the menu. They ordered and the waiter brought over a bottle of wine.

"You do look incredibly beautiful," Sam said, smiling gently at her.

Anthea fought down a blush. "Thank you. You don't look half bad yourself. You look sexy in a suit," Anthea replied with a grin. Sam let out a chuckled and raised his wine glass to her.

To anyone watching from the outside, they looked like they might have been a couple that have been together for a while, the way Anthea and Sam looked and talked to each other.

The restaurant itself was lovely. White table cloths with artfully decorated brown brick walls and matching floor boards, giving it a warm but sophisticated feel. The lighting in the restaurant was perfect for a romantic evening.

"I like this restaurant. It was a good choice," Sam said when there was a break in conversation. Soon their meals were brought to them.

Anthea moaned when she took a bite. The food was delicious. Sam bit his lip at the noise of pleasure she had made. She grinned and then winked when she met his eyes. Sam shook his head in amusement. He let out a small moan in return when he sampled his meal.

By the time the pair had begun desert, Sam felt a foot running up and down his leg. Sam swallowed hard. Anthea just grinned at him.

"Something the matter Sam?" She asked, smirking brightly.

Sam leaned in. "You're lucky we're not in a booth," He whispered.

"Why's that?" Anthea whispered back, putting her now bare foot in a more sensitive spot.

"Because I don't think a restaurant is the most appropriate place for the things I want to do to you," Sam replied, his voice becoming ragged.

"And what has that got to do with a booth?" Anthea asked, her voice growing husky.

"If we were in a booth, nothing would be holding me back!" He replied heatedly.

Anthea's mouth twisted up into an extremely flirtatious smirk.

"Do you wanna get out of here?" She asked.

"Most definitely!" Sam replied, pulling out his wallet, putting cash on the table with the receipt, leading Anthea out of the restaurant.

Sam pushed Anthea against the Impala and began kissing her in earnest.

Suddenly, Sam felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see a fist coming towards his face. The punch knocked him to the ground.

"Abbadon sends her love," The demon spat. The demon moved towards Anthea and took a swing. Anthea dodged and punched him in the ribs, sending the demon back a few paces. The demon lunged at her again, but Anthea side-stepped him and elbowed him in the back, pushing him face forward into the Impala. Anthea grabbed the demon by the hair and rested her palm on his forehead and smited him. Anthea was grabbed from behind by another demon, a female this time. Anthea thrust her head backwards into the demons face, making her let go of Anthea. Anthea raced around to the back of the Impala and pulled out her swords. The demon was upon her when Anthea pulled out her swords and cut the demon's head off.

Sam's head had hit the ground hard and temporarily knocked him unconscious. He was roused back into wakefulness by Anthea shaking his shoulder.

"Come on, we gotta go!" Anthea hissed into his ear. Sam managed to get to his feet and Anthea shoved him into the passenger side of the Impala before she got in the other side. She tore out of the parking lot, hoping that there wasn't any cameras to witness what had just happened.

Sam looked up at Anthea, his ears ringing. "What happened?" He asked groggily.

"Demons. Two of them. Abbadon sent them. You got punched and your head hit the ground pretty hard," Anthea replied, still a little out of breath due to adrenalin.

"Really? I hadn't noticed!" Sam murmured, rubbing his head softly.

"I'll heal you when we get back to the Bunker. We just need to get out of here!" Anthea replied, her hand resting gently on Sam's shoulder.

"This definitely wasn't the evening I planned," Sam said.

Anthea laughed. "Definitely not. I hoped it would have had a happy ending!" She replied winking at him.

"Still could..." Sam replied with a sly look on his face.

"Down boy! You could have a concussion. It might be a bit of a downer if you were to pass out or throw up on me," Anthea replied grinning. Sam grunted in reply. He rested his head against the window and felt his eyes droop.

"Sam? Sam! Don't fall asleep! Stay awake!" Anthea said, a worried tone to her voice.

Sam managed to keep his eyes open. They finally arrived back at the Bunker. Anthea half carried Sam out of the car. The door to the Bunker burst open.

"I need some help here!" Anthea called. Dean and Cas raced into the room and saw Anthea and Sam.

"What happened?" Dean asked, putting his finger on Sam's pulse. "Wear him out already?"

"Demons," Anthea replied. "Cas, can you heal him? I haven't practiced enough to do it."

Cas shook his head. "You're going to do it Annie. I'll talk you through it. You need to learn," Cas said.

Anthea nodded nervously. "So, what do I do?" She asked.

"Rest the tips of you fingers on Sam's temple," Cas said.

"Then?"

"As if you are meditating, use you Grace to sense where he is injured," Cas replied.

"Ah huh, found it. Then what?" Anthea asked.

"Focus on his pain and use your Grace to heal him," Cas replied. Anthea's brow crinkled in concentration.

Suddenly, the slightly swollen flesh around Sam's eye was completely healed. Anthea felt his heart rate slow. Sam blinked.

"I'm okay?" He asked. Anthea let out a squeal of delight.

"I did it!" Anthea said, grinning. Dean clapped her on the shoulder.

"Good job, Annie!" Dean said.

"How do you feel, Sam?" Cas asked him.

"I feel fine! Better than fine. Like I've just woken up. Refreshed," Sam replied.

"Excellent!" Cas exclaimed.

"Uh, Dean?" Anthea said hesitantly.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"I had to drive the Impala back. It's fine and I know how to drive. That's okay, yeah?" Anthea asked.

"Well, you just saved my brother's life, so yeah, it's fine. What happened to the demons?" Dean queried.

Anthea hesitated. "I smited one and I cut the head off another with one of my swords," Anthea replied.

Dean looked at her for a moment. "You smited?" He asked, slightly shocked.

"Yeah, it was really easy. I just did it. It was easier than healing Sam," Anthea replied. "And my swords killed the demon, you know, like Ruby's knife."

Dean let out an impressed noise. "You're now on my top ten list of bamfs now!"

Anthea let out a laugh. "Thanks!"

"Okay, well, Dean and I are going back to bed," Cas said.

Sam quirked an eyebrow. "But you're angels! You don't have to.. Oh! _Oh! _Sorry! Okay, night then!" He said. Dean shook his head in amusement and Cas smiled. They both went back to their room.

"So, what were you saying about a happy ending?" Sam asked, turning to Anthea.

She grinned. "Don't you remember Sam? I don't put out on the first date!" Anthea replied with a wink and walked back to her room. Sam grinned.

"Yep, I definitely like her!" Sam said to himself, walking back to his room for sleep as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha! I'm so evil! They almost, but they didn't. Besides, I think Dean would kill them if they had sex in his Baby! Maybe next chapter. Look on the bright side! Anthea smote a bitch and cut the head off another! I suck at writing fight scenes, but hopefully this one was pretty okay..<strong>

**Until next time my lovelies!**


	14. Chapter 14

**This is a Sam/OC story. This happens in season 9 (established Destiel, mostly fluffy background stuff) There will be smut. My first SPN fic, so be gentle. Tell me if there are any continuity errors :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Real places are mentioned, but everything story related is fake. So the motels may be real, but I don't actually know what they look like, okay? Cool!**

**I'm pretty much re-writting season 9.. Sorry. Just pretend that all the 'filler' episodes (like the ones with Charlie, ect..) are somehow happening at the same time. I sort of want to have some canonically correct stuff in here as well as my own imagination.**

**(The fact that I'm ignoring the Gadreel plot means that Kevin doesn't die or go through that bullshit with Crowley.)**

* * *

><p><span>Living Life on the B Side<span>

Chapter 14:

Sam woke up the next morning with a smile on his face. After Anthea had healed him the night before, Sam had been overcome with exhaustion. He was partially glad that Anthea hadn't taken him up on his offer of a 'happy ending'.

Anthea said she smited one demon and killed the other by chopping its head off. Sam would have loved to have seen that. He'd never seen Anthea in open combat, and like Castiel, it would have been a sight to behold. Fighting, in a hand-to-hand sense, always reminded Sam of dancing. A lot more violent and dangerous, but dancing just the same. The way a person moved, in practiced motions over and over, to protect their own life or to protect the lives of others always seemed beautiful in way to Sam. Maybe Sam had just seen too many artful fight scenes in movies, but it still never ceased to captivate him.

Sam got up and changed into some fresh clothes before grabbing an apple from the kitchen to look for Anthea. It was quite early and Sam had assumed that she would still be asleep, but when he knocked on her door and checked on her, Sam had found her room empty.

Sam went outside to see Anthea performing tai chi in the light of the rising sun. Watching martial arts being performed suddenly meant nothing to Sam as he watched Anthea going through the movements. The way her body flowed from position to position held Sam's attention in ways hand-to-hand combat never had, and that was saying something. Sam felt a smile form on his face as he watched Anthea's graceful movement. She was a beautiful silhouette in the sunlight.

Sam cleared his throat, deciding he had stood there ogling her long enough. Anthea turned to face him.

"Morning!" Anthea said cheerfully. "How's the head?"

Sam grinned. "It's fine, thanks for asking. You're doing tai chi, right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, the Monks at the monastery taught me. It is a great way to meditate and centre yourself," Anthea replied.

"It's beautiful. Can you teach me?" Sam asked.

Anthea blushed at the compliment. "Sure. You might want to change into some more comfortable clothes though," Anthea said.

"Nah, I'm good!" Sam said with a grin.

Anthea began to show him a few moves. "This one is called 'Carry the Tiger over the Mountain'. I know, it has a funny name!" Anthea said grinning, as Sam began to chuckle. Over the course of about half an hour, Anthea had shown him three other moves in detail before Anthea said it was time to pack it in. "You did well for a beginner." She said.

Sam beamed. "I had a good teacher!" He replied.

"I'm gonna go in and have a shower and grab an apple. Have you eaten yet?" Anthea asked him.

"Yeah, I had some fruit before I found you," Sam said. Anthea smiled.

"Okay, see you later!" She said, walking inside ahead of him.

Anthea freshened up and made her way down to the archive. She wanted to check out some of the stuff down there before going over the God tablet.

Anthea sat down on one of the old chairs at a small table and began to go through some of the books. She breathed in their musty scent. Anthea had always loved the smell of books, old and new. Something about them just made her feel so warm and happy inside. Anthea just put that down to her little inner Hermione.

She found a book that seemed older than the others. When Anthea opened it, she let out a gasp of surprise. Inside was a huge amount of information on angels. There was a list of every single angel ever created and a ritual on how to bring angels back to life. It also had a ritual on how to kill angels from long range, like a spell bag. Anthea began to take notes as she was reluctant to take the books out of the cave considering how old and delicate they were. Much like the spell Kevin found to destroy demons, Anthea also found another spell that does the same to angels. She also found a spell to restore the power of angels and their wings. Anthea's eyes grew wide as she read this information.

Anthea found a prophecy at the back of the book. Anthea gasped as she read its words.

"_The angel that hath been chased from the warmth of Heaven, forever known as the Outcast, shall bestow its fury upon Heaven's inhabitants,_

_The Outcast will begin by bringing about the Fall, expelling all Angels, except for itself, from Heaven and cutting their wings,_

_The Outcast will betray the trust of a brother, the Angel of Thursday, and steal his Grace, in so doing, causing the Fall,_

_In yet another betrayal, the Outcast will also betray the Will of God by destroying the Line of the Prophet, leaving only one remaining, never for another to be awakened,_

_In this time, an Angel will be awakened, and it's followers will be mighty. The power of the Angel of Thursday and the Righteous Man will encircle it and the Vessel of Lucifer shall be by its side,_

_This angel shall be named for the Goddess Athena, wielding the power of Nature and Time,_

_They will as one, with the assistance of the Last Prophet, destroy the Outcast,_

_So it is written, so shall it be.."_

Anthea sat in her chair, stunned by this revelation.

A few moments later, Sam came down the stairs. He rested a hand on Anthea's shoulder.

"What is it?" Sam asked, frowning. Anthea lifted the book weakly to him. Sam sat down in the opposite chair and began to read the Prophecy.

* * *

><p>Cas and Dean hadn't seen Sam and Anthea for quite some time and had decided to look for them. After looking in both their rooms and the rooms they mostly frequented, Dean and Cas made their way down to the archive. They found the pair sitting at a small table in the cave with stunned looks on their faces.<p>

"What's up with you two?" Dean asked.

Anthea and Sam both pointed at the book sitting on the table between them. Dean got to the book first and read the Prophecy. After he had finished, Dean stared at Anthea and Sam, an equally stunned look on his face.

"What is it?" Cas asked, concern contorting his features. Dean handed him the book.

Castiel's eyes scanned the paper. "Ohhh," Cas said.

"What does that even mean?" Dean asked, turning to look at Cas.

"It means that everything that has happened had been foretold centuries ago. This Prophecy was written by the human Prophet Ezekiel. It appears to be genuine," Cas replied.

"That's not what I meant! I mean, like with the whole 'encircling' and the thing about the Line of the Prophets being destroyed?" Dean said.

"Oh, well I think that just means that we will be fighting with a newly awakened angel, which is most likely Anthea, since the Prophecy says the angels will be named for Athena and because we're both mentioned as the Angel of Thursday and the Righteous Man. As far as the Line of the Prophets being destroyed, we should probably bring Kevin back to the Bunker to keep him safe, if he is indeed the last of the Prophets. I shall fetch him now," Cas said, suddenly disappearing.

A few moments later, Cas was back was Kevin.

"Castiel! What are you doing?" Kevin asked with a tone of indignation.

"We had to bring you back to the Bunker to keep you safe. Apparently, you are the Last Prophet. I will return with everything shortly," Cas said, disappearing again.

"How are you doing, Kevin?" Dean asked him.

"I'm fine. Who is she?" Kevin asked, pointing at Anthea.

"Oh, that's Anthea." Dean replied. Anthea seemed to be startled out of her trance. She looked up and smiled at Kevin. She got up and walked over to him and shook his hand.

"Hey, I'm Anthea. It's nice to meet you Kevin," Anthea replied.

Kevin smiled hesitantly back, not completely comfortable with this strange, but beautiful woman. "Nice to meet you too. Um, how did you come to be here?" He asked.

"Oh, it turns out I'm an angel that's supposed to save the world," Anthea replied matter-of-factly.

Kevin frowned. "What?" He said, shocked. There was a flutter of wings, signalling Castiel's return.

Cas was holding a box full of papers and pictures and notes. "I see you have met my sister Anthea," Castiel said. Anthea smiled and nodded.

"Could everyone please just stop and explain to me what is going on?" Kevin said. Sam picked up the book and handed it to Kevin. He began to read. The room was becoming awkwardly silent.

Kevin looked up from the book. "Oh," he said. Kevin frowned. "Where the hell are we anyway? You said that you were taking me to the Bunker, Castiel."

"We are at the Bunker, or at least beneath it. We found a hidden room in the archive which led us here," Cas explained.

"Riiight," Kevin said, walking out of the cave, through the ornate gold doors, still holding the book. He stood in the middle of the stair case, looked up and whistled. "We're a long way down."

Anthea picked up her things and began to walk up the stairs. She turned to look at the four men still in the cave. "Come on! I've got some things to discuss with all of you and I want to get some fresher air," Anthea said, continuing her climb up the spiral stair case. 

The group of men followed her to the library, where Anthea sat down on one of the chair, spreading out her note book and some of the other documents she'd found.

"So, basically, I found some stuff on the angels. There are thousands of them. I found several spells and rituals. How to kill angels, either close up, like how Kevin killed those demons, or from a distance, like a spell bag or a homing missile. And, lastly but even more strangely, how to bring angels back to life," Anthea said.

The men stared at her. "You can bring angels back to life?" Sam asked, a hint on awe in his voice.

"Yep. I personally want to bring back Gabriel and Balthazar, mostly because they're powerful and made me laugh. I understand why you guys might not agree to that though," Anthea said with a grin.

"You can bring back Balthazar?" Cas whispered. Anthea tilted her head.

"Yes, I can." Anthea replied softly. Cas blinked.

"I... I feel great regret in his death. Balthazar was one of my best friends," Cas said sadly.

Dean rubbed his shoulder comfortingly. Dean looked up at Anthea. "Do we have to bring Gabriel back to life?" Dean asked her, almost pleading.

"You may not like him, but I think it is a good idea. There is a lot of power in Heaven that can only be accessed by an Archangel. Gabriel is the best of a bad bunch. Besides, I think he could help us defeat Metatron and maybe even Abbadon. He could even be able to put Heaven back into reasonable order," Anthea reasoned. "However, you are an angel now Dean. If you think that bringing Gabriel back is a bad idea, then I will back your play, that is if you agree, Cas?"

"Well-" but Castiel's reply was cut off.

"What? Dean's an angel now? How did that happen?" Kevin exclaimed. They were all saved from answering by all of them falling unconscious.

* * *

><p>Anthea opened her eyes to find herself standing in an open field. She sat up and saw the others also lying in the grass. Slowly, they all began to sit up.<p>

"What the hell is going on?" Dean snapped.

Suddenly, a booming voice called out. "Sorry for having to do this, but at the moment, the only way I can communicate is through dreams, and I had to communicate quite desperately. I guess even I have my limitations," The voice said.

"Who is that?" Sam asked quietly.

"God," Anthea and Kevin said at the same time.

"I do not have much time, so I must make this quick. Congratulations for finding your Grace Castiel and for discovering your Free Will. And congratulations too, Dean my son, on becoming an angel. This is just a small reward. You have been through so much and you deserve a bit of an advantage. Anthea, well done on your first healing, you repaired Sam's head perfectly, your skills are coming along quite nicely. Kevin, I am sorry for everything you have been through. I have seen an alternate timeline of this world, and lets just say I'm glad Castiel took you to the Bunker when he did. Sam, it has been too long since I have seen you. You appear to be on the right course, even opening up about yourself to Anthea. I am proud of you. You too will soon be rewarded.

Now, onto more serious business. I hear that you have found the rituals on how to bring angels back to life. This will require a lot of hard work in all your parts. Bring people, much less angels, back to life is a difficult task, but I believe, the five of you can do it. I agree with Anthea, you should bring Gabriel back to life and Balthazar. In them, you shall have great allies. But be careful not to screw them over, they will not be pleased if you do. I do not advise you restore the angel's wings. They need time to develop and to become more than just 'winged dicks' as you call them Dean. I had hoped they would be able to do it without my intervention, but it seems that was not to be.

Metatron has strayed far, but I cannot do it all myself. The Universe is expanding every moment of everyday and I cannot be everywhere at once, that is why I created the angels, to help me watch over and shape the Universe. I had no notion that Metatron would be run out of Heaven or that he would become what he is today, but I needed to let the world run its course. Is that not what Free Will is? I shall return you to consciousness now. Think on what I have said and prepare for what you must face and do. I cannot help you much more than this, but the God tablet you have should be able to help you where I can't. Good bye my children and good luck!" God said.

Anthea opened her eyes. She looked up and met the eyes of the men before her.

"Let's get it done," She said determinedly.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, so God isn't as all powerful as we think, or is he? A lot of shit went down in this chapter. Could Gabriel and Balthazar be joining us in a chapter or two? Well, keep reading and you'll find out. We might also be getting a visit from Charlie soon too! God I love her! She is brilliant! I am really excited! :D<strong>

**Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**This is a Sam/OC story. This happens in season 9 (established Destiel, mostly fluffy background stuff) There will be smut. My first SPN fic, so be gentle. Tell me if there are any continuity errors :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Real places are mentioned, but everything story related is fake. So the motels may be real, but I don't actually know what they look like, okay? Cool!**

**This story is actually turning out a lot longer than I thought it would. The Google translate is a bit weird, so the latin I put in here might not translate properly, so I'm going to put the Latin in and then explain it. When I translated it from English to Latin and then back again, I sort of got gibberish.. Sorry about that. If you want the version in English, just message me and I'll send it to you.**

* * *

><p><span>Living Life on the B Side<span>

Chapter 15:

"It took us a few days to retrieve all the ingredients necessary to bring an angel back to life. Cas had also been teaching Dean and Anthea to fly, as amusing as that had been. Dean wanted to go into the kitchen, but landed in the Boiler room and he was locked in. It took us about half an hour to find the key and let him out. He is getting better though. When Cas was teaching Anthea, it wasn't quite as hard for her, seeing as though she once knew how to do it. She was mostly just rusty. But Anthea said it was like riding a bike, once you learn, you never forget.

The ritual to bring angels back to life requires a lot of blood. The blood of the ones that killed them, which would be Cas. We can't get Lucifer's blood, but apparently, since I'm his vessel, my blood will suffice for Gabriel. It also needs blood of a Righteous Man, which would be Dean and the blood of an Archangel, which would be Anthea, who is also Mother Nature and the blood of a prophet, that being Kevin. It needs about half a pint each, freshly spilt.

This is where the ingredients get sort of weird. We need Damiana, dried and shredded, Kava-Kava, also dried and shredded. Black snake-root seeds, Belladonna, Sage, Salt and, get this, grave-yard dirt. We also need Holy Oil, but luckily we've got plenty of that.

The ritual is pretty involved. The blood has to be spilt over the course of four hours while chanting the same chant over and over again, plus adding all the ingredients at even amounts the whole time. This is gonna suck, but I guess it's gotta be done."

Sam finished his entry and went over the Latin for the spell. There were a few words in Enochian that had to be said at the start and the end of the ritual by the people that killed the angels they're bringing back. Sam wasn't sure about the pronunciation and had to talk to Cas about them.

The spell itself was tricky. Apparently there is some kind of test that they have to go through. Sam really hoped it wouldn't be like that episode where of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer _where Willow brings Buffy back to life. That would be unpleasant. The thought of snakes crawling under his skin and coming out his mouth almost made Sam dry wretch. Sam shook his head and walked into the library. The spell said that the ritual had to be performed on holy ground. Apparently, the cavern behind the God Doors was considered holy ground. Everyone else was already gathered there.

"Sammy, got the book?" Dean asked, clapping Sam on the shoulder.

"Yeah. Um, Cas? There's a few words in Enochian that I need to go through with you," Sam said, walking over to Cas.

Anthea sat down in the chair next to Dean. According to the ritual, they had to sit opposite the Cas and Sam.

"I am not looking forward to bleeding into a huge mixing bowl slowly for four hours," Anthea said, turning to Dean with a grin on her face.

Dean lifted his hands up. "Hey, this was your idea. Besides, it's gonna hurt you a lot more than it's gonna hurt me!" Dean said with a smirk.

Anthea chuckled. "Oh, I don't know about that! What about those tests we have to go through? How do you know if you can get through that?" Anthea replied, patting Dean on the back. Dean chuckled humourlessly, shoving Anthea playfully on the shoulder.

"Are you read to begin?" Cas asked. Everybody nodded. Sam and Cas said a few words in Enochian before cutting along their arms, careful not to go too deep. Sam passed the knife to Dean and then Dean passed it to Anthea. They began to recite the Latin chant.

"Osiris Deus vitam et mortem

Te invoco,

Quia voluntas Dei est Angelorum vita Balthasar reddantur et Gabriel,

Integra sua gratia et vasis suis reddita

Oleum a sanguine iusti et faciam terram sanctam

Solum defunctorum, sal, purificatorium magna.

Terram a sanguine, te invoco

De sanguinibus hominum, te invoco,

Natura ex sanguine, te invoco

Angeli a sanguine, et cecidit,

De sanguine vitam resurrexerint"

After repeating the passage a few time, blood pouring into the large copper and bronze bowl, everyone began to feel... strange. Not just the strangeness that comes with blood loss, but something different.

The group started to have hallucinations. Anthea had visions of her life as an full blown Archangel, trapped in the Garden. It was pleasant. But the vision slowly began to turn bad. She was consumed by an extreme fear of loneliness. The kind that you want to kill yourself for. The emotion was intense and it took everything Anthea had to hold on.

"This must be the test," Anthea thought to herself.

* * *

><p>Dean began to have visions of his happy family, living life with his mother and father, Sam and Cas. Dean felt so happy, but then Dean found himself strapped to a chair, suddenly being tortured by Alistair. His parents and Sam were shouting abuse at him and Cas was whispering how worthless and useless he was in his ear. The real Dean was fighting back tears of physical pain and emotional despair. Dean felt like he couldn't breathe.<p>

This was when Dean realised that this was his test.

* * *

><p>Sam's visions began with him lying in bed, his eyes opening to see Jessica lying next to him on the bed. She smiled at him. "Let me go Sam. Be with Anthea," She said. Jessica rose from the bed and moved to the door.<p>

"Jessica wait!" Sam shouted. Jessica began to laugh cruelly.

"Why? You know what Sam? I'm glad the demon killed me! It was so I wouldn't have to put up with you any more! Anthea has no idea what's in store for her, has she? Your emotional baggage is three miles wide. I doubt she'll put up with you for long. I only liked you for the sex. God, you're useless for anything except for being in the sack! Once I brought out your adventurous side, whoo!" Jessica laughed.

"Stop it," Sam said.

"Why should I?" She replied. Suddenly, Sam was on the ceiling. He felt his belly cut open and he felt fire begin to spread around him.

"Time for you to burn, baby. God knows I did!" Jessica said.

* * *

><p>Sam's eyes snapped open, and he saw he was still in the cavern. Everyone else was sitting they, mumbling in Latin, shaking a quivering. He assumed that they were all going through similar trials as he was. He noticed that he too was still mumbling in Latin.<p>

* * *

><p>Kevin was in the arms of his girlfriend, she was smiling at him. His mother walked in the room holding a tray of glasses filled with home made lemonade. Suddenly, his mother dropped the tray, as if in shock.<p>

"Mum, what's wrong?" Kevin asked, worried. His mother pointed at Kevin's girlfriend, Channing. Kevin turned and saw that her eyes were black, like a demon. Kevin moved out of her grip.

"Aw, don't you love me any more?" She asked, grinning. The demon flicked her wrist, snapping Linda's neck.

"MUM!" Kevin shouted. Kevin's body slammed against the wall. Channing moved towards him with inhuman speed and began to choke him. Kevin shouted the exorcising spell and the demon left Channing's body on the ground. Kevin dropped to the floor and opened his eyes.

* * *

><p>Sam noticed Kevin's eyes open. Anthea's, Dean's and Cas's eyes were still closed. Sam wondered what their trials were.<p>

* * *

><p>Castiel opened his eyes and found himself surrounded by his angel kin. He felt warm and light and free. Suddenly, the angels turned to him, glaring at him through their Grace. Metatron approached him and with one smooth movement, he slit Castiel's throat. Castiel felt himself falling and falling, right into Hell. He was in the Cage with Lucifer and Michael.<p>

"Nice of you to join us, Castiel!" Lucifer said with a grin. Castiel screamed as Lucifer cut into his skin.

"This isn't real! This isn't real! This isn't real!" Castiel chanted to himself. He kept hearing Lucifer chuckle.

"Who said it wasn't real?" Lucifer whispered.

* * *

><p>Cas's eyes snapped open. He saw Kevin and Sam looking at him with concern, their arms still raised over the bowl in the middle. Castiel gave them a small smile and continued chanting in Latin.<p>

Sam looked down at his watch. "Oh, how time flies!" Sam thought to himself. They only had fifteen minutes left. Sam hadn't realised how long they had been sitting there. Sam was worried that Anthea and Dean hadn't opened their eyes yet. Their trials must have been difficult if his was anything to go by. Sam had every faith in them.

On exactly four hours, Anthea and Dean's eyes opened. Their eyes blazed with Grace, as did Castiel's. Their true voices rang through the cavern when suddenly, there was a loud crack. The bowl had broken, their blood and the other ingredients began to spill onto the floor. There was a flash of light.

The group opened their eyes, and standing before them was Balthazar and Gabriel, exactly as they were before they died.

* * *

><p><strong>WOOO! They're back! I truly loved their characters, so I had to bring them back! What do you think of the ritual? I kinda thought of it after about five minutes. Buffy references? Good? Bad? Tell me what you think in the reviews! :D<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**This is a Sam/OC story. This happens in season 9 (established Destiel, mostly fluffy background stuff) There will be smut. My first SPN fic, so be gentle. Tell me if there are any continuity errors :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Real places are mentioned, but everything story related is fake. So the motels may be real, but I don't actually know what they look like, okay? Cool!**

* * *

><p><span>Living Life on the B Side<span>

Chapter 16:

"What the hell?" Balthazar said, staring at everyone in shock.

"Hello Balthazar, Gabriel," Castiel replied.

"Hey little bro! Um, how are we here right now?" Gabriel replied, glancing around the circle. His eyes went wide when he looked at Dean, but he didn't say anything.

"Yeah, um.. We sorta, brought you back to life," Sam said looking at them with a slight grimace.

"You what? Awesome!" Gabriel chuckled. "How?"

Anthea grinned at Gabriel. "Magic!" She said with a wink.

"But..But, Castiel! You killed me! You literally stabbed me in the back! Why would you raise me?" Balthazar said, not angrily, but more out of surprise.

"I..I regretted what I did immensely. Bringing you back, well.. I needed your help and I wanted to say... sorry," Castiel replied.

"So! You need our help? Why?" Gabriel asked, turning to Castiel.

"The angels have Fallen. Metatron betrayed us and he is blaming me for the Fall," Cas replied.

Gabriel nodded. "So then why do you have wings? Why do any of you have wings?" Gabriel asked.

"Well, I didn't discover that I was an angel until a couple of weeks ago, Cas got his Grace back and in Cas getting his Grace back, Dean turned into an angel because of the Grace that was already inside of him," Anthea explained.

"Metatron? I haven't see or heard from him in years!" Gabriel exclaimed. "But he isn't that powerful!"

"A prophecy that we found indicated that Metatron could be using the power of the Angel tablet to strengthen himself," Kevin replied.

Gabriel nodded again. "So, what do you want me to do about it?" He asked.

"Well, we'd like you to help us stop him," Dean replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why? You don't need me! You've got Annie!" Gabriel replied, giving Anthea a one armed hug.

"I don't have access to my full power Gabe! Besides, God told us to resurrect you!" She replied, slipping out of Gabriel's grip.

Gabriel stared at her. "You don't have access to your full powers? Why?"

Anthea shrugged. "God's Will?" She replied. Gabriel snorted.

"Ah, dear old daddy!" Gabriel said sarcastically.

"So the only reason you brought me back is because.. you were feeling guilty?" Balthazar said to Castiel.

Castiel tilted his head in confusion. "Why is that so hard for you to believe?" He asked Balthazar.

"Because we're angels. We don't feel emotion like humans do," Balthazar replied.

"You are my brother. You were, and I hope still are, my friend. Why wouldn't I bring you back if I had the chance?" Castiel said, moving slightly closer to Balthazar.

Balthazar just shrugged. "Okay, then I'll help you. Do we have some sort of plan?" He asked.

"Metatron has sealed Heaven off. Angels cannot gain access to it. I don't know if spirits can either, but I can sense a barrier," Castiel replied.

"How long have we been dead?" Gabriel said, turning to Castiel and Balthazar.

"Well, Gabriel, you've been dead three years and you Balthazar, you've been dead two years," Sam replied.

"Huh," Gabriel said softly, then he grinned. "Then Metatron won't be expecting us at all. Where is Raphael?"

"Dead," Castiel replied. "I killed him."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. "Really? You killed him?"

"Yes, using the souls of creatures in Purgatory," Castiel replied.

Gabriel whistled. "That's some pretty deep stuff little bro. How did you handle that much power?"

"Not very well. I did some things... things that I am not proud of," Castiel replied, a shameful expression on his face.

Balthazar paused for a moment. "You're feeling guilty for a lot of things, are you? I'm still having trouble accepting that Dean is an angel. He practically a walking sin!" but then he grinned. "Then again, none of us are the poster boys of virtue and purity!"

Dean chucked. "You're definitely not!"

Everyone decided to move to the library above ground.

"I gotta say boys, you've got some nice digs!" Gabriel said, appreciating the marble columns in the library. Gabriel turned and saw the God tablet on the table.

His eyes widened. "No way! You've got the God tablet? Sweet!" Gabriel chuckled mischievously, picking up the gold tablet. "If Metatron found out you had this, he'd be shitting bricks!"

"Why?" Sam said, sitting down at the table opposite Gabriel.

Gabriel looked up at him. "This is a vast and mostly untapped source of power. You can make Archangels with this thing! You can do anything with this, that is, if you work out how to use it!"

"Can you read it?" Sam asked.

"Fuck no! Only people like Anthea or Kevin can read this sort of stuff," Gabriel replied. Gabriel turned to Anthea. "You haven't tried tapping into this, have you?"

Anthea shook her head. "No, I haven't. Though Cas and Dean used it to help focus on Cas's Grace inside of Dean," She replied.

Gabriel nodded. "No wonder Dean and Cas are so powerful right now. You're not currently feeding off it, but it would have helped your Grace along. You can both feel each other in your heads, can't you? Each others' thoughts and feelings?" He asked.

Dean and Cas nodded in replied. "But isn't that just a by-product of being Bonded?" Cas asked, his eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Yes, but neither of you get it, do you? Castiel, don't you feel more powerful now than you did before? You are, both of you, on your way to becoming Archangels. The tablet made you stronger, now, with everyday that passes and the more contact you have with the tablet, the more powerful you will become. Especially since you seem to be inadvertently completing the ritual," Gabriel explained.

"How?" Dean said, gripping Castiel's hand. Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"The reason you are an angel Dean, is because of Cas, right?" Gabriel said.

"..Yes?" Dean said.

"Well, you used the power of the tablet to focus on the Grace inside yourself to restore Cas's, potentially sacrificing your humanity, right?" Gabriel continued as if he was speaking to a five year old.

"..Yes?" Dean said again.

"It was a sacrifice! That's what starts the ritual! As far as I can tell, cos I can't read the whole damn thing, but what I can read of it is that you need to make a sacrifice of some sort. You gave up your humanity. The more you... 'bond' with Cas, the closer you both get to becoming Archangels. Don't ask me why! God moves in mysterious ways!" Gabriel said, both his hands in the air in surrender.

"So, we're both becoming Archangels because I'm sleeping with Cas?" Dean asked. "Or, well, not sleeping with Cas?"

"Yes!" Gabriel said in exasperation. "One would have thought you would have gained some intelligence with your Grace!"

Anthea chuckled. "Come on Gabe! Give him some credit! He was mortal up to a few days ago, Dean's not up with all this angel bullshit!"

Dean just rolled his eyes and continued to grip Castiel's hand. "What happens if or when we become Archangels?" Dean asked Gabriel.

"Well, you'll sort of be partially in control of Heaven, just like I am," Gabriel replied. "I guess I should start calling you 'brother' then." He shivered at the thought.

"Thanks for making my relationship Castiel feel really incesty.." Dean grumbled.

"No problem, Deano!" Gabriel replied with a grin.

Dean knew what Gabriel was saying was true. He could feel his Grace growing stronger. Dean didn't think he would ever get used to the power he now had. He could see souls. He could see Anthea's, though her's seemed to be infused with her Grace, slowly changing from a human soul into completely angelic Grace. He could see Kevin's soul. His was a golden brown, kind of like caramel, filled with warmth and compassion. Dean could also see his brother's soul. It was bright cool green with hits of blue and brown flashing through it, however there were small black spots here and there. Dean knew they were a result of Sam's stint in Hell. Dean wondered how many black spots had been on his soul when he had still been human. That was another concept that Dean couldn't get over, not being human any more.

Castiel could sense what Dean was feeling and squeezed his hand in comfort and smiled at him.

"Aw, look at them, making lovey dovey faces at each other!" Gabriel giggled.

"Shut-up Gabriel," Dean said, not taking his gaze from Castiel's face.

Anthea grinned at them. God she had missed Gabriel. She had missed them all. Even if Anthea had only been with the Winchesters' for a monthish, she already began to feel like they were her family. Her own father had died not so long ago and she hadn't brought it up with the boys as yet. Sometimes it was easier for Anthea just to block out death, found it easy to ignore that fact that she wasn't dealing. Anthea didn't want to have to deal with grief right now, she didn't have time.

Sam noticed the far off look on Anthea's face that seemed to be tinged with sadness. He leaned over to her.

"Are you okay?" He murmured to her.

Anthea looked up at him and blinked. "No, I'm not. Can we talk about it later though?"

Sam nodded and rested a hand briefly on her shoulder before leaning away from her.

"So, if Metatron is feeding off the Angel tablet, then we should just take it from him," Kevin said, looking at the angels and Sam.

Balthazar shook his head. "Taking it from him won't be enough, he will still be able to feed off it. The best way would be to destroy the tablet or to kill Metatron," Balthazar turned to Gabriel. "Surely the power of an Archangel should be able to destroy it, yeah?"

Gabriel's head tilted to the side. "Potentially. I haven't seen the thing for quite sometime. I would need to find it's weak point, and that could take an hour or two especially since Metatron knows exactly where that weak spot is since he wrote it," Gabriel replied.

"Well, I going to do what I do best and try and scout out where Metatron is exactly and what he's planning," Balthazar said before giving a small salute and disappearing with a flutter of wings.

Kevin picked up the God tablet and grinned. "This tablet is so much easier to read! Almost the whole thing is in Latin apart from a few things that are in Enochian. The Demon tablet was a bitch! I wonder if there are any other tablets?" He thought aloud.

"That's a good point. Are there any other tablets?" Dean asked Gabriel.

"There is a Human tablet. It isn't anything special like the others," Gabriel paused. "However, if Metatron does get it, he might be able to warp it to his advantage. Like alter human evolution or mass control humans. I'm gonna look for it. I shouldn't be too long. If you need me, you know how to get in touch!" And then Gabriel was gone too.

Sam frowned and looked at Dean. "Can you pick up prayers, Dean?" Sam asked.

Dean raised his eyebrows. "I have no idea. Why don't you have a go Sam. Pray to me," Dean said, grinning cheekily.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Dean," Sam prayed. "You're a dick."

Dean burst out laughing. "I fucking heard that!" Dean said as he howled with laughter.

"Are you sure you weren't just reading my mind?" Sam said. A suddenly realisation came over him. "You can read minds now, can't you? Don't you dare Dean!"

Dean couldn't stop laughing. "This is awesome!"

Cas shook his head in amusement.

"Could you guys shut up? I'm trying to work here!" Kevin said sternly, trying but failing to keep the grin off his face.

"Sorry, Professor Tran!" Dean said, still laughing. Anthea chuckled at their antics.

"Why don't we go out for a while? I could use the fresh air," Cas said, grabbing Dean's hand again.

"Supply run?" Sam suggested.

"Sure," Dean said.

"Get me some coffee and burger please? It's gonna be a long night," Kevin said, not looking up from the God tablet.

Dean nodded and he and Cas disappeared with a flutter of wings followed by the sound of the Impala's engine starting.

"We'll leave you to it then, Kevin?" Anthea asked.

"Sure," Kevin said absentmindedly.

Anthea stood up and tugged at Sam's hand. He looked at her with a confused expression before following her out of the library and into the kitchen. Anthea began to put on a pot of water.

"Tea or coffee?" Anthea asked him.

"Coffee, please. White and two sugar," Sam said softly. Anthea smiled at him as she moved around the kitchen to grab cups. Anthea made tea for herself. She finished making the coffee and tea before joining Sam at the kitchen table.

They drank their warm beverages in silence.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Sam asked her. Anthea took a deep breath.

"There's something that I haven't told you or Dean or Cas. That day, when we were checking out those empty warehouses in Kearney, and I told you I had somethings to do beforehand? I was actually going to a funeral. M-my dad's funeral," Anthea said, looking down at her mug of tea. Sam's face softened and he gripped her hand. She looked up at him. A single tear ran down the side of her face. "I didn't want to say anything. I was numb, just so numb to it. I didn't want to deal with it. I was happy not dealing, but I guess it's all catching up to me now."

Sam reached up and wiped her tear away with his thumb. He smiled sadly at her.

"I understand. When I lost my father, it took a while to spring back. Dean, he ignored his pain until he just exploded. If you need to talk, I am here," Sam said kindly. Anthea leaned her head into Sam's palm.

"Thank you," She whispered. "I don't think I can talk about it now though."

"Well then, I'll be here when you're ready. I think... I think you're becoming family, and family help and protect each other," Sam said.

Another tear slid down Anthea's face and she met Sam's eyes. "I haven't got any one else," She whispered. Sam leaned forward and pecked her softly on the lips.

"You've got us now, and that's what matters," Sam said. He pulled her into a hug. Anthea rested her head on Sam's chest. She sighed and closed her eyes. Sam arms felt very nice wrapped around her. He smelled good. Cinnamon and something soft and musky. Anthea breathed in the lovely scent. Sam smiled and rested his head on hers. After a few more moments, Anthea pulled back and pecked Sam lightly on the lips, before sipping her tea again. She held his hand and smiled, her mask of cool detachment having fallen off completely.

In that moment, Sam knew that he was slowly falling in love with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Aw, I love it! I want them to fall in love before they boink. I hope that's not too much to ask? Give me another half a 'month' [<em>seeing as though it's about November in my story line (and a story 'month' is maybe a chapter)<em>] and they will be in love in time for Christmas! :D How about some dream sex via minds for Cas and Dean? I know it's really porn you want :P Please review if you're enjoying it so far!**


	17. Chapter 17

**This is a Sam/OC story. This happens in season 9 (established Destiel, mostly fluffy background stuff) There will be smut. My first SPN fic, so be gentle. Tell me if there are any continuity errors :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Real places are mentioned, but everything story related is fake. So the motels may be real, but I don't actually know what they look like, okay? Cool!**

**This is a really cutesy wootsy chapter with pre-Christmas cheer. Potentially a sex scene if you're lucky.**

* * *

><p><span>Living Life on the B Side<span>

Chapter 17:

"I think... I think I'm falling in love with Annie, and I think she likes me too. I don't know if that's in a relationship kind of way, but I'm pretty sure she wants more from me then just a, well, fuck buddy.

A lot has gone down and it's getting closer to Christmas, as in two weeks from now. I don't know if any of the others want to celebrate it. Cas, Gabe and Balthazar mostly just laugh at Christmas because Jesus was born in March, not December. Besides, I don't think angels even hold 'family' celebrations. I mean, Gabe did say that the Apocalypse was like Sunday dinner for him and the other Archangels. I do want to buy Annie a Christmas present, but I don't really know what to get her. I mean, it's fairly easy to find a gift for Kevin or Dean, but I've only ever bought gifts for Jess or Amelia and they both had been completely different from Annie. I know I shouldn't be thinking about Christmas, especially with everything that is going down, but I think that sometimes, we all need to take a break from it all.

Kevin managed to translate the rest of the God tablet. There were some pretty interesting things in there including another Prophecy. Something about when the current Archangels fall, new ones must be created. Since both Lucifer and Michael are both in Hell and Raphael dead, they need to be replaced, or something like that. Cas and Dean are both becoming Archangels and Annie is a dormant Archangel, plus Gabriel makes a grand total of four. It also says that there is someone else will become an angel as a reward for their work, but the Prophecy doesn't indicate who that is. I guess that's a bridge we'll cross when we get to it."

Sam finished his entry and walked out of his room and into the library to see Anthea decorating a fairly tall Christmas tree.

Sam grinned. "And what do you think you're doing?" He asked, grabbing her off the step ladder Anthea was on.

Anthea yelped at the sensation of being lifted up by the waist. When she realised it was Sam, Anthea let out a hearty laugh.

"Put me down, you big Sasquatch!" She cried, her indignation flawed by her laughter.

Sam put her back down on the step and she turned around and began to tickle him.

"See! Not so much fun now!" Anthea exclaimed in triumph. Sam grabbed Anthea's wrists to stop her actions and she lost her balance, nearling falling off the step ladder. Sam caught her in time.

Anthea giggled softly. "Thank you," She whispered, looking into his eyes.

"No problem," He replied, just as softly before leaning down to kiss her softly.

"Now, now! Not in front of the children!" Came Gabriel's voice from somewhere behind them.

Anthea rolled her eyes and pulled away from Sam. "The only child here Gabe, is you!" She snapped.

Gabriel raised his arms in surrender. "Okay! Just teasing!" He replied with a grin.

Anthea walked over to a cardboard box on the table and held up two ornaments. "An angel or a star on top?" She asked.

"I actually think Sam prefers an angel on the bottom!" Gabe said with a wink and a grin, then was gone with a flutter of wings.

Sam let out a snort and Anthea rolled her eyes.

"I think an angel is going to seem a little strange, especially since quite a few tend to stop by, not to mention the three currently living here. Let's go with the star," Sam replied. Anthea grinned.

"I agree," Anthea replied, picking up the gold star and putting it on top of the tree. She stood back to admire her handywork. "I haven't had a Christmas tree this nice since, well, ever!"

The tree was fake, but it looked incredibly real. Anthea had covered the tree artfully with gold and silver tinsel and gold and silver baubles. 

Loud footsteps down the staircase indicated Cas and Dean's arrival back to the Bunker after going on a supply run.

"Wow!" Dean exclaimed when he looked at the tree.

"You like? I wasn't sure if... well, I hope it's okay," Anthea said, almost hesitantly.

Dean grinned at her and pulled her into a small hug. "It's awesome," Dean said, pulling away from her.

Anthea smiled. "Great!" Anthea replied, moving towards the table and picking up her keys. "Quick question, do you, we, want to have a Christmas lunch or dinner?"

Sam and Dean looked at each other. "Um, sure!" Sam said.

"The hardest thing about becoming an angel is the fact that you don't need to eat anymore. Christmas lunch would be awesome! Cas?" Dean replied, turning towards the other angel.

Cas smiled. "Of course. I would enjoy this ritual sacrifice," He replied. Anthea burst out laughing while Sam and Dean stared at Cas strangely.

"Ritual sacrifice?" Dean said, a shocked expression on his face.

"No no no! He's talking about the turkey. You kill and eat a turkey! That's what he means by ritual sacrifice!" Anthea said, her eyes crinkling with mirth. Looks of comprehension crossed Sam and Dean's faces. Cas shook his head in amusement.

"Okay! I'm gonna take my car and go shopping. Is there anything you guys want in particular?" Anthea asked.

"Nope. But isn't it a bit early to go Christmas food shopping?" Dean asked.

"Not if you want to get a turkey big enough to feed seven people! I might have to end up getting two medium ones! I'll be back soon!" Anthea said. Suddenly, Anthea came to a halt. "Are we inviting anyone in particular? Charlie?"

"Sure, it'll be nice to see Charlie," Sam replied.

"Awesome! A turkey for eight people then!" Anthea said with a grin and raced out the door.

Sam chuckled to herself.

"She really did do a really nice job on the tree. Where the hell did she find the tinsel?" Dean asked, looking at Sam incredulously.

"No idea," Sam replied. "We need to buy a present for her, not to mention Charlie. What do you think they'd like?"

Dean shrugged. "Girls like pretty things," He replied.

"Really? Girls like pretty things? I wouldn't have guessed!" Sam said sarcastically. "She's an archangel Dean! What present to you give to a female archangel?"

"She would like some soaps or lotion, preferably lavender or mango scented," Castiel said.

Sam and Dean turned to him. "How would you know?" Dean asked him.

"They were her favourite scents when she was still in the Garden. Angels usually give of the scent of roses, but Anthea always smelled of lavender, which is unusual for an angel. She said she specifically changed her scent because she liked it so much. Also, mangoes are her second favourite fruit. I don't know if this is still true of her though," Castiel replied.

"Huh," Sam replied. Dean looked at him and shrugged.

"I think you should probably still get her something from _you _specifically. It's alright for me and Cas to get her something like that, but something more personal might help you win her over," Dean said thoughtfully.

"I'm not trying to win her over as such. I do like her though, a lot. Maybe I could get her some jewellery or something," Sam replied.

"I'd advice against buying something for Gabriel. I doubt he would enjoy receiving a gift, unless it is some sort of sweet or candy. Though Balthazar might enjoy a present," Cas said. "Perhaps a bottle of expensive wine?"

Sam nodded. "What about you Cas?" He asked.

Cas just grinned and grabbed Dean's hand. "I have everything I need," He said.

Dean blushed. "Uh, um, whatever you get me is fine Sam." Dean said gruffly, uncomfortable with the sudden chick flick moment.

Sam grinned slightly. "Who said I'm getting you anything?" He teased. Dean punched him lightly on the shoulder with his free hand.

Sam shook his hand and grabbed Dean's keys. "I'm gonna go a buy a few things. I'll be back soon," He said, before giving Cas and Dean a small wave and left the Bunker.

* * *

><p>Sam stood outside the jewellery store, looking at the pieces on display in the front window. He hesitated outside the expensive shop before entering.<p>

A saleswoman walked over to him. "Is there anything I can help you with? A gift for a special lady? Or man?" She asked pleasantly.

Sam grinned slightly. "Um, lady. I don't really know what to get her. A gold necklace maybe?" Sam said.

The saleswoman smiled. "We have a wide selection of gold necklaces ranging in size and thickness. Do you want any sort of pendant?" She asked.

Sam blinked. "Um," He thought for a moment. "Do you have any wings? Like angel wings?" He asked.

The saleswoman nodded and led him over to a stand of pendants, a small section devoted to feathers and wings.

After looking at the collection for a few moments, Sam saw one that would be perfect. It was set of wings that were flared out, each feather intrically carved into the gold. Nestled between the two wings was a single emerald. It was almost the same shade of Anthea's eyes. Sam grinned when he saw them.

"These ones?" He asked, pointing at them through the glass. The saleswoman smiled again.

"A good choice sir. Is green a favourite colour?" She asked.

Sam grinned. "It's the same shade as her eyes," Sam replied. The saleswoman smiled knowingly.

"I'm sure she will love them," She replied. A few moments later, Sam had also picked out a matching gold chain. It was fairly thin, but not too thin that it would be fragile.

Sam paid and thanked the saleswoman for all her help.

"No problem," The saleswoman said. "I hope she enjoys them!"

Sam smiled. "Me too," He murmured quietly to himself.

Sam made a quick trip to the Body Shop from some lavender and mango soaps and lotions, before buying Balthazar a very expensive bottle of red wine. Sam wandered over to confectionery shop and bought Gabriel a giant rainbow lolly pop.

"Hehe," Sam said softly. "Can't wait to see Gabriel fit this in his mouth!"

He then rushed over to a music store to buy Kevin some advanced sheet music for the Cello, knowing that Kevin still liked to play in his down time.

Sam still needed to find a present for Cas and Dean, not to mention Charlie. He sighed in frustration.

Sam looked around and saw a store that indicated that it sold 'all things fandom'. He walked inside, hoping to find a gift for Charlie. Sam was not disappointed.

Sam finally decided on a fandom charm bracelet with figurines from Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings and Doctor Who. It had been a toss up between that and a cool looking dragon from Game of Thrones, but he decided that Charlie would like the bracelet best.

Even after finding Charlie a present, Sam still couldn't decide on a present for Cas and Dean. It's funny how sometimes it's hardest to find something for the people you know best than the people you don't really know. I guess that's because you wanna make the gift meaningful and Sam was having trouble finding something that fitted that description in this department store.

Sam put his purchases in the back seat of the Impala before going into the boot and pulling out the nicest silver knife. Sam decided to get it ingraved with Dean's name on one side and "Wayward Son" on the other, which was from Dean's favourite Kansas song. Sam grinned, pleased with his decision for Dean. Now all that was left was Cas.

Cas, it turned out, was the hardest to shop for. Cas had said that he didn't want a gift, but Sam didn't think it was fair that everyone else got one and he didn't.

Sam finally decided on a ukulele, since Cas had mentioned not so long ago his interest in the small stringed instrument.

Sam sighed in relief when he finished buying the items and hurried back to the Bunker.

* * *

><p>When he entered the building, a delicious smell wafted to him. Sam frowned and put his gifts in his room before going into the kitchen to discover what it was.<p>

Sam was greeted with the view of Anthea crouching in front of the oven, pulling out something out. When he moved closer, he saw that it was some kind of cake.

"What are you making?" Sam asked. Anthea jumped, not realising Sam had entered the kitchen. She stood turned to him.

"Christmas cake. Um, I thought I'd start baking them now. Did you know, if made and stored correctly, these cakes could last at least four years?" Anthea asked, enthusiastically.

Sam grinned. "No I did not know that,"

"What is that smell?" Came Dean's voice from behind them. Anthea giggled as he came closer.

Dean leaned over to look. "Christmas cake!" Anthea exclaimed. Dean reached forward as if to try and take a piece of it. Anthea was too quick for him and slapped his hand away.

"Nope! Not until Christmas day!" Anthea replied. Dean sighed dramatically.

"Ah, well. I suppose I can wait two weeks!" Dean replied. Dean turned to Anthea and winked at her before beginning to tickle her.

"No!" She cried. Dean and Sam began to laugh.

"I'll stop if you'll give me some cake!" Dean said, still chortling.

"No no no no no! You Winchester boys think you can get anything just by tickling me? I don't think so!" Anthea replied, and began tickling Dean back.

"And what is going on in here?" Balthazar said from behind them. Dean and Anthea stopped.

"Are you terrorizing my sister Dean? Because if you are, it is my duty to stop you!" Balthazar said, his voice full of mirth.

Sam laughed. "Dean was trying to make Annie give him some of the Christmas cake by tickling her!" Sam replied, grinning.

Balthazar rolled his eyes. "Well, Annie's Christmas cake is fucking good! I'm not surprised. Anyway, I'm here to say that I will be here Christmas day for lunch and that I have news on Metatron," Balthazar said.

Everyone's smiles fell off their faces. "..and?" Anthea asked.

"Apparently, he has left a gap in Heaven that only he and his followers can access. Right now, I'd assume he's still up there," Balthazar said. "If I heard right, apparently Metatron is trying to become the new God."

* * *

><p><strong>Whoo. So what do you think? Next chapter is going to be Christmas and maybe some AntheaSam action. What do you think of the presents that Sam has bought for everyone? That, I think, was one of the more stressful things I had to think of. Please read on and review if you're enjoying it. I hope my writing isn't too bad...**


	18. Chapter 18

**This is a Sam/OC story. This happens in season 9 (established Destiel, mostly fluffy background stuff) There will be smut. My first SPN fic, so be gentle. Tell me if there are any continuity errors :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Real places are mentioned, but everything story related is fake. So the motels may be real, but I don't actually know what they look like, okay? Cool!**

**This is a really cutesy wootsy chapter with Christmas cheer and all that jazz. Potentially a sex scene if you're lucky. This chapter is going to be a long one, so bare with me! :D**

**A lot of people on my tumblr were saying how much they wished the characters of SPN could just be a family again for Christmas, which inspired this chapter. Ooh, and pie! :D**

* * *

><p>Living Life on the B Side<p>

Chapter 18:

Kevin opened his eyes and grinned. It was Christmas Day. He looked up and saw that it was already 10:30am. He hopped out of bed and dressed. Kevin moved to the desk and saw the picture of his mother. He picked it up and smiled sadly at it.

"Merry Christmas, mum..." He whispered as he stroked the image. Kevin gently replaced the picture back to its original place before leaving the room.

Kevin was pleasantly suprised when he walked into the library to see it completely decorated. It didn't even look that tacky. Kevin could tell that whoever had done it, most likely Anthea, had put a lot of work into it.

It seemed that Kevin was the first person out of his room, besides from Anthea, who rushed into the room with a slightly stressed look on her face.

Kevin turned and grinned at her. "Merry Christmas!" He said. Anthea grinned.

"Merry Christmas!" She replied, pulling him into a brief hug.

"How's everything going?" Kevin asked.

"Well, so far, it seems lunch will be served at 1ish, 1:30 at the latest. I've just put the cherry pie and apple pie in the oven and the turkeys are cooking. I'll be glad when everything is done and we can eat it!" Anthea exclaimed.

"Do you need any help?" Kevin asked. Anthea's face lit up.

"That would be awesome, Kevin!" Anthea exclaimed. "Could you cut up some vegies? I've got them set out and everything, they just need to be diced and so on."

Kevin smiled. "Sure, no problem!" Kevin said.

"Thank you so much!" Anthea said, rushing away from him, passing a slightly dazed looking Sam. Anthea pecked him on the lips briefly as a morning greeting before continuing on her way.

Sam tired expression turned into a lazy grin at that, before walking over to Kevin and pulling him into a man hug. "Merry Christmas, Kevin!" He said.

"Merry Christmas!" Kevin replied. "Are Cas and Dean up yet?"

"They better be! I just got a text from Charlie saying that she will be here soon," Sam replied.

On cue, Dean and Cas entered the library. Dean's face spread into a full blown smile when he saw the decorated room.

"This looks amazing! Did Annie do all this?" Dean asked, awestruck.

"It seems so," Kevin replied. "Anyway, I've got work to do, Anthea asked me to help her with the cooking."

Kevin patted Cas on the shoulder before leaving the library for the kitchen.

Sam turned to Dean and Cas. "Charlie will be here soon. I got her a charm bracelet with lots of symbols from different books, films and tv shows that I know she likes. Did you guys buy her anything?" Sam asked them.

"I bought her a small book series. It's about this girl who pretends to be a guy for like 7 years so she can become a knight while her twin brother becomes a sorceror. I thought that would peak Charlie's interest," Dean replied with a grin.

Sam chuckled. "Definitely!"

"Good morning and Merry Christmas boys! I have some important angel shit to do before lunch, so I'm just dropping off some prezzies, but I'll be back!" Gabriel said, suddenly appearing before them.

"You got us gifts?" Sam said, almost shocked.

Gabriel winked. "Well, I had to get you guys something. Did you get anything for me?" Gabriel asked.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Yeah, we did actually!" Sam replied.

Gabriel grinned. "Awesome! I'll be back soon!" Gabriel cheered. He disappeared with a flutter of wings, leaving two medium sized bags where he was once standing.

Anthea came rushing back into the room. "Was Gabe just here?" Anthea asked.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, he came baring gifts." Sam replied, indicating to the two bags on the ground. Anthea looked at them wearily, then shook her head.

"I'd be careful around them. Gabe is a trickster after all," Anthea said. She moved towards Dean and kissed him on the cheek. "Merry Christmas!"

Dean grinned, turning a light shade of pink. "Merry Christmas," He replied.

Anthea turned towards Castiel and kissed him on the cheek as well. "Merry Christmas, brother dear!"

Cas grinned. "Merry Christmas, sister."

Anthea stepped back and clicked her fingers. Suddenly, the two bags were gone and several presents appeared under the tree.

The three men stared at her. "What?" Anthea said defensively. "I've been practicing!"

Sam laughed. Suddenly, there was a knock on the large metal entrance door. By this point, it was 11 o'clock.

"That must be Charlie," Sam said. Dean was suddenly by the door with a flutter of wings. He winked at the others.

"I've been practicing too," He replied and opened the large door.

Standing before them was Charlie, laden down with several bags. Dean laughed at her appearance before taking two of the larger bags off her hands.

"Don't laugh at me Dean Winchester, or you won't get any presents!" Charlie said sternly, her tough outward appearance was only marred by her huge grin.

"Sorry ma'am!" Dean said, his Southern twang sticking out.

Charlie shoved him slightly. "Don't you 'ma'am' me, mister!" She said, still grinning. Dean helped Charlie down the stairs.

Charlie looked up and saw Sam and Anthea. "Hey, you must be Anthea! I'm Charlie!" Charlie said, dropping her items and moving forward to shake her hand. "Sam has told me all about you!"

Sam blushed slightly and Anthea laughed, ignoring the hand and pulling Charlie in for a brief hug. "Nice to meet you. The boys have told me all about you too!" Anthea replied.

"All bad I hope?" Charlie asked, grinning.

"Depends how you look at it," Anthea replied with a wink.

Charlie turned to Sam. "You told me she was cool, but you didn't tell me she was hot as well!" Charlie exclaimed.

Anthea laughed. "You're sweet. Too bad I don't swing that way!" Anthea said flirtatiously, turning away and heading for the kitchen. "It was nice meeting you Charlie, but I must tend to lunch!"

"Pity," Charlie said quietly. "So, where can I dump my stuff?" She said after a few moments.

"Oh, um! Gifts under the tree, food in the kitchen and there's a room for you set up down the hall, the sixth door on the left," Sam replied.

Charlie grinned. "Awesome!" She replied and grabbed her bags and headed down the hall.

"Jeez I've missed her!" Dean said wistfully. "She's like the little sister I never wanted!"

Sam laughed. "I'm gonna take a shower and put on some nice clothes. I suggest you two do the same," Sam said, walking out of the library.

Anthea pulled the two pies out just in time. They looked and smelled amazing.

"Do you think these will be enough?" Anthea asked, turning to Kevin, who had just finished cutting up potatoes and was moving onto the carrots.

Kevin turned and looked at the two pies Anthea was holding. He grinned and inhaled their scent. "They look amazing Annie!" He exclaimed. "Oh... Sorry for calling you Annie."

Anthea smiled kindly. "It's fine. Maybe you should make that a habit," Anthea replied, turning from Kevin to put the pies down. Kevin beamed. He hurried to complete his tasks.

A few moments later, Anthea was scooping up the vegetables and putting them on a tray before putting them in the oven. While she was there, Anthea also checked the two turkeys. She grinned.

"At this rate, the turkeys will be done in about an hour and a half! Right on schedule!" Anthea exclaimed. Kevin grinned at her enthusiasm.

"That's great! You're an amazing cook!" Kevin said. Anthea blushed.

"I don't get to cook a meal like this often, but I love it when I do. Cooking, it appears, is one of my passions!" Anthea said, grinning.

While the boys were doing whatever they were doing, Anthea began putting things on the dining tables in the library. She set out plates and Christmas crackers.

For the first time in a long time, Anthea was really excited to spend the day celebrating. Anthea was so thankful for her new family, she actually said a little prayer to God, thanking him for this.

It was about 1 o'clock and the turkeys were almost done. Charlie helped Anthea serve up the two medium turkeys and move them onto the tables. They grinned at each other then they were done.

"This is quite the spread, Anthea. Did you do all of this by yourself?" Charlie asked, looking at the food on the table. There were two large fruit pies, several little mince pies, three medium sized Christmas cakes, little bon bon sweets at every plate, the main course of turkey and baked vegetables plus some potato salad and regular garden salad.

"Well, I had some help from Kevin, and you of course. I do like cooking on my own. You know the expression 'too many cooks'?" Anthea replied. Charlie nodded thoughtfully.

"I guess it's time to call them to eat, isn't it?" Charlie asked.

"Yep," Anthea replied. "COME ON BOYS! LUNCH IS READY!"

Anthea also sent out two silent prayers to Balthazar and Gabriel to please kindly get their arses here.

* * *

><p>Cas and Dean had been curled up on their bed together, holding each other, simply enjoying each others company. Dean almost didn't want to get up and eat lunch when he heard Anthea calling, too content to stay here with Cas. Almost.<p>

Dean grinned at Cas. "Merry Christmas," He said softly, kissing Castiel chastely on the lips.

Castiel sighed. "Merry Christmas, beloved." He replied. They both got up and moved towards the library.

Dean gasped when he saw the food laid out. Anthea was standing proudly next to the table. Sam and Kevin followed Cas and Dean in, a few seconds behind them.

"Annie," Dean whispered. "You did all of this?" He asked.

Anthea blushed. "Yeah, enjoy! Lunch is served!" Anthea said. At that moment, Balthazar and Gabriel appeared as well.

Balthazar leaned over to Anthea a pressed a bottle of wine into her hands and kissed her on the cheek. "Merry Christmas, darling!" He said. Anthea grinned and kissed his cheek as well.

"Merry Christmas, brother!" Anthea replied. She gestured for them all to sit.

When Dean spied the two pies, his face broke out into a grin. "What flavour are the pies?" Dean asked.

Anthea grinned. "The little ones are Christmas mince pies. The two big ones are apple and cherry," Suddenly, her smile fell slightly. "That's cool, yeah?" Anthea asked.

If anything, Dean's smile grew wider. "Damn straight that's cool! Did you make them?" He asked.

Anthea nodded. "From scratch," She replied.

Gabriel grinned. "Okay! Let me at that turkey!" He said.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "You're gonna carve the turkey?"

"Sure! Why not?" He asked grinning. Dean rolled his eyes.

"You do one, and I'll do the other," Dean replied.

Gabriel chuckled. "Sure thing, Deano!" He said. As the two angels started carving up the turkeys, everyone began to talk amongst themselves.

"Testosterone spill, isle 4!" Anthea whispered in Sam's ear from where he was sitting next to her. He grinned.

Anthea could have sworn she saw Castiel grin as well.

It seemed as if Gabriel and Dean were having a slight contest as to whom could carve the turkey best. Anthea rolled her eyes.

"Should we say Grace?" Charlie asked, half-jokingly, not sure, being one of three non-angels sitting at the table, whether that was appropriate.

"Two, four, six, eight, bog in, don't wait. Nine, ten, amen!" Anthea suddenly said, a grin on her face.

Everyone stared at her. Gabriel actually burst out laughing, everyone else slowly joining in.

"What? That's what my dad always used to say!" Anthea said indignantly, though she too began to chuckle. After that, they began to eat.

"Seriously Anthea! Where did you learn to cook? This is amazing!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Mostly through trial and error. And common sense. You like?" She asked everyone else.

They all made noises of agreement. Balthazar poured more wine into her glass.

"Relax, sister! The food is great, shut up!" He said, grinning at her.

Anthea shoved him playfully, taking a sip of her wine. Balthazar filled up her glass some more.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" Anthea asked, laughing slightly.

"Of course, darling!" He replied, chuckling. Anthea rolled her eyes.

Dean let out a triumphant sound as he finished his first helping of turkey and gravy. He picked up one of the small desert plates Anthea had put on the table and cut himself a slice of the cherry pie.

Anthea watched as he took a bite. Dean's eyes rolled back in pleasure and a smile grew on his face. This was the best goddamn cherry pie he had ever had!

Dean turned to Sam. "Marry this girl, Sam! Marry her! Cherish her! This is the best cherry pie. Ever!" Dean said.

Anthea blushed. "Ah, as they say, the direct path to a man's heart is through his stomach!" Anthea said teasingly.

"Yeah, this is why!" Dean exclaimed. Castiel grinned indulgently at Dean.

Soon, most of the food was eaten, leaving a few morsels on the table and empty destroyed Christmas crackers.

"Thank you for the meal, sister! And for the candy!" Gabriel said, picking up one of the bon bon sweets from in front of his plate.

"Just for you Gabe!" Anthea replied with a smile.

"Presents?" Charlie asked, feeling like a 5-year-old, bouncing on her feet. Charlie was a bit tipsy from all the wine, so that could have added to her current emotional state.

Anthea laughed. "Alright! What's that one there?" Anthea asked, pointing to one of the presents.

Charlie picked it up. "To Deano and Cas. Love Gabe." She said reading the card. The gift itself was a bit heavy. Gabriel had a shit eating grin on his face.

Castiel looked cautiously at the gift. He sat on Dean's lap and began to unwrap the present. Castiel blushed brightly.

"What is it?" Kevin asked.

"Chocolate flavoured body paint," Castiel murmured so quietly, even the angels in the room had to strain to hear what he said.

"What?" Charlie asked.

"Chocolate flavoured body paint!" Castiel said louder. Balthazar burst out laughing.

"Oh my god! What?!" Anthea said, peals of laughter escaping her. Dean rolled his eyes, his arms wrapped around Cas.

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up!" Dean said, but then he whispered something in Cas's ear that made him blush even harder.

"Okay, next!" Anthea said.

Charlie leaned down to pick up another gift. This one was small. "To Anthea. From Sam." Charlie read out. Charlie handed the gift to her.

Anthea unwrapped it and gasped. "Oh, Sam! It's beautiful!" Anthea exclaimed. Sam blushed and grinned.

"I saw it in the store and thought of you," Sam said, shrugging.

"Let me see!" Charlie said, looking at the gift.

"Awww! That's lovely. Angel wings!" Charlie said, grinning.

"Really? Angel wings?" Balthazar said. Anthea shoved him playfully.

"Shut up! They're beautiful! Thanks Sam!" Anthea said.

Sam nodded. "No problem!" He replied.

One by one, they went through all the presents. Gabriel's presents continued to get more and more inappropriate and hilarious with each one opened.

Charlie loved her two presents, wanting to start reading the books right away, kissing Dean on the cheek and squeezing Cas's shoulders.

Balthazar was very happy with his rather expensive wine. "Now who's trying to get who drunk now?" He said to Anthea, teasingly.

Kevin had thanked Sam and Dean profusely for the sheet music, already deciphering the notes.

Gabriel loved his gift of sweets, giving Sam an embarrassingly wet kiss on the cheek, just to gross him out.

When Castiel opened his present of the ukulele, he grinned. Dean's eyes widened.

"I haven't played a ukulele in years!" Dean exclaimed.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know you could play!"

Dean grinned. "There's a lot you don't know about me!" Dean replied. Sam rolled his eyes.

"May I?" Dean asked, gesturing to the ukulele. Cas nodded and handed it to him. After spending a moment or two tuning the instrument, Dean began to play the opening to 'Stairway to Heaven' by Led Zepplin. Cas grinned. Dean actually played incredibly well.

"Sing to me while playing this? Later?" Cas whispered in Dean's ear.

Dean smiled softly at his love. "Of course baby," He replied.

Dean had already given Cas his Christmas present earlier this morning, not wanting to give it to him in front of everyone else.

Anthea suddenly noticed a silver ring on Cas's wedding finger, but unluckily enough, Anthea wasn't the only one to notice. Gabe's face twisted into a wicked expression. He walked over to Castiel and Dean.

"Did you ask Father's permission?" He asked, grinning.

"What?" Dean asked, looking up from the instrument he was playing gently.

Gabriel pointed to Cas and Dean's matching rings. Dean rolled his eyes.

"You know Cas and I are already Bonded. I...we just wanted to make it a bit more obvious," Dean replied.

Gabriel winked at them. "I guess you'll be finding a few uses for that body paint then!" He said, chuckling, before moving away from them and over to Charlie, who was part dancing, part swaying along with the music playing on the record player. He had her laughing in seconds.

"Sorry to eat and run, darling," Balthazar said, kissing Anthea on the cheek. "But I've got to go. We should do this again next year, if we're all still alive." And with that, Balthazar was gone.

Anthea was curled up on the couch beside Sam, her head resting on his shoulder. Gabe and Charlie were dancing together. Gabriel seemed to find Charlie fascinating for some reason and had been getting along splendidly all evening. Cas was sitting on one of the chairs at the table, next to Dean. They were sitting so close together, Cas was practically on Dean's lap. Dean was still playing the ukulele, seeming to be singing softly to Cas. Cas looked so happy.

Anthea wanted to capture the moment, but she didn't have a camera. Besides, the way Cas and Dean were looking at each other, it seemed almost too intimate and Anthea felt kinda pervy watching them.

Anthea turned her head and glanced up at Sam. He smiled softly back down at her. Sam leaned down and kissed her gently. Anthea sighed and kissed back. They didn't notice that the others in the room began to cheer. A pillow suddenly struck them on the head.

"Get a room, you wild animals!" Gabe cried. Charlie was laughing so hard, she was leaning on Gabriel for support.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Why don't we take them up on that suggestion?" Anthea whispered in Sam's ear.

Sam looked at her in surprise. "You sure?" He asked, with a small smile.

Anthea winked at him. "Definitely." She replied, unfolding herself from the couch and offering her hand to him. Sam took it and got up. They moved to leave the library.

"Don't forget protection!" Gabriel called after them.

Anthea turned and stuck her middle finger up at Gabriel, who just laughed.

Anthea lead Sam to her room. When Anthea closed the door, Sam pushed her gently against it and kissed her slightly too roughly to be gentle. Anthea grinned into the kiss. She pushed him away and he landed on the bed.

Anthea moved so she was straddling his waist. She unbuttoned her soft purple blouse and threw it on the floor, revealing her white lacy bra. Sam sat up and pulled off his grey sweater. Anthea pushed him back down onto the bed and ran her hands up and down his muscular chest. She leaned forward and kissed his mouth, then moving to his jaw and down his throat. A soft moan ripped it way out of Sam's mouth and Anthea grinned. She slid down slightly and began to remove his trousers and belt.

Soon, Sam was just in his underwear and Anthea was still almost completely dressed. Anthea could feel Sam's hard-on pressing into her upper thigh through Sam's boxers.

Anthea grinned. "Somebody's eager!" Anthea teased. She gyrated her hips and Sam moaned loudly. He moved his hands up onto her waist.

"Too many clothes!" Sam spat out. Anthea grinned and hopped off Sam completely. Sam let out a whimper of disappointment. Anthea slid down her tight jeans very slowly, feeding off the look of desperation on Sam's face.

Soon, Anthea slipped off her pants completely and slid back onto Sam. Sam rested his hands on Anthea's hips again before sliding them up her sides, cupping her breasts. Anthea reached around and undid her bra, letting it fall onto Sam's chest. Anthea's arms moved to cover her now exposed breasts, but Sam wouldn't allow it.

"You're beautiful," Sam whispered. Anthea moved her arms out of the way.

Sam ran his hands up even further and slid his thumbs gently over Anthea's nipples. Her head fell backwards slightly with pleasure. He then moved his arms to her back and rubbed the spot he remembered made Anthea cum that night in the swimming pool. Anthea moaned, her body shaking slightly. Sam used this moment of distraction to flip them over. Anthea let out a gasp of surprise.

Sam kissed her deeply before moving his lips from her mouth, down her jaw to her neck, kissing the sensitive spot when her neck and shoulders met. He then slid down to kiss the tops of her breasts and then pulling her left nipple into his mouth. Anthea let out a breathy sigh. Sam then kissed his way along to the other breast, sucking the other nipple into his mouth as well. Anthea sighed again in pleasure.

Sam continued his journey downwards, kissing in between the valley of Anthea's breasts, all the way down to her bellybutton. He teased the sensitive flesh below her belly button before kissing along the waist band of Anthea's lacy panties. Sam began pulling the panties down inch by inch, leaving a kiss on each piece of newly uncovered skin.

He slid the panties all the way off. Sam moved further down Anthea's body and began to kiss at her knee before working his way up her right leg. Anthea's back arched when he blew cold air onto her clit. Sam chuckled before moving down again. Anthea whimpered at the loss of sensation. He then started on her left knee and moved up, kissing her inner thighs in a way that made Anthea crazy, until finally, he kissed the top oh her opening, just missing her clit. Anthea let out a whine.

Sam looked up from between he legs and caught Anthea's eye. He winked and suddenly licked at her clit. Anthea let out a soft whine. Sam began to suck on her clit, teasing it with the tip of his tongue. Anthea swore she could cum just from the sight of Sam's head bobbing from in between her legs. Her head fell back and her eyes closed at the incredible sensation. Anthea began to rub both her nipples, enhancing her pleasure.

Sam looked up and saw her touching herself, making him moan. 'God, she looked sexy!" Sam thought to himself. Sam was actually surprised at how good Anthea tasted. She was a little spicy and oh so deliciously hot. He reached up with her right hand and began to slide his finger inside of her. Anthea's back arched as Sam's fingers began to thrust in and out, his tongue still on Anthea's clit.

Anthea's couldn't handle all the different sensations. Her eyes snapped open.

"Oh Sam! Oh, God, Sam!" She moaned. "I can't-I can't! I'm gonna..!"

Sam replaced his tongue with his other hand, stoking her clit at a furious pace.

"Come on baby! Cum for me! God, you're so wet! Just for me! You are so beautiful like this, so desperate to cum. So cum then, Annie! Cum for me!" Sam murmured, his own voice wrecked. He was so hard, he thought he might cum any second. Sam leaned forward and kissed her neck.

"Cum for me," He whispered in her ear. That was it. Anthea's back arched once more and she came.

"Sam! Sam! Sam! Sam!" She repeated over and over as she came. Sam stroked her through her climax, kissing her neck softly. Anthea breathed heavily for a few moments before meeting Sam's eyes.

"Your turn," She whispered. Suddenly, Sam was on his back and Anthea was straddling him again.

Sam hardly had time to breath before Anthea was lowering herself onto his hard cock. He was thicker than he looked, so Anthea had to pause for a few seconds. God, she felt so full. It had been a while since the last time she, well, did the do and was unused to the sensation.

A few moments later, Anthea felt comfortable enough to rise up slightly and then slam back down. Sam cried out. "Fuck, Annie!" He gasped and he thrust up into her wet heat. Anthea slid up and down fast and repeatedly, loving the sharp penetration.

Anthea hadn't realised it, but her wings had popped out when she orgasmed before and were completely spread as she bounced up and down on Sam's length. Sam reached up with one hand and began stroking Anthea's wings. Anthea's head fell back at the sensation. Sam had never seen anything so beautiful, so sexy in his life, than Anthea riding him, wings and breasts bouncing and she fucked herself on him.

Sam slid his hands down onto Anthea's waist and flipped them so Anthea was on her back again. He grinned mischievously at her and he began to pound her into the mattress. Anthea thought it was pretty impressive of him to be thrusting into her and stroking her wing joint at the same time. Anthea grinned back at him just as wickedly, sliding her hand down to rub her clit.

Sam's eyes widened at what she was doing. She was so wanton, moaning his name and swearing loudly.

"Ooh, fuck Sam! Oh, God! Harder!" Anthea moaned, and Sam picked up his pace. Suddenly, Anthea's back arched and she let out a scream. It was her true angelic voice. Glass all around them smashed, the light fitting in the middle of the room and the beside lamp. Anthea's face seemed frozen in a state of eternal bliss as she rode out her orgasm. Sam followed soon after, the clenching of Anthea's muscles driving him over.

Sam faintly heard a cheer from the other room, but ignored it. Anthea sighed contentedly. Sam pulled out and Anthea moaned at the sensation.

"We forgot protection," Sam muttered. Anthea chuckled.

"Don't worry, I'm clean. Plus I take the pill." She replied with a grin. Sam rolled off her and pulled Anthea into his arms, her wings slowly disappearing from this reality.

Sam felt himself fall into unconsciousness, a grin on his face. Anthea snuggled into his shoulder a followed him into sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, okay *blushes*. That is the first time I have written descriptive straight smut. What do you think? I'm, erm, a bit uncomfortable with with writing stuff like this, so I hope you enjoyed it. The rest of the smut is probably just going to be implied from this point on.<strong>

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and it's Christmassy good ness. Next chapter will be less filler, more story. Okay, until next time! Please review! :D**


End file.
